Pairings
by Type 40 Tardis
Summary: Sequel to 'Meetings'. Before the Doctor and Sarah make it down the aisle, they'll have to call in a few favors and fight a few enemies. Will they make it? Mature subject matter.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Here we go again. This story starts after the last line in my previous story, "Meetings". To get this one you really need to read "Meetings" first. In this story I have a lot of balls in the air (so to speak). As the story progresses you'll see what I mean. This story will be a good deal shorter than the previous one. Both "Meetings" and "Pairings" were written over a period of two years. I've started on a third story, but I have no idea when it will get finished. I'm in the midst of a whole house renovation and I'm beginning to wonder if it will ever end. I will upload the chapters to this one as quickly as I can. My phone service lately (dial-up) has been…challenging. Yea…challenging, that would be the 'nice' word for it. I live in a very rural area and dependable phone service for my region is apparently not at the top of the phone company's to do list, nor is high speed internet access. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous story. I am 'very' grateful for your kind words. I can't wait to see what you think about this one. I hope you enjoy "Pairings".

**Chapter 1**

After only two short months of courtship everyone in the Lethbridge-Stewart house found themselves awaiting the answer to the Doctor's question. To them, the short period of time that passed before the Doctor decided to ask the question wasn't unexpected. It was obvious to everyone the way the pair felt about each other. In fact, most knew about it before either the Doctor or Sarah had admitted it to themselves. So when the Doctor bent down on one knee, the only shocked face was that of Sarah.

And Sarah was indeed in shock. This day had been the best in her entire life. She had said that so many times lately, and each and every time the Doctor was able to top himself. And now here she stood in front of her newfound friends and the man that she loved more than life itself. Sarah heard his question, but was so astonished by it that she wasn't sure if she actually heard him correctly.

"Sarah?" the Doctor tried again, "Will you marry me?" The Doctor was smiling from ear to ear, unable to hide the full extent of his joy.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Sarah said as tears began to roll over her cheeks. She looked down into the Doctor's deep blue eyes as he slipped the ring over Sarah's finger, which fit perfectly thanks once again to the Tardis' ever thorough scanning abilities. The Doctor stood up just in time to catch Sarah as she jumped into his embrace.

Sarah was hugging the Doctor and caught a look at her ring for the first time properly. When he slid it on her finger it could have been a lump of coal for all she knew or cared. She was so caught up in the emotion that she never saw the ring. As he set her down on the floor, she was able to see it through her tears. "This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. But it's so big, you know I would have said yes without a ring." she said as she pulled back and looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"I know, but I want everyone to know that you're taken, completely and totally taken. I love you Sarah!" the Doctor said hugging Sarah close, not ever wanting to let her go.

"All right that's enough, it's our turn now." Harry said while standing in the front of the group waiting to congratulate the happy couple. As soon as they separated, Harry embraced Sarah saying, "I'm so very happy for you Sarah." he hugged her before setting her free as he turned to the Doctor. "Congratulations Doctor I know the two of you will be very happy together." he said while shaking the Doctor's hand vigorously.

"Miss. Smith, Sarah I can't tell you how happy I am for you. You and the Doctor." the Brigadier said, his voice cracking with emotion. He as well as everyone else in the room, if his eyes were any indication, were ecstatically happy for the couple. Looking in his wife's eyes, he could see she was also caught up in the outpouring of emotion. The Brigadier turned to the Doctor saying, "Doctor, I'm so happy for you, you're a very lucky man." The Brigadier leaned in toward the Doctor and whispered close to his ear, "Doctor, when you get a chance I'd like to talk to you about something.".

Before the Doctor could reply Sarah said, "I have to be the luckiest person in the world Brigadier." Sarah felt as if she could float away. She had never been so happy before in her life, never so light and carefree. Just then Doris grabbed Sarah from behind, hugging her with an embrace that Sarah imagined a mother might share with her daughter on such a happy occasion. Sarah knew it probably wasn't the 'proper' thing to do, but she secretly pretended that Doris was her mother. Or at the very least pretended that she was the living representation of what a 'real' mother should be like. She rationalized that as long as she kept it to herself, there wasn't any harm. But Doris made it so very easy to believe. Sarah hugged Doris back saying, "I can't believe this is happening to me."

Before Doris could reply, Benton was next to Sarah saying, "Is it my turn to congratulate the soon to be married Miss. Sarah Jane Smith?" Benton was grinning from ear to ear. "Boy some guys get all the luck!" Benton added as he hugged Sarah.

"Sergeant Benton, you are one of the most handsome men I know. When you're ready to settle down you'll find the perfect woman." Sarah replied quietly into a now blushing Sergeant Benton's ear. She kissed his cheek lightly before pulling back.

"Congratulations Sarah." he said softly meeting Sarah's eyes before turning to the Doctor. "Doctor, you have to tell me your secret to finding the perfect woman." Benton was now shaking the Doctor's hand vigorously still riding the high after Sarah's quiet, but enthusiastic comments to him.

"Well Sergeant, the secret is…you know, I don't know what the secret is. I just know that I'm happy." admitted the Doctor, suddenly at a loss for an answer. Which was an uncomfortable feeling if he were to admit it aloud.

"Well I'd like to propose a toast." said Sam. As everyone quickly grabbed their glasses, Sam looked at the Doctor and Sarah. "To the Doctor and Sarah, may you always be as happy as you are here today. And may all around you be as grateful for your friendship as I am." Sam led by the others, raised their glasses to the happy couple and as one said, "To the Doctor and Sarah!"

The couple smiled at each other then kissed. Doris returned to Sarah taking her arm and leading her away from the Doctor as Sarah mouthed the word 'sorry' to an understanding Doctor. He wanted to get the talk the Brigadier felt he needed to have out of the way, anyhow.

"Sarah, we have to make lists. I hope you'll let me help you with the wedding." Doris said excitedly as she pulled Sarah towards the kitchen to get some information about local bakeries and florists for Sarah. She realized she was taking a lot for granted but she was so fond of Sarah. To her surprise, she had started to think of Sarah as a daughter. With her own daughters so far from home, she was feeling a bit of an empty nester. She stopped suddenly, making Sarah look at her in alarm.

"Are you all right? Is something wrong? Would you like me to get the Brigadier?" Sarah asked quickly, turning towards the door.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry Sarah. It's just that I realized that I was acting as if I were your moth…."

Sarah looked down. This was always going to be an uncomfortable subject, especially if the real truth had been revealed. And Sarah assumed it had been. She had never discussed it with the Doctor, but considering the close friendship he shared with the Brigadier, Harry and Sergeant Benton, she had always suspected they knew the truth about much of her life. And as such, it would only be logical that the Brigadier had shared this with his wife. The couple were very close, so it was only natural that he would share this information with his wife.

Sarah realized that embarrassment aside, Doris would never intentionally hurt her and Sarah desperately needed someone to share this exciting experience with. "I feel honored that you would be willing to share your time with me. And I wish I 'were' lucky enough to have someone like you for my mother. But since I don't," Sarah said as she reached out and took Doris' hands, "I feel flattered that you would like to help me. You are a wonderful person and I can see why the Brigadier loves you. You've barely known me a month and you're willing to devote your time to me." Sarah finished with tears in her eyes.

"My dear child, I want you to think of me as someone you can talk to about anything. I can't be your birth mother, but I would be proud if you thought of me as your surrogate mother." Doris replied with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much. This is all so wonderful." Sarah replied, overjoyed at the thought of yet another dream coming true. Both women smiled at each other through the downpour of fresh tears.

"Let's check some of the bridal websites on the internet. Then after we find out the date of the wedding we can start planning. Is that all right with you Sarah dear?" Doris asked, deeply touched by this young woman who had been through so much to get to this point in her life.

"It sounds wonderful, I can't wait." Sarah replied as she watched Doris pull a laptop from one of the drawers near the pantry. Sarah couldn't believe it. She looked down at her beautiful ring. This is really happening, she thought to herself. Finally it looked as if she would get her happily ever after.

In the living room, Benton, Harry and Sam decided they would go out and throw the football around in the field behind the house leaving the Doctor and the Brigadier alone.

"So Alistair, what was it you wanted to discuss?" the Doctor asked, still smiling from all the excitement of proposing to Sarah and her acceptance.

"Let's go to the study. I think we need some privacy." the Brigadier said mysteriously as he turned and headed for the study, leaving a confused Doctor behind feeling uncomfortable.

The Doctor nervously followed the Brigadier into his study. It was a dark room with lots of dark wood on the walls as well as the floor. The room smelled of the large leather sofa and chairs. The Brigadier indicated with his hand that the Doctor should sit down. "Doctor, I want you to understand that I normally would not stick my nose into something that isn't my business. But we are very old friends and I have come to care a great deal for Miss. Smith as well." the Brigadier said from his seat in the chair across from the Doctor.

"Go on Alistair, what do you want to say?"

"I was wondering if you have explained to Miss. Smith about regeneration. I know this is none of my business, but she deserves to know."

"I know Alistair." the Doctor replied quietly, hanging his head low. "I've thought about telling her many times. I just haven't been able to find the…but I know you're right. I'm going to tell her tonight. How do you think she'll take it Alistair?" the Doctor asked, hoping the Brigadier would say something positive.

"She loves you very much. It will be a shock at first, but…I'm sure everything will work out. I've probably said too much already…" the Brigadier started, then after seeing the Doctor nod for him to continue, "but take it from me Doctor, the secret to a happy marriage is to never keep secrets. Your wife is your partner, someone to share not just the ups, but also the downs. Tell her everything Doctor and you'll never go wrong. That's all I have to say. Except if you need a friendly ear, I'll be happy to listen.".

"You're right Alistair. No secrets." He looked over at the window and continued, "It's getting dark outside, I better round up the others before they break something." the Doctor said rising from the couch. "Thank you Alistair. I value your opinion. I'll tell you how it went tomorrow." the Doctor said as he and the Brigadier left the room to find Sarah and the others waiting for the pair. "Ready to go gentlemen?" the Doctor asked as he crossed the room to stand behind Sarah and encircle her with his arms. She was a bit pale and the Doctor knew she was exhausted.

"Ready anytime you are." Harry answered for the group. "We'll get the coats." Harry said as he and Sam left the room to retrieve them.

"I don't know how to thank you Brigadier, you and your wonderful wife for such an amazing day." Sarah said as she reached out and hugged the Brigadier, then Doris.

"Yes Alistair, we had a wonderful time. And Doris, what can I say? Yet another perfect meal. Thank you so very much for having us." the Doctor said, first shaking the Brigadier's hand and then kissing Doris' hand. Harry and Sam had returned and were distributing the coats.

After everyone had said goodbye they all entered the Tardis. To Sarah it seemed as if they were all talking nonstop. It had been a wonderful, event filled day that she didn't want to see come to an end, but her body had other ideas. She was all but asleep on her feet.

After reaching UNIT, the Doctor and Sarah said their goodbyes and were finally alone. The Doctor wanted to get this conversation out of the way, but could see that Sarah was more asleep than awake. "I have an idea." the Doctor said as he steered Sarah towards her bedroom. "I need to explain a few things to you about Time Lords, but I can see how exhausted you are. It's still early yet, so why don't you catch a quick nap and then we can talk when you wake up?" he said as they walked down the hallway with his arm around her back, supporting her.

"Sounds good to me." Sarah replied sleepily. She realized embarrassingly, that she was only catching bits of what the Doctor was saying. But she was sure she heard the word nap and that sounded great to her. She was being tucked into her bed without remembering sitting down on it, or much of the trip there. Before she could utter a word, sleep had claimed her.

The Doctor looked down onto her peaceful sleeping face, reaching down to lightly kiss her lips. As he did he hoped this wouldn't be one of the last times he would have this opportunity. He took one final look at her and slipped quietly from the room.

The Doctor arrived at his bedroom with the intention of taking a shower, but was suddenly exhausted himself. He climbed into the bed and was asleep instantly, dreaming of 'his' Sarah walking down the aisle to meet him and start their new life together.

After an hour's sleep, Sarah rolled over in bed and for a split second was confused. Her left hand was still under the pillow and it felt as if there were a ring on it. Then as fast as she questioned it in her mind, she remembered. It hadn't been a dream. Sarah pulled her hand from beneath the pillow to see the diamonds brilliantly sparkling, even in the low light. Her thoughts immediately went to the Doctor. She vaguely remembered him saying something about explaining something to her. If he told her what it was, she had forgotten. Sarah decided to take a quick shower before going to find him.

Sarah stepped from her room to literally collide with the Doctor who had his head down, lost in thought as he quickly walked down the hallway. Both Sarah and he were now on the floor, both looking vaguely stunned. The Doctor quickly looked up and said, "Sarah, are you all right? I can't believe I knocked you down. I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" He realized he was now babbling and babbling quickly.

Sarah was allowing the Doctor to help her to her feet before saying, "Doctor, it's all right." The Doctor was still attempting to check Sarah over and it suddenly struck Sarah as funny. She started holding her hand over her mouth to try to contain her giggles but she could feel them rising and knew it wasn't any use. Sarah leaned against the wall of the hallway, now laughing so hard she was crying.

The Doctor didn't know what to make of it. "Oh my God, you have a head injury."

"No, no, no! I'm fine!" Sarah struggled to get out, in between bouts of laughter. "I was…then you were…plowing down the…and the look on your…was." Then she broke out in another fit of laughter, sliding down the wall and landing on the floor.

The Doctor just stood there, then eventually leaned against the wall with a growing smile on his face. Any other day and it might have struck him the same way. But the reason he nearly mowed her down, was his distraction over how to explain regeneration to her. The conversation that could change everything. Aside from that, it actually 'was' funny. "Come on." he said reaching down for her hands. "Want to go for a walk in the garden?" he asked, once he had her on her feet and could look into her clear green eyes.

"Does this have something to do with the Time Lord thing you wanted to talk about?" she asked, suddenly somber after seeing how serious his face was.

"Yes." he replied simply, with Sarah's small hand in one of his own, as they walked down the hallway leading to the garden.

"Is this something bad?" Sarah asked, almost afraid of the answer, her face now serious.

"No, I don't think so. It's just information I think you should have." he said, trying not to frighten her. He looked down at her giving her a little smile for reassurance.

"There's the garden." Sarah announced several minutes later with more enthusiasm than she really felt.

"Yes, here we are. Do you know what this room is based on? It's based on Earth. North America to be exact. I played with it a long time before I was able to achieve the correct humidity as well as the correct temperature. And the trees are beautiful, if I do say so myself. You'll find pine trees to the north, oak trees to the south as well as redwoods, apple trees, orange trees, pear trees, coconut trees as well as several varieties of…"

"This must be a really difficult conversation coming up." Sarah said as she stopped walking a few feet ahead of the Doctor.

"Why do you say that?" the Doctor asked nervously.

"Because you're lecturing. Come on Doctor, I'm pretty sure you didn't bring me out here to discuss humidity, temperature, fruits or trees. So what is it?" When he didn't respond right away Sarah added, "You know you can tell me anything. Don't you?" she asked stepping in front of the Doctor to be sure he could see just how serious she was.

"Do you remember when I told you that I was four hundred and fifty years old?" the Doctor started, carefully watching Sarah's reaction.

"Yes, I do." Sarah answered simply.

The Doctor looked surprised that she wasn't questioning the number. "And you believed me?"

"Yes. Is there a reason I shouldn't have?" Sarah asked, wondering where all this was leading.

"Let's sit over here by the stream." the Doctor said. They sat down on the plush velvety deep green grass. "The thing is Sarah, that I 'am' four hundred and fifty years old. And to get to this point Time Lords…they…" he stumbled, finding it difficult to get the words to come out.

"Doctor, you're starting to scare me. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together." Sarah said, reaching forward and taking his hands into hers to reassure him.

"First, I want you to know that I never want to hurt you, but as a good friend said to me, 'You should never keep secrets from the one you love.' So what I need to explain to you is a natural process in every Time Lord's life cycle. It's the way we are able to live for so long. You see, when a Time Lord's body is severely damaged, our bodies regenerate." He took in a deep breath watching Sarah's face for any sign of panic or Heaven forbid revulsion. But the only thing on Sarah's face was what he normally saw there, love.

With a smile, thanks to Sarah's reaction, he continued. "This body is my fourth regeneration. When I regenerate, I get a whole new body as well as a face. I don't have a choice in the process, so I've regenerated in the past to both someone older as well as someone younger. Sometimes the personality goes a little erratic, but it eventually settles down. But in essence it's always me inside." He stopped and took another breath as he looked into Sarah's face. He tried to read her expression but couldn't. She was quiet, very quiet. "Sarah? Are you okay? Do you have any questions?"

"If you were to regenerate now, at this very minute, would you know who I am?" she asked, trying her best to keep her voice steady and her emotions under control. She could see how anxious the Doctor was and didn't want to make it any worse for him.

"Possibly no. But after a bit, I would. At first my mind is trying to settle into the new body, but it all happens very quickly. I would never forget you Sarah. I 'couldn't' ever forget you. It's just not possible. But I can't guarantee what my face will look like. I know this must be very confusing. I was with the Brigadier when it happened last and it all happened very fast. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you have any questions for him."

Sarah was trying very hard not to get upset. He could see she was, and it broke his hearts to see her in pain and know that he caused it.

"There's something else." he started as Sarah looked up into his eyes. "I've told you there are times that the Time Lords send me to straighten out a situation or the timeline here and there." He stopped, checking to make sure Sarah was understanding. "Well, when we marry that will still be my job, so to speak. I still will be watching over the Earth, but I'll still need to travel quite a bit too. And I'm hoping this would be something you would want to do with me. It's not always easy and sometimes it's dangerous, but it's what I've always done.

"I realize I probably should have told you all this before I asked you to marry me. I'll understand if you want to back out of your acceptance. But I hope you won't because I'll be lost without you." He could see a single tear escape and run down her cheek. She was so very quiet. He realized this would be a shock, but the Brigadier was right, she did deserve to know. "Sarah are you all right? Can I get you anything, water, anything?" he asked almost pleading.

Sarah was attempting to fit all the pieces of the puzzle together. She knew he loved her more than anyone else in her entire life had ever loved her. But this was big, very big. But her heart was quickly winning the battle against her mind. "I love you with all my heart, always. Just promise me you'll do your very best to never forget me and no matter what body you're in, that you'll always love me." Sarah said as more tears joined the one on her cheek.

"I'll love you for the rest of my lives Sarah. And I'll never ever forget you. Does this mean you'll forgive me and marry me?" the Doctor asked, wanting to hear the words from Sarah's lips.

"There's nothing to forgive. I know how hard it was for you to tell me, and that you kept it to yourself out of fear. I understand that word and all of the lengths it will drive you to. I'll follow you wherever or whenever you go. I love you so very much Doctor. So I'm afraid you're stuck with me." Sarah finished, the tears now falling unhindered.

Both the Doctor and Sarah rose to their knees, hugging each other as if it were their last. The Doctor kissed Sarah passionately before setting her free. He felt as if the weight of the universe had been lifted from his shoulders. His exhaustion told him how stressful this had been. Right now all he wanted to do was have Sarah in his arms and attempt to as Harry called it, zone out in front of the movie screen. "How about a movie and popcorn?" he asked Sarah as she smiled up at him. For now, he knew they both needed this time together to be as normal and stable for Sarah's sake as possible. Her life would change fast enough as it was.

"Sounds great but only if you throw in some 'candy'." she replied with a grin. In her mind, she knew that all the information she had just been given needed to be processed, but decided it could wait till later when she was alone.

"Candy? After this morning, you want candy?" the Doctor asked incredulously.

"Yes, I want candy. Only this time, just a few pieces, not a few pounds." she answered as the Doctor helped her to her feet and they headed for the door. "I have a great idea," Sarah started, "let's make this a pajama party. That way when the movie is over we can just climb into bed and go to sleep." she finished, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Sounds perfect. I'll just be a few minutes." the Doctor said as her leaned down and gave Sarah a quick kiss as they parted, when they reached Sarah's bedroom door.

"I'll be waiting." Sarah said as she blew him a kiss before each shut their own perspective doors.

Five minutes later both left their rooms at the same time. Remembering the last time he left his room, he carefully checked to make sure his path was clear. Sarah could see exactly what he was doing. "So should we install a crosswalk signal here?" she asked with a smile.

"I promise to try my very best not to run you down again." the Doctor replied with a smile, placing both hands over both hearts as a promise. "You look beautiful."

"Yea, these pink flannel pajamas are so sexy. And when you add these big pink fuzzy slippers and the big pink fuzzy robe, well…what man could resist me?" Sarah replied. "Now you, 'you' truly are handsome. Those blue satin pajamas and your blue satin robe," Sarah said moving forward and rubbing her hands over the Doctor's chest, "this is sexy. I'm glad I'm the only one seeing you. I'd hate to lose you after you went to all the trouble of proposing."

"Not a chance, never." the Doctor said wrapping his arms around Sarah and pulling her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You know I think I could stay like this forever."

"Me too. But eventually we'd get hungry or tired. Let's go get comfortable in the entertainment room." Sarah said, sliding from in front of the Doctor to his side.

"Your wish is my command." he said, not relinquishing his grip on Sarah with his right arm. "Have anything particular in mind tonight?"

"No, nothing in particular, do you have any ideas?" she said leaning a little more into the Doctor as they approached the entertainment room.

"Oh ideas are never the problem. Controlling the ideas that come into my head, that's the problem." he said quietly as his lips brushed the top of her head as he spoke.

"You're incorrigible, do you know that?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"You'll be surprised to hear that you're not the first person to tell me that. Come on." he said opening the door for Sarah. The smell and sounds of popcorn popping greeted them. "How about a comedy?"

"Sounds good to me. What comedy? Wait a minute, does it have to be a movie?" Sarah asked as the Doctor shook his head no. "Does the Tardis have access to television shows as well as movies?"

"The Tardis has everything. Just tell me the name and I'll pull it up in the computer." the Doctor replied while moving to an instrument panel that looked like a complicated keyboard. The panel had flipped down from the wall next to the controls.

"Type in 'Are You Being Served'." Sarah said.

"Do you want to see it from the beginning?" he asked with a smile after seeing Sarah's amazement at yet another small feature of the entertainment room.

"Yes please." Sarah replied with a smile. She had seen just a few bits and parts of the show while passing through a few retail store television departments.

"You know I think I heard Harry and Benton talking about this show once. Is it about a department store and the people who work there?"

"Yes, more or less. But if you don't want to see it we can choose something else."

"No it sounds very promising. All right, it's loaded." He turned to see Sarah pouring sodas and scooping popcorn. "You read my mind. Ready?" he asked as they sat together on the sofa, picking up the remote control.

"Always." Sarah replied.

After several episodes, both the Doctor and Sarah were more asleep than awake. The Doctor stirred in his sleep to find they were both laying side by side on the long and deep plush sofa. Sarah was sound asleep and looking very comfortable with her arm wrapped around his chest and her head resting on his arm. The Doctor glanced at the time and was surprised to find that it was three in the morning. He looked once again at Sarah's peaceful, sleeping form and decided to go back to sleep himself. It wouldn't hurt either of them to be comforted by the other's presence. He lightly kissed Sarah's cheek before falling into a deep sleep himself.

After some discussion, the Doctor and Sarah decided to have an October wedding, giving Sarah the time needed to get accustomed to her new way of life as well as having all the time she and Doris needed to prepare for the wedding.

Months had passed and the Doctor was very proud of Sarah. She took to space travel like a seasoned pro. Harry had even chosen to come along once. Having Harry onboard was like having a two year old along. He was continually pressing buttons without knowing what they did and saying the wrong thing, often making situations worse than they needed to be. Thankfully, the Doctor thought, Harry had decided space travel wasn't his cup of tea.

Over the last nine months Sarah had come face to proverbial face with a Sontaran, several dinosaurs, Daleks, Aggedor, the Spiders of Metebelis 3, an out of control robot on Earth, Vogans, Cybermen and the Wirrn on the Ark.

It was hard to believe that their wedding day was only a few weeks away. He had barely seen Sarah in the last two days. Between wedding dress fittings, last minute wedding preparations as well as her work at UNIT there was very little time left to spend together.

The Doctor was stooped over the central console taking apart one of the displays when Sarah walked in the room. The Doctor turned and smiled before asking, "Excuse me Miss, you look very familiar. Have we met?"

"You know," Sarah started, as she stopped a few feet away from the Doctor continuing with a smile, "you do look very familiar. But I'm having trouble placing you. Do you have anything that could jog my memory?"

The Doctor laid his Sonic Screwdriver next to the rotor before he circled Sarah, sizing her up. "I think I might have just the thing that will jog your memory." he said as he moved in close, running both hands slowly up her back before running his fingers up and through her hair and pulling her in for a intensely passionate kiss. "How about now?" he asked as his lips left hers.

"It's starting to come back to me." she said in a low voice as his hands pulled her in even closer and he started kissing her neck. "Oh, yes. Now I remember. You're the one that asked me to marry him." she said as she ran her fingers through his curly brown hair.

"Tell me you're finished and we can spend the evening together. I've missed being with you." he admitted quietly.

"I'm finished. I'm yours all weekend." she said as she looked deeply into his eyes, marveling at the love she saw there that was hers and hers alone.

"I have one more fitting, and so do you by the way, and then the planning of this wedding is finished. And then all that's left to do is show up and get married."

"Alistair and Harry thought we should go together to the tailor. You know, I don't think they trust me to get the right suit." the Doctor said.

"Tux." corrected Sarah.

"Not suit?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope. Tux. Hungry?" Sarah asked.

"Starved, do you want to go out?" the Doctor whispered in Sarah's ear, earning him a involuntary shiver from Sarah.

"No, let's eat where you can do that again." she replied with a smile.

"Oh I can do that anywhere." he said pulling her into his arms.

"I know you can. But let's stick close to home tonight." she answered cryptically.

"Are you feeling all right?" the Doctor asked pulling back to look Sarah over. He knew she was tired, but something in her voice sounded as if it were something more.

"You'll think it's silly." Sarah replied blushing, feeling embarrassed that the Doctor could read her so well. Most of the time it was wonderful being on the same wavelength, most of the time. But this time…in for a penny, in for a pound, she thought. "All day long, I've had the feeling that something was going to happen." Sarah stated and watched the look of confusion appear on the Doctor's face. "I told you it was silly."

"No, it's not silly. We'll just stay home tonight. That way, I can have you all to myself. Now let's grab some pizza in the entertainment room." he said as he turned Sarah around and both headed toward the smell of freshly prepared pizza. When he was sure Sarah wasn't watching the Doctor frowned, hoping Sarah wasn't right.

After dinner and watching a few television shows, both the Doctor and Sarah had departed to their perspective bedrooms. Both were enjoying a much needed deep and peaceful sleep. That was until the bells and alarms started ringing, demanding attention. Both the Doctor and Sarah sprang from their beds and almost had another near collision in the hallway.

"What's happening, why are the alarms ringing?" Sarah yelled to be heard above the din.

"I don't know." the Doctor shouted as he grabbed Sarah's hand and they ran to the console room.

The Doctor sprang to the central console checking the dials and the multitude of displays. Then he circled around to the opposite side and hit a button that stopped the assault of the alarms to their ears. It took Sarah a few minutes for her hearing to return properly. "What's happening? Is it another Tardis?" Sarah asked, still yelling.

"I'm not sure. But according to these readings it appears as if there was a rip in time and space. And 'something' shot through the rip." he replied as he continued to move from reading to reading trying to make sense of it all. The readings on all the displays were fading quickly, being replaced by readings of the immediate region of the Earth the Tardis was sitting on. Then a look of confusion, and if he admitted it to himself, panic spread across his face before saying, "That shouldn't be happening." he said, looking at Sarah.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Sarah, concerned after seeing the expression on the Doctor's face.

"I've lost contact with everyone and everything." he added as he hurriedly moved from panel to panel before pulling a lower panel off the bottom of the central console itself. "Everything looks fine." He returned his attention back to the top of the central console. "I'm still getting readings from the area around the Tardis. I just can't get any readings from space. Wait a minute, this can't be right."

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, unsure whether this was good news or bad.

"There are two Tardis showing on the display."

"Who do you think it is?" Sarah inquired.

"No, you don't understand. Not two different Tardis. Two of this Tardis. This very Tardis." the Doctor said using his hands pointing to the ground.

"Maybe there's a fault in the…" Sarah stopped herself suddenly at a loss for words. The Doctor was looking terribly dejected. "You'll figure it out. You're the smartest person I've ever met."

"The other Tardis on the display didn't appear to be far from here. But I'm having trouble bringing up the reading again to get an exact location." Moving to another display he added, "The tear in time and space is still there. I'm sure of that, even if I can't get any readings on it."

"How can it be fixed?" Sarah asked.

"Whatever it was that shot through there, needs to go back. That may be enough to close it up. If not, once I can contact the Time Lords, they can repair it. But it looked so irregular. It's unlike anything I've ever seen before." the Doctor said coming to stand in front of Sarah.

"How is it different?"

"It appeared as if not only space and time has been ripped, but possibly realities." he said, pulling Sarah against his chest, finding comfort in holding her close.

"Realities? Now I'm really lost." Sarah said looking up into his face as she laced her fingers behind his back.

"There are other realities out there. A reality where there is possibly another me and possibly another you, each living in their own version of their reality. In an old Gallifreyan fable it was said that when space and time was perfectly aligned you could trade places with your other self and live their version of your life. And when you did, you would find the life you had from the start was perfect. I believe your people have a saying, 'the glass is always cleaner."

Sarah corrected him with a smile, "Did you mean, the grass is always greener?"

"I guess that does make a bit more sense. Anyway, it was just a fable. I certainly don't wish to trade places with anyone. I'm perfectly happy where I am." He smiled into her hair as he hugged her, turning solemn he continued, "This was a violent rip in space and time. Whatever it was must have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. In any case, we need to find them and get them back to their own reality. I think we'll just pop over to a few surrounding locations and take a few readings. Where are you going?" he asked as she turned from his embrace to leave the room.

"I have to get dressed if we're going on a trip." she replied.

"No you don't." he said pulling her back. "We'll go in the Tardis, we'll never even leave the room." he said leaning down to give her a kiss before turning to the central console to set the coordinates. He pulled down the lever for dematerialization to begin and nothing happened. "That's not good, the dematerialization circuit isn't working. This makes absolutely no sense. When we stopped by Gallifrey last week the techs checked her over with a fine tooth comb." He normally wouldn't have allowed anyone to touch his Tardis, but she was overdue for some upgrades. He wanted to keep Sarah as safe as possible, even if it did mean putting up with the techs' smart ass comments and looks at the old girl. The Doctor realized he was more that tired, and possibly that was adding to his aggravation. Aggravation he didn't want to unduly take out on Sarah. He decided to get some sleep before he ripped the entire console apart. "Come on, I'll work on it in the morning. Maybe I'll figure it out while I sleep." he said as he ushered Sarah from the room.

"You can do that? Find answers while you sleep I mean." Sarah asked with a smile, knowing he was doing his best to control his emotions so that she wouldn't worry.

"Definitely. Sorry this ruined our evening." he said pulling her close.

"It didn't ruin anything. What's life without a little adventure anyway?" Sarah smiled into his side as they walked.

"You know Sarah, I think we're going to be perfect together." he said as they approached her door. The Doctor opened the door behind her before kissing her firmly and passionately on the lips. He spun her around and kissed the side of her neck before saying, "Goodnight Sarah. I love you!"

"I love you too!" Sarah said, as she twisted in his arms and kissed him before backing up and shutting the door to her room.

"So much for peace, quiet and stability." the Doctor said with a smile as he entered his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Notes:

Okay, here's a few things to take into consideration. In my Universe or Universes there will be no supposition of one and only one Gallifrey. To distinguish between the two Doctors speaking, I'll place their regeneration number ( ) where applicable to denote which Doctor is talking. I hope you enjoy reading this!

In a much different location, in another time and another space, another Doctor now in his ninth regeneration was running not only for his life but that of his companions. The Doctor tall and thin wearing a dark leather jacket was adjusting the Tardis' deflection barrier. "There, that should do it." he announced with a smile to his current companions Rose and Mickey.

"I get the feeling the Sontarans don't like you." Rose stated with a conspirator's smile to Mickey as she sat down on the old worn bench seat, then put her feet up on the rail surrounding the Tardis' central console. For the last fifteen minutes neither she nor Mickey had been sure they would safely escape the Sontarans and their oddly shaped metallic sphere of a ship. "You know Doctor, I just figured out what they remind me of." Rose started, flipping her straight blonde hair back.

"Oh and what would that be?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"A great big silver golf ball." Rose said pleased with her analogy.

"You know you're right! It's been driving me crazy, but that's what it is, a huge golf ball. You're a genius Rose!" Mickey applauded Rose, not just physically but verbally.

"Well, golf ball ship or not" the Doctor started before looking sternly at Mickey, "they're almost impossible to destroy."

"What did you do to have them put such a bounty on your head?" asked Rose, replaying the conversation the Sontaran previously had with the Doctor in her

head.

"The Sontarans are an incredible race of warriors. They exist to conquer all that they consider less than themselves. Unfortunately, they consider everyone else below them." he paused, scratching his dark, shortly cropped hair. "I've had the displeasure of stopping them a few times in the past as well as the future. Thankfully," he added while stroking the central console, "the Tardis is a little faster than the Sontaran Battle Fleet." he finished, puffing up his chest like the Sontaran Ploket had done earlier in his threat of death and total destruction.

Suddenly the floor of the Tardis seemed to lift up knocking both the Doctor and his passengers off their feet. "I thought you said they couldn't reach us through the Tardis' deflection barrier!" yelled Rose over the roar that was now coming from the central console at the Doctor.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Mickey yelled.

"I don't understand!" the Doctor yelled, confusion on his face as he circled the console looking at the dials and making adjustments in an attempt to make sense of what was happening.

"I said…" yelled Mickey.

The Doctor flipped the switch to engage the outside monitor. He looked up and his eyes met Mickey's. "Not 'you' Ricky, the…! Oh no! There's no time to get out of the way. Hold on!"

At the split second the Tardis was going through the now open rip in space, the Sontaran fired off one last barrage of energy. It followed the already weakened Tardis as it entered the rip, causing the energy bolt to explode a nanosecond before emerging on the other side, sucking the Tardis back through the rip before releasing it and propelling it to the other side.

Inside the Tardis, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey were holding on to the rail surrounding the central console for dear life. The combined sounds of the bombardment and the sound of the Tardis' deflection barrier failing was almost deafening. As soon as they entered the rip all sound ceased. It took Rose a second to realize the sound had stopped. She let go of the rail and looked at the Doctor with a smile saying, "So that was easy."

"Rose don't let go, grab the rail and hold on! It's not over yet!" the Doctor screamed.

Rose had no sooner wrapped herself around the rail than the energy bolt hit the Tardis, throwing it through the rip. Immediately they felt the force of being pulled back in as the Tardis was flipped from end to end. Rose started screaming. She couldn't catch her breath. As she lost consciousness she saw the Doctor trying to reach her.

"Rose hang on! We're almost out the other side!" the Doctor shouted. He could see Rose's eyes roll back in her head and her body going limp. Moving as quickly as he could, he barely reached Rose before she hit the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, securing both of them to one of the vertical rails.

This was unlike anything he had ever gone through before, which in itself was saying something, the Doctor thought. He looked up at the display to see what he believed had to be a reflection of sorts before realizing they had finally emerged on the other side. Looking at the screen, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something seemed ever so slightly off. The Doctor gently laid Rose down on the deck before moving around the console and stepping over Mickey's limp form and began searching for answers.

"What happened?" Rose asked from her spot on the floor as she opened her eyes. "I have a headache."

"I believe the sound and light show were too much for you and you fainted." The Doctor said as he helped her to her seat. "Are you all right now?" he asked with a smile.

"Yea…sure…I guess so." Rose said rubbing her temples. "So where are we now? And where's Mickey?" she asked looking up at the view screen.

"Actually we're very near your home planet. Smack in the middle of your universe 'and' in your timeline. And Ricky's getting up from the deck now with what I am sure will be another of his pearls of wisdom." he answered with a smile.

Mickey felt like he had been on the inside of a blender. "You know Doctor," he began as he pulled himself off the floor, "you should hand out those barf bags that the airlines have." The things he went through and the places he was willing to go, just to be a part of Rose's life were unbelievable. Especially since it appeared she was falling for the Doctor. He really couldn't blame her. He could take her places and do things for her that he never could. The only reason he was hanging around was the Doctor didn't seem as eager to reciprocate the feelings. He had to believe there was a reason for that. 'That' was the reason, he reminded himself as he hobbled over to the Doctor, that he hung onto. He would get Rose back. He would!

"Do not throw up on my deck Ricky! If you go in the store room, I'm sure you'll find some equivalent to a 'barf bag'. Now if we could please change the subject…" the Doctor barked.

"Let's stop by Earth and let me pop in one of the shops and pick up some aspirin then." Rose tried.

Before the Doctor could reply, alarm bells started going off all over the console. As the Doctor fought to regain control, the Tardis started to materialize. She was losing power and losing power fast. She landed on the closest planet, Earth. "It appears you'll have plenty of time to do just that." the Doctor said as he went about shutting off the alarms.

"Great I need to pick up a few things anyway. And I know my Mum will be happy to see me. Maybe we can check in and….what's wrong with you then?" she asked moving to the Doctor's side after watching the concern on Mickey's face as he watched the Doctor fiddle with the controls.

"The Tardis doesn't have enough power to take off again." he replied as he checked and rechecked the readings searching for a clue. He suddenly stopped, dead in his tracks as he remembered watching the screen as the Tardis was coming out the other side of the mysterious rip the second time. "It doesn't make sense. It just doesn't make sense. It couldn't be. I'm sure of it." he said while pacing back and forth.

"Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?" Rose asked, standing by the door with her hands on her hips.

"Huh, oh sorry. But I know what I saw." he added.

"Let's try this again. What did you see?" Rose asked, irritated at the Doctor.

"Right before we materialized, the display on the main view screen showed us coming through the, well let's call it a rip. I've never seen anything like it before. I wonder what it was exactly?" He stopped to take a breath and the look of aggravation on Rose's face was evident, so he continued, "It also showed the temporal signature of the Tardis on Earth." the Doctor said trying to add up the facts as he stated them aloud.

"Another Time Lord? That's wonderful!" Rose started, then looked at the Doctor. He didn't seem to be pleased at all. "Aren't you happy? You're not the last Time Lord now. You're not alone. What?" she asked as she raised her hands in the air exasperated.

"The temporal signature was the 'exact same signature' that my Tardis has. No two Tardis have the same temporal signature." the Doctor explained, running his hands through his short hair.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

"First, I'll find you some aspirin. Second, we'll get some rest at least till daylight. And third, we'll have a little look around for that mirror image Tardis." he said as he pointed her towards the Tardis' hallway, towards the bedrooms. Coming Ricky?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Just following you Doctor, just following you." Mickey answered thinking 'that' about summed up his life as of late. Following Rose who was following the Doctor, who seemed to always be following trouble.

"Do you know where we are on Earth and what time, you did say it was my timeline, right?" Rose asked, suppressing a yawn as they walked down the hallway and arrived at her bedroom door.

"England, September 2006. There should be some aspirin in your bathroom. Goodnight Rose." the Doctor replied as Rose shut the door behind her. He turned to say something to Mickey but watched as his bedroom door shut.

He then entered his bedroom before undressing and falling in an exhausted heap on the bed. "I'm definitely not as young as I used to be!" he said aloud to himself before falling into a deep sleep. His last thoughts were of someone from his past. His mind seemed to be falling towards her a lot recently.

Rose entered her bathroom and found the aspirin. She took them back to her bedside and popped them in her mouth. She opened the bottle of water she kept by her bed and took a drink before removing her jeans and flopped down on her bed. Yet another day that the Doctor will more than likely be too busy working on the Tardis to pay much attention to me, Rose thought. Deep inside I know he cares for me. But it's the outside I'd like to give a stiff kick to. I've been about as obvious as I care to be. What is it her mother's always saying? Tomorrow's another day. Yea, right! Rose climbed under the covers and soon found herself asleep, her headache all but forgotten.

Mickey entered his room and closed the door. Rose was right in the next room, but she may as well be a billion miles away. When was she going to get it? He wasn't interested in her the way she wanted. Maybe he was thinking it over. The Doctor would be a fool 'not' to want her. Still, there had to be a reason he hadn't made a decision, but what was it? Was he secretly married? That would be too perfect. Rose would run back to him in a flash, Tardis or no Tardis. It was the first bit of hope he had, imagined or not, and he decided to hang on to it and with any luck get some sleep and dream of a future with Rose.

The Doctor entered the door of the Tardis the next morning with a look of confusion. He looked across the room to see Rose swinging around the corner dressed in a navy jogging suit and a white tee shirt followed closely by Mickey dressed in jeans and a navy tee shirt. They were both smiling.

"I take it your headache's gone then," the Doctor said to Rose and then to Mickey, "and you no longer feel the urge to 'barf'?" the Doctor said with a smile, hoping they didn't see his look of confusion when he first came through the door.

"Yea, it's gone. No headache and no barfing. I was thinking of popping over to see my Mum. How far away are we from…what's wrong? I thought you said we were on Earth last night, England, our timeline right?"

"We are. We're just a bit 'out of the way' or 'off the way', depending on how you look at it. We're in the correct time but not the correct reality." He noticed Rose was looking confused and if he knew her, and he did, aggravation and annoyance were sure to follow. As usual, to the Doctor anyway, Mickey had a look of confusion on his face. The Doctor held up a hand to stop her. "Rose we're no longer in our own reality. I've checked a few things out and the plus is you or Mickey don't exist in this reality." he finished with a smack of his hands together and a big grin.

"How is this a plus? And why does my, our," Rose corrected herself when she heard Mickey clear his throat behind her, "nonexistence make you so bloody happy?" Rose asked as her frustration was turning to anger. The Doctor could be so very infuriating. She would show him and go to sulk at her Mum's flat, but apparently she had nowhere left to go.

"Because, without another two of you running around we don't have to worry about creating a paradox. And you remember what happens when there's a paradox!" he said rather accusingly, singling out Rose.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Just explaining all the repercussions." the Doctor said turning around so that Rose wouldn't see him smile.

"So what else did you find out? Do you know exactly where we are?" asked Rose anxious to go outside.

"We are someplace that in our timeline no longer exists, well at least not on this property, but having said that I'm not sure where the base actually is located now."

"You're talking in riddles again Doctor." Rose said as she followed the Doctor around the console as he checked readings.

"Just tell us what's going on." Mickey stated, wondering what the Doctor had got them involved in this time.

"All right Rose, Ricky, you want to know everything?" he started by leading Rose to her usual seat and indicating with a nod that Mickey to do the same. "Well here goes. We 'are' in London in September 2006, we 'have' materialized in a little used, well in your timeline anyway, bit of property located in a wooded area." The Doctor momentarily stopped to give them time to take this information in. He heard Rose clear her throat and started again. "We have materialized on the property of what was once a military base called UNIT. The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. In our Universe UNIT is still active, but not in this location. But we digress. I slipped around a few little shortcuts I know about and discovered the reason we, well I, saw another Tardis last night. It's here."

"What's here?" Rose asked.

"My Tardis, this Tardis, its twin for 'this' dimension. And everyone I know from our timeline are here. But everyone is, what appears to be anyway, the same age that I knew them years ago." the Doctor said as he stopped in front of Rose and Mickey, once again allowing them to digest the information he had gathered. In doing so he found himself lost in his own thoughts of his own past history once again.

"Hello?" Rose said as she waved her hand in front of the Doctor's face to bring him out of his reverie. "So what you're telling me is you're here. Another you?" she asked exchanging a smile with Mickey. This should be interesting.

"Yes and no." he said wishing he didn't need to explain about past companions here and now. He had a nasty feeling that before this was all said and done Rose was going to have a fit and a half, more than likely directed at him. Who was he kidding, it would 'definitely' be directed at him. "Rose we need to have a long talk." He heard Mickey clear his voice once again and saw him stand. "You know Ricky, you should really see a doctor about that throat of yours." Then said softer, "Come on, I meant you too. Sit back down next to Rose." He decided Mickey might actually be his saving grace in all of this. Rose liked nothing better than to be the center of attention. So with any luck when she threw the fit he knew was coming, Mickey would be willing to comfort her.

"This isn't going to be a fun talk is it? Why don't we go out and grab some chips? I could really go for some chips." Rose stated as she got up and circled the console, hoping to get around anything serious.

"Sorry, we can't go anywhere. At least not before we have this discussion. Ready?" he asked solemnly.

"It appears I have no choice, so let's get it over with." Rose replied, resigned to her fate as she circled the console and flopped herself back down in her usual seat.

"So anything yet?" Sarah asked the Doctor whose head was hidden inside the lower section of the central console as she came through the Tardis door. She had been distributing a few reports she had finished ahead of schedule to the Requisitions Department, Property Transfers Department as well as the Brigadier's Office.

"No, nothing other than I observed last night. I'm afraid it's going to be up to us to do a ground reconnaissance. Did you talk to the guards that were on duty last night?" the Doctor asked, knowing that Sarah would leave no stone unturned.

"Yes, one of the guards at the door heard a sort of rumble at the same time the alarms went off in the Tardis. And one of the Maintenance Crews filed a report at the same time, that they also heard a rumble that sounded as if it came from the woods behind UNIT. They were at the Incinerator out back at the time. One of the other guards had gone to the Guard Shack to okay a delivery, and according to him, he thought he saw a flash coming from the woods last night." Sarah said, now standing over the Doctor whose head was now completely out of the bottom of the central console.

"What was the delivery, maybe the two events are connected?" the Doctor tried.

"I highly doubt it." Sarah replied as a blush slipped across her face.

"And why would that be?" the Doctor asked, wondering what could cause Sarah to blush.

"It was not only Christmas yesterday, but also the guard's birthday. Apparently his girlfriend showed up to wish him a happy birthday." Sarah answered. The Doctor was starting to speak, but Sarah beat him to the punch. "She was wearing nothing but a bow." Sarah replied with a smile. "I left some reports in my room. Can I get you anything?" she asked after stopping by the doorway to the hall.

The Doctor was lost in thought and whatever the thought was made him smile.

"Do you need a moment?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Uh, ah, no. I mean no, there's nothing I need. That is except for you." he replied.

"Good cover. Is there anything I can do to help you with the Tardis?" Sarah tried again. She knew how important the Tardis was to the Doctor. And she could only imagine how cut off he felt not being able to contact Gallifrey.

"You already have. We now know that the other Tardis is somewhere here on the grounds of UNIT. I think it's time to tell the Brigadier about this. Do you know if he's back from his meeting yet?" he asked as he approached Sarah in the doorway and took her hands in his.

"He had just passed the Guard Shack according to his secretary when I dropped off the report. Are you sure there's nothing I can I do to help?" she asked as the Doctor moved even closer to her.

"I thought you had a report to do." he replied now only a few inches from Sarah's face.

"That report isn't due for a week. I was just trying to stay out of your way." she said as each word was softer than the last, due to the Doctor's mouth closing in on hers.

"You're never, ever in my way." the Doctor said, letting his lips brush against hers as he spoke before giving her a firm, passionate kiss.

Sarah pulled back looking into the Doctor's deep blue eyes. "You don't seem in much of a hurry suddenly. Why is that?"

"If I can't move my Tardis, then chances are good he can't move his. Chances are also not only good but excellent that once we get both Tardis together, we may have a working Tardis. Then hopefully we can return that Tardis to the time, place and reality it belongs in.

"So where do we start?", Sarah asked. Before he had a chance to answer, both turned after hearing sounds coming from the central console.

From beneath the console a sudden eruption exploded, then popped and fizzed. The Doctor rushed forward and was able to get back to the circuits before anything was completely beyond repair. The look on his face spoke volumes. "That 'was' the de-dematerialization circuit. A previously working circuit. Thankfully for us, I have a spare. Unfortunately it will take most of the day to install and calibrate." the Doctor explained dejectedly.

"Sorry. I'd better leave you alone." Sarah said guiltily, feeling she was responsible for the explosion.

"Sarah, come back." he said as he saw her come back to stand on the far side of the central console. "This wasn't your fault. It was mine. Tell you what, it's nine o'clock now, how about you bring us something to eat at noon? We'll have a picnic on the floor in here. I can fuss and moan about the installation and you can tell me about that awful fiancé of yours." he added with a smile.

"I do not have an awful fiancé! I have a wonderful and brilliant fiancé!" Sarah said standing up for him, even defending him to himself.

"Who am I to argue with my bride to be? Speaking of which, has Doris called you yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, but how did you know?" she asked in surprise.

"I have been around humans for quite some time you know. And usually when one of you marry, it seems to command a great deal of attention. From the invitations all the way to where someone will sit at the reception." he said waving his hands in the air.

"It seems that you know more about this than I do. Maybe you should plan this wedding." Sarah said leaning against the central console with her arms folded across her chest, smiling.

"Oh, no. I want this to be traditional for you, for us. I want you to plan the perfect day for us. Of course any day or night with you will be perfect. But I want this to be a day you will always remember." he added, quickly closing the distance between them. "I love you Sarah Jane Smith." he said pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you too. You better get back to work." she said as she attempted to turn him around. "I know you want to find that other Tardis and to do that, I know you want to finish this. So get back to work!" she added with a smile, while attempting to fake sternness to his back as she pushed him along.

"You're right. I'll get back to work. You're going to be a bossy wife aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"Definitely. I have lots of things I plan on ordering you to do." she said as she turned him around for a final kiss before walking out of the room.

The Doctor just stood there with a huge smile plastered over his face. It took him several minutes before he could once again concentrate on repairing the circuit. Sarah was definitely going to be perfect for him, he thought as he lowered himself to the floor and wedged his head back under the open console.

Deep in the woods surrounding UNIT another conversation was taking place. Another Doctor was taking yet another stroll around his central console. At one point he had started counting and was on the far side of a hundred. But when Rose accused him of misleading her and threw her water bottle at him after he explained to her that she was not the first person to ever accompany him in his travels, he decided to stop. From what he could gather it wasn't so much the fact that he had companions, it was the fact that most were female. And Mickey…he just sat there and smiled every time he thought Rose wasn't looking. He was enjoying the Doctor's discomfort a little 'too' much. He was beginning to wish he hadn't made fun of Mickey, quite so much.

"So for the last nine hundred years and nine bodies you have been with first one young Earth girl, then the next." she yelled accusingly from her seat next to the console.

"Well to be perfectly honest, all of them weren't from Earth." he replied with a smile.

"Oh, and why are you confessing this now? Are you afraid I'm going to run into one of your little tarts?" she yelled. In response to her question the Doctor lowered his head. "One's here, isn't she? You've already seen her haven't ya?"

Mickey decided this was like watching a great tennis match. If he wasn't careful, his neck would be sore turning first to the Doctor then to Rose. He couldn't have asked for a more entertaining conversation. He decided he would fare better in Rose's memory of this day by keeping his mouth shut.

"Can I say something?" the Doctor asked, waiting till Rose had sat down again. He knew she would be surprised, but hadn't counted on her being this…mad. Thank God he had already had the conversation explaining regeneration. Though looking back, she had thrown quite a fit over that as well. When he met her eyes, he tried again. "Rose, you must understand that this is not our reality, our Universe. So even if one of my former companions…" he stopped when he saw the questioning and hurt in her eyes. "The 'individual' that is here in this timeline, is not the same person," he decided to stick to noncommittal descriptions, "that traveled with me. She is here, in 'her' timeline with 'her' Doctor. In this case, with my fourth regeneration."

"What's her name?" Rose asked quietly.

"Sarah. Sarah Jane Smith. What else do you want to know?" he asked hoping her lack of yelling was a positive sign.

"Where does she work or does she, or did she just follow you around?" Rose asked with an undeniable jealous sounding ring to it, realizing too late that she had just described herself.

"When I knew her m…erm, Sarah was a journalist.", he replied knowing that Rose had to know that he almost said 'my Sarah'. So much for being noncommittal. And whether Rose knew it or not, he knew it. He'd never looked back on his travels with Sarah at any time and regretted any of it. Sarah had been his best friend, still was as far as he was concerned. He knew he had a habit of telling companions that they were his best friend and he knew it was wrong. The one time he was serious, was with Sarah. She 'was' his best friend, and at one point they had shared more. Then the fateful call from Gallifrey had put an end to their time together. He still missed her, thought of her more and more and expected he always would imagine the what ifs.

"Posh was she?" Rose said with as much attitude as possible. She hadn't known that she had been in competition with memories of countless other companions. And now that she did, she would see one of them face to face.

"No, she wasn't posh. She put herself through school and covered hard news stories not articles about the way you should arrange a room or plant a flower bulb. She worked very hard to have her voice heard." he stated, realizing he probably said way too much and in Rose's eyes, with way too much conviction.

Rose realized that she was only hurting herself by putting the Doctor on the carpet. What was wrong with her? She had other boyfriends. So why was it such a shock that he had? "So Sarah is probably an old lady by now, right?"

"In our reality, she is older. In this one, no. She appears to be the same age as when she traveled with me." When Rose and Mickey looked confused, he added, "It's like I said earlier. I'm only in my fourth regeneration in this reality. Do you smell something?" the Doctor asked as the smell of something burning hit his nostrils.

"Yea, as well as see something smoking." she replied pointing to the underside of the console.

The Doctor threw open the floor hatch to get close enough to the now enflamed circuit and used the extinguisher that he kept there to put out the fire.

"What caused that?" asked Mickey, peering over the Doctor's shoulder.

"I have absolutely no idea."

"Was it important?" asked Rose, secretly enjoying his aggravation. Good, she thought. To her, it seemed the Tardis was paying him back for causing her pain.

"Was it important?" he asked indignantly. "Everything in this Tardis is important! That happened to be the de-dematerialization circuit. This will take hours to repair!" The Doctor heard more than saw, now that his head was encased in the console, Rose walking toward the door. "You can't go out Rose. Not now. We have to wait till I figure out a way to approach myself 'and' not set the base on full alert."

"So what should I do in the meantime?" Rose asked, bored with all of this already.

"Listen to your music, read a book, play a game with Ricky, there must be virtually hundreds of things you could do." the Doctor replied. "Just don't leave the Tardis!" he added. He heard Rose stomp across the floor with Mickey following and seconds after that, heard the door to her bedroom slam shut.

The Doctor knew she was young, but there were times he wished she would hurry and grow up. She doesn't realize how important this is, he told himself. If we get out of here I'll take her somewhere exciting where she can dance and have the kind of fun she wants to have. We've got to get out of here. It would be a lot easier to pacify Rose in a working Tardis than a grounded one.

He enjoyed being with Rose. She made him feel young. And he knew she wanted more than friendship. And to be honest, at times so did he. But then there were times like now, when her immaturity really showed and he wished for days with Sarah…he had to stop this line of thinking. Maybe it was time that they had a talk about the way they felt about one another. As soon as he decided exactly what that was. But not here, not now. Now he needed to fix the Tardis and hopefully with help from his other self, return himself, Rose and Mickey to their own Universe and timeline.

"So let me get this straight Doctor," the Brigadier was saying, "somewhere on this property there's another you as well as another Tardis. Is that correct?" The Brigadier was looking from the Doctor to Sarah and the others who had been alerted to this impromptu meeting the Doctor had called.

"Yes, I believe you've got it! After we leave here, Sarah and I will be going on a little reconnaissance where I believe the Tardis is sitting awaiting my arrival. Questions anyone?" the Doctor asked looking around the room with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So do you want company Doctor?" Benton asked, curious to meet the other Doctor.

"I think it would probably be best if it were just Sarah and myself." the Doctor said flashing a big smile at Sarah. Then looked at Harry and Benton who were sitting to his left and said, "I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet me tomorrow. I just wanted to get any paperwork that the Brigadier felt necessary out of the way." He then turned to the Brigadier saying, "I know how you love your paperwork Brigadier.".

"It's not for my benefit Doctor." the Brigadier sighed.

"Oh I know. It's for the others. Well thankfully I have Sarah." the Doctor said with a huge smile.

"And I thank Heaven for that as well." the Brigadier said with a quick look of encouragement to Sarah.

"So I and I and Sarah will see everyone tomorrow." he said rising and taking Sarah's hand and pulled her through the door he had just opened.

"So do you think it will be the same him? I mean it could be one of the older version of him." Benton said, after the Doctor and Sarah closed the door behind them.

"Sergeant Benton I have never been one to speculate about anything concerning the Doctor. It just gives me a headache." the Brigadier said standing and pulling his coat off its stand. "I bid you goodnight gentlemen. Time to go home to some sort of semblance of normalcy. Gentlemen." the Brigadier said as he left his office, leaving Harry and Benton standing at attention.

"What do you make of this Harry?" Benton said as he and Harry left the Brigadier's office.

"A second Doctor? I'm barely used to the first one running around. And do you think 'he'll' have someone traveling with him?" Harry asked, laughing as they left, both heading for their cars.

"You know I hadn't thought of that. This year has really been a time for surprises hasn't it? First the Averians, the Master, Nancy Acrims, the Doctor proposing to Sarah and now a second Doctor. I can't wait to see what happens next." Benton replied, laughing as they arrived at their cars.

"Don't say that. I was looking forward to some downtime. See you tomorrow Benton." Harry said opening his car door. He hoped for Sarah's sake that this wasn't the beginning of another big mess. She and the Doctor deserved at least one happily ever after, regardless of how brief it may be.

"Goodnight Harry." Benton answered smiling. Tomorrow would be one morning

he would be early, he thought as he pulled out of the garage.

The Doctor and Sarah had reached the edge of the woods surrounding UNIT, after a quick stop in the Tardis for Sarah's coat. The Doctor had a large flashlight in preparation for the quickly setting sun and was swinging it around to search for the second Tardis.

"There's an old pathway if my memory serves me correctly. Let's try that way first." the Doctor said as Sarah moved closer to him in the dark and cold. "You okay?" he asked taking her hand in his. He could feel the coolness of her skin through the fabric of her gloves.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little cold. Are you all right?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in the fading daylight.

"Me? Oh I'm wonderful. I get to meet another me, how much better could I get?" he said with a bright smile on his face. The pair rounded the path encircling a huge oak tree to reveal a natural opening revealing the landing site of the other Tardis.

²The Doctor and Sarah looked at one another with a smile and approached the Tardis. When they were about ten feet away, the door opened and the light streaming from it showed three forms exiting. As the trio stepped into the darkness, the two groups met. Due to the fact that the Doctor from that Tardis also carried a flashlight, each were able to visually size up the other.

"Don't everyone talk at once." the Doctor (4) started. "My, I have changed. Regeneration?" he asked.

"Ninth. And you were my fourth." the Doctor (9) stated with a sigh. It certainly was one of his more 'colorful' regenerations. He looked over at Sarah. She was so very young and even more beautiful than he had remembered her.

"I believe you know Sarah." the Doctor (4) said.

Sarah looked into this new Doctor's eyes. She could see the same brilliance that she could see in her Doctor's eyes every time she gazed upon them. "Hello." Sarah reached forward to shake his hand. "So I traveled with you in your reality?" Sarah inquired.

"Yes, you traveled with me for a bit." said the Doctor (9) in an attempt to downplay the excitement he felt at seeing and touching Sarah again in front of Rose. "It's wonderful to see you again Sarah." he said while shaking her hand.

He could hear Rose moving behind him, so he reached back and pulled her forward. "I'd like to introduce you to Rose Tyler. Rose this is, well, me. And this is Sarah Jane Smith."

"It's nice to meet you Rose." Sarah said as she shook Rose's hand. Sarah hated to be catty, but it felt like Rose squeezed her hand a little too hard when they shook. Rose was looking her up and down in an obvious way. Sarah wondered if she was trying to intimidate her or this was the way she treated all females. In either case, Rose had nothing that she wanted. Out of respect for the Doctor, her Doctor, she decided to let it go. Whatever her problem was it didn't concern her.

"And 'you' as well." Rose replied while making sure to squeeze Sarah's hand firmly as she scrutinized every detail of Sarah's face. She wasn't sure why, but in her heart she knew that this was her competition for the Doctor.

The Doctor (4) seemed oblivious to the tension Rose was attempting to inflict. "Have you been traveling with me long?" the Doctor (4) asked with one of his big grins plastered on his face.

"About six months." Rose answered, finally backing up and standing beside 'her' Doctor. She was suddenly intrigued that this was once her Doctor.

"And this is Ricky, he is one of Rose's boyfriends. He's been traveling with us a few weeks." the Doctor (9) said, thankful that Mickey was here to use as a buffer of sorts.

"Actually it's Mickey, only he calls me Ricky. It's nice to meet you Sarah." Mickey said reaching forward and taking Sarah's hand and then the Doctor's.

"It's nice to meet you Mickey." Sarah replied.

"Do you think we could take this inside? It's miserably cold out here." Rose asked, eager to see where and what this version of her world thought of as normal.

"Yes, of course Rose." the Doctor (4) answered with a smile, reaching out and taking Sarah's hand in his. Sarah and the Doctor were leading the way through the grounds. They had almost arrived when the Doctor (4) turned to his other self (9) and said, "I thought tonight we might compare notes and in the morning when Sergeant Benton and the others have arrived, we could have them bring your Tardis inside and place it next to mine. I have a feeling they may need each other."

"I agree." the Doctor (9) replied. It would be good to see the Brigadier, Harry and Sergeant Benton again. By now, the group had reached one of the side doors at UNIT and both Doctors automatically headed for the Doctor's lab.

Taped to the closed lab door was a folded note with Sarah's name on the front. The Doctor (4) took it from the door and handed it to Sarah.

Sarah opened the paper and read aloud. "Sarah, The reports for this month's requisitions and transfers were lost when the server crashed. We have the techs working on it, but the reports are history. Please resubmit the last four weeks' reports. I can enter it in at 0600 hours tomorrow morning. Sorry again, hope you didn't have any plans. If you can get them to me in time, I'll owe you big. Sandy." So much for getting to know the other Doctor, Sarah thought. Sarah gazed up at her Doctor's face and smiled saying, "I better get started on this now. I know the two of you don't need me around asking questions." Sarah made it as far as the archway leading to the small room the Tardis was kept in before the Doctor called to her.

"Sarah just a minute." the Doctor (4) said as he reached out and took one of her hands in his. "Where are you going to work on the reports?"

"I thought I might use the Tardis' library. Unless you need it that is." Sarah replied. She was glad that she didn't know where that server was located. For if she did, there wouldn't be enough techs in the world to put it back together again. This was the second time it had happened in the short period of time she had worked for UNIT.

"No, I just wondered where I could find you for dinner. Sorry you have to do them again." the Doctor added.

"That's okay. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help." Sarah replied with a small smile.

"You already have. I love you." the Doctor replied moving closer to her, their foreheads touching before leaning in to a quick kiss. "See you soon."

"I love you too." Sarah replied with a smile before returning to the Tardis to get started with the task at hand.

The Doctor (9), Rose and Mickey couldn't believe what they were seeing. The Doctor (9) and his Sarah had been close. They had even shared a bed for a time, but they had never shared their feelings with the outside world. Could this world be so different? Could he have been different, and if he were, would he be with Sarah to this day? There were a lot of questions to consider, but not now. And especially not in front of Rose's prying eyes.

In Rose's mind, this proved that the Doctor, her Doctor, was capable of a relationship with her. A Time Lord 'was' capable of not only a relationship but 'all' the feelings involved in a serious relationship with a human. But, she had witnessed firsthand the way her Doctor looked at Sarah. He had very strong feelings for Sarah, even now. Could she take Sarah's place in his mind?

The Doctor (4) returned to the trio, slapped his hands together and said, "Let's compare notes, shall we?"

"Fantastic! Is the Mess Hall still open?" the Doctor (9) asked.

"Yes, let's grab some coffee." the Doctor (4) replied.

"Rose do you and Ricky want to go back to our Tardis?" the Doctor (9) asked, knowing Rose wouldn't be interested in the technical aspects of the Tardis' problems.

"If you'd like, you can go to ours. You can go to the entertainment room and catch a movie or go to the library and read." the Doctor (4) offered.

"I think I'll just take a walk outside." replied Rose hoping Mickey would stay behind with the Doctor. She needed to be on her own for a bit to go over her newfound information.

"Don't worry Doctor. I'll keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble." Mickey volunteered.

"Ah, but who will keep you out of trouble?" the Doctor (9) asked.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny!" Mickey replied, starting after a retreating Rose.

The Doctor (4) reached into his myriad of pockets and located several UNIT Guest Passes, that he kept handy. "Mickey, just show these if you get stopped." he said handing them to Mickey who had returned to the pair.

"Sure, thanks." Mickey replied as he turned and ran to catch up with a quickly disappearing Rose.

"Stay out of trouble you two. Meet us back here," the Doctor (9) yelled then looked to his counterpart and finished, "in two hours." The Doctor (4) nodded in agreement.

"We'll be back." Mickey yelled from the hallway at both Doctors.

In her mind, Rose kept teetering back and forth as to whether she really cared if she were in the Doctor's future. Most of the time she did, but there were times she wished she and Mickey were back home living the way they once had. As she went through the second set of doors, both men could be heard laughing loudly. Just what he needed, someone to tell him that they were the best thing that ever happened to either of their realities. Up ahead was a tall handsome guard. Maybe she could lose Mickey. After all, a little flirting never hurt anyone, she thought as she smiled at the guard.

On Gallifrey the inevitable had finally come to pass. The High Council had convened to vote on the matter at hand, the Master's freedom. Councilor Batin was at the end of a very long fight to delay the Master's release. For nine months the Master had been a model prisoner, jumping through every hoop the Council had set before him. And now as he watched the Master's smiling face leave the Inner Council Chamber a free man, he couldn't help but shudder. For all the pomp and circumstance that he threw before the Doctor's frivolous ways, he had to admit, the Doctor had been right when it came to the Master. The Master was trouble, always had been and more than likely always would be.

He hadn't been able to prove that Dr. Solon was lying, but deep in his hearts he knew he was. Still, the Doctor had proved to be more than a match for the Master. So that was that. He would inform the Doctor and wish him well and move on to the next problem at hand.

"Councilor Batin, I'm sorry for the intrusion Sir but there is a serious problem." the senior engineer said in a furious burst of speed.

"Engineer Tymmis isn't it?" asked Batin.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir." he muttered.

"Well go on, what is the crisis?" he asked with irritation.

"Our senior astronomers alerted the Space Engineering Section six hours ago as soon as the phenomenon was detected." he explained as he tried to slow his speech and remain calm.

"And what phenomenon would that be Tymmis?" Batin asked now becoming bored.

"Oh, I'm sorry Councilor Batin. Our Space Engineering section was alerted to a rip in the fabric of time and space last night." Tymmis replied.

"Well close it! We have the knowledge to handle this. Why are you bothering me with this?" Batin said as he was rising to leave the Council's Inner Chamber.

"Sir, there's more." he hesitated as he watched the Councilor sit back down, sigh and wave his hand for the engineer to continue. "The rip appears to extend between realities. That in itself could still be closed had nothing departed realities." Tymmis finished with his head bowed.

"What departed realities?" Batin asked, now concerned.

"A Tardis, Sir. It departed from the other reality and entered into ours it seems." Tymmis replied in a low voice.

"Do you have a description or a type?" he asked leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes Sir, it's an old Type Forty. It's owner in this reality is listed as the…."

"Doctor." finished Batin. "Have you made contact yet?"

"No Sir. We haven't been able to contact him. All of our signals are bouncing back, we are unable to obtain any further information. We have several other sections working on a solution to this problem, do you have any further orders Sir?" Tymmis asked, hoping to leave the Councilor's presence. He hated delivering bad news to the Council. They always seemed to look at him as if it were his fault.

"So you've come to report that Gallifrey is essentially blind and deaf. Just keep me up to date on this." the Councilor sighed as he left his seat. As he turned to leave he stopped and looked back at the engineer, and said in a harsh voice, "Find a solution to this problem! Work round the clock till you find a resolution!" He left the engineer standing alone in the chamber watching the swirl of the Councilor's robes as he disappeared through the doorway.

As the Master closed the distance between himself and his Tardis, he smiled as he passed those that so many times had passed judgment on him. He turned his key in the lock and entered his Tardis' console room. Awaiting him was an up and coming pair of Gallifreyans. Dragget, an up and coming expert in computer astronomy and Saams a trainee in the communications department. Both were considered to be exceptionally talented and gifted experts in their fields, in spite of their lack of experience. On the far side of the console awaited Ploket, a General in the Sontaran fleet.

"General, Gentlemen thank you for all your help. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am." the Master said as he bowed at the three. "Now," the Master said as he stood before them, "what do you have to report?" as he looked to the two young Gallifreyans.

"Master I think you will be quite pleased." started Dragget. I was able to in effect, given your expert instructions of course, cause the illusion of an unexplainable rip in time and space at the coordinates given to me by General Ploket. I was 'very' successful." Dragget boasted.

"And you Saams, what of your part in our little charade?" the Master asked with a smile.

"I also have had great success. The coordinates the Time Lords think they are using are not valid. Any signal they attempt to send will do nothing but bounce back at them. It will seem to them as if they are alone in all space and time. Right now their first priority is to repair what they believe to be a new astrophysical phenomenon. Looking for Earth is at the bottom of their to do list."

Saams took a breath before continuing, "At the same time the Tardis from the other reality went through the passageway, I was able to send a burst of energy through the communication lines to the Doctor's Tardis on Earth, triggering the device that was implanted when the Doctor left his Tardis with our techs earlier for some upgrades. I'm sure he was too busy checking for the mystery Tardis to check his communications circuit. If he disturbs it in any way, and I'm sure he will, it will completely burn itself out. And if I know old Type Forties it will burn out everything around it. He will be busy for quite some time." Saams finished with a self congratulatory smile.

"Wonderful," the Master said putting his black gloved hands together before turning to General Ploket, "and you General, how did you fair?"

"I was able to raise a few old issues between the Doctor and my race. And after receiving the coordinates of the passageway I was able to literally shove him through. I'm positive that my last laser strike hit him. I was also able to trigger the transmitter remotely that was placed on one of his companion's coats, when we allowed them to escape from one of our cells earlier. I am sure it felt to him as if his ship was falling, allowing him to believe the illusion of the rip that his sensors were reading. My sensors were able to detect damage to his Tardis before he entered the passageway." the Sontaran explained before turning to approach the Master with all the seriousness he could muster, "Know this Time Lord, if you have tricked us and the Doctor is not destroyed, my race will not rest until you take his place. While we appreciate your assistance in the removal of the Doctor from our reality as well as our counterparts here, my previous promise to you stands." Ploket threatened.

"You have nothing to fear General. We have a common goal, all of us," he stated as he waved his arms to include Dragget and Saams, "we all want the Doctor's destruction. You were all discrete on entering my Tardis I take it?"

"Of course, take me to my ship. I need to return to the Sontaran fleet." Ploket demanded.

"Anything you say General. Let's be on our way. Be sure that you use the same coordinates to exit, as you used to enter the slip." he explained as the dematerialization of his Tardis began.

They landed on a moon, very near Gallifrey where they met up with the General's ship. Both exchanged wishes for the Doctor's demise and barely disguised threats in the event of the Master's failure before parting. After the Master returned to his Tardis he found the remaining two as he had left them.

"Gentlemen." the Master started as he pulled a small silver bauble from his pocket. Immediately Dragget's and Saams' attention were locked on the small silver orb. "I would like to thank you for your assistance." The Master pressed a switch on the console that would reset his coordinates for Gallifrey a short distance away from the capitol.

Looking back on his unfortunate incarceration on Gallifrey, he decided that he had indeed made the best of a bad situation. Being imprisoned without access to wisdom that so many before had given their lives for was the reaction of an uncivilized society. He had begged them to allow him this time, to return to his culture and study their knowledge base. With the hopes, he had told them having a hard time keeping a straight face, that he might better himself and perhaps one day give back to his noble race.

They had been more than happy to allow this, even complimenting him on his understanding and acceptance of his situation. It was then he had met Dragget and Saams while being allowed access to the Hall Of Wisdom, where ancient texts and other artifacts are available for further study. He had been able to gain access to the building for two hours, once a week, while under heavy guard. He had planned on using this time to look for an escape route.

But instead, he had picked up a book on Gallifreyan wisdom that someone had left out on a table, parables they were taught as children. Tales to teach young minds nobility and tolerance. He thought it was a waste of time as a child and an even bigger waste of time now. As he flipped through the pages while he scanned the room for a means of escape his eyes caught the old parable discussing realities. Be happy where you are, grateful for what you had. Unbelievable! The things they expect young minds to believe. His eyes caught the words 'reliquary'. Odd, he didn't remember this part of the allegory. His eyes scanned forward looking for information on the contents of the reliquary. It held a medium known as the Gragier. If the Gragier were to come in contact with two Time Lords, each the other's counterpart from different realities. The Time Lord's souls, minds, and powers would become part of the Gragier. The owner of the Gragier would be invincible and have complete power over time and space in both realities.

Before he could read any further, Professor Phyte quickly entered the room. He looked directly at the table the Master was sitting at. Upon seeing the Master with the ancient book open and in his hands, a look came over his face that couldn't be described as anything less than absolute horror. It was then that the Master realized he had stumbled across something of great consequence. As the Professor approached, the Master decided to feign ignorance. "Professor Phyte, I was in your class at the Academy. How wonderful to see you again." Seeing the fear in the Professor's eyes the Master could barely contain himself. He had stumbled over something that would change all their lives. Knowing this, he felt charitable. "Professor Phyte you'll have to excuse me. Someone left this children's book here by error. I was just on my way to return it to the desk. Children's stories are not really my field of interest." the Master finished with his most innocent look.

"That won't be necessary. It belongs to the youth English Department. They were looking for it earlier. I'll return it to them." Professor Phyte lied. His research assistant had mistakenly taken it from his private collection and returned it to the Hall Of Wisdom.

"Thank you Professor." the Master said to the Professor's quickly retreating form. Then quietly, "Thank you very much Professor, thank you indeed."

The Master had been informed that the Council had planned to vote within the next two weeks to pardon him due to his mental impairment as well as his model behavior when the incident took place. He heard it would have been much sooner had all the High Council agreed. He would make them all pay in the end, all of them.

That evening the Master had a visitor, Morbius. He came during his exercise period meaning that they could have a quiet, uninterrupted and unrecorded conversation. He quickly filled Morbius in on the Gragier.

"Now the only problem is finding the Reliquary." the Master stated to his old friend.

"Leave that part to me. Now, we don't have much time, what do you have planned?" Morbius asked with a conspiratorial smile.

Together, they conceived a plan to recover it using both Doctors, feeling that their lone ancient Tardis would be the most likely bridge the Gragier needed, as well as inflicting as much pain on them as possible by torturing their friends. Morbius, whose role it was to deliver the message to General Ploket using a 'hidden entrance' of sorts that he had discovered by accident centuries before, delighted in the chance to cause the Doctors pain and possible deaths.

Using the Hall Of Wisdom gave the Master access to all the experts he needed. He had struck up conversation with Dragget first and then Saams. Being the expert in hypnosis he is, he found them to be very willing subjects. From the guards' point of view they were simply fellow colleagues having a discussion. They hadn't been told not to allow him contact, just to transport him to and from his cell and to never leave him alone.

As the Master's Tardis landed he turned his attention back to the present. "You will return to your lives and have no knowledge of your involvement with this crisis. You will also have no knowledge of a solution. Now," the Master started as he pushed the button to open the Tardis' doors, "you will turn and leave and have no knowledge of any conversation with me or your time that was spent with me.". Both men turned in unison and left the Tardis.

When both were a few yards away, they stopped and looked around. "Did you hear something?" Dragget asked Saams confused.

"No, did you?" Saams replied. He didn't even remember walking here, to say nothing as to why the pair were here together. But he knew Dragget was relentless in his teasing so he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up.

"I must have been mistaken. I can't remember the last time I ate." confessed Dragget. In fact there were quite a few things he couldn't remember, but he wasn't about to let Saams know. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, ravenous. Afterwards, let's check in on the Bio Lab. I heard they have a fascinating experiment involving a cloned intelligent plant life from Fralix 5." replied Saams, eager to direct Dragget's attention away from the confusion he felt.

"Let's go." Dragget said as he headed back.

Inside the Master's Tardis, the Master paced happily back and forth. "Well, well, well. Now I have two Doctors to play with. Let the fun begin!" he said, laughing to himself as he left his console room to enter his own personal library to research the children's story himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Notes:

As if we don't have enough going on in this story, I thought I'd throw a few more balls into the air to juggle. Let me know what you think. Happy reading!

At eight o'clock both Rose and Mickey returned to the Doctor's lab. Rose had grown tired of Mickey's attempts to cheer her up. She knew that Mickey wasn't to blame for her foul mood, the Doctor was. Well…from her perspective in any case. She grew weary of trying to keep up with the conversation that Mickey was bound and determined to have with her. All she wanted to do was think things over and quite possibly sulk. Still, none of this was Mickey's fault. So she tried to make peace with Mickey by slipping her hand in his and asking, "Do you think they'll break for dinner now? I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Rose said as she looked up into his hazel eyes.

Mickey had just about given up trying to cheer someone up who was so set on feeling sorry for herself. But to his utter surprise she slipped her hand into his and was looking up into his eyes. He was so grateful for the few crumbs that Rose had thrown him recently that he decided not to set her off again. If Rose only knew how little time she had to make a commitment one way or the other. After this adventure Mickey had decided that he was going to ask the Doctor to take him home. He couldn't bear to see Rose keep throwing herself at the Doctor. "So am I Rose, so am I." Mickey replied as the pair entered the Doctor's lab.

The lab looked as if a paper factory had exploded in it. There were star charts, wiring diagrams, an unbelievable amount of technical manuals for what must be every part of the Tardis, stacks of papers whose purpose could only be guessed at and in the middle of it all sat the two Doctors. Each had his mind on the papers in his hands as they leaned over the counter on their stools. Neither seemed to notice as Rose and Mickey entered the room.

Mickey cleared his throat to alert the pair that they had returned. "Still fighting that terrible throat problem Ricky?" the Doctor (9) asked with a slight smile.

"My throat is fine. Are you two ready to break for dinner? Rose and I are starved." Mickey replied, noticing that Rose still had hold of his hand.

"For once I agree with you. What do you say?" the Doctor (9) asked the previous version of himself.

"I completely agree with myself." the Doctor (4) replied with a big grin on his face. "I know a wonderful little Italian place. How does that sound to everyone?"

"Now you're talking." Mickey replied with a grin as he let go of Rose's hand and slapped his hands together.

"Great, I'll just go get Sarah." the Doctor (4) said as he crossed the floor and went into the small inner room and entered the Tardis.

"Sarah are you still in the library?" the Doctor yelled as he walked through the main hallway toward the library. "That's strange." he said quietly to himself when he didn't hear Sarah's reply. The Doctor walked through the library door and noticed on the large table in the center of the room next to the printer were quite a few stacks of carefully labeled papers, each with their multiple copies stacked crisscross under the original. On top of each stack were two labeled CDs. "She's really not taking any more chances." the Doctor said with a smile. Looking around, he still didn't see Sarah. He was about to leave, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted what looked very much like the toe of one of Sarah's sneakers. He knew there was a sofa behind that last stack. Maybe Sarah had taken her laptop back there.

Rounding the corner he found her, asleep. She was laying on her back, with a pillow on her lap that she had apparently been using to tilt the laptop up so she could work on the reports from there. Her bare feet were inviting him to tickle them. He quietly lifted the laptop from the pillow and quietly placed it on a nearby low bookcase, carefully closing it. Sarah never even flinched. He turned back around to find the couch now empty. Confused he spun around to see Sarah standing behind him with a huge grin on her face.

"I bet you thought you were going to tickle me, didn't you?" Sarah asked, barely able to control her delight at pulling a fast one on the Doctor.

"Yea, you really showed me. But did you count on this?" he asked as he quickly lifted Sarah by the waist and deposited her back on the couch. The one thing he didn't count on, was the momentum of their two bodies hitting the couch. Nor did he count on the couch tipping over, which caused Sarah to fly through the air and land on top of him. Never one to pass up a chance to kiss Sarah, he quickly reached out and encircled her in his arms and kissed her tenderly at first, then each kiss after was getting a little more passionate. As usual when the two were together he was only interested in one thing, the amount of her skin he could touch and taste. The pair were so caught up in each other that everything else was forgotten.

"What are they doing? It's been fifteen minutes. How long does it take to get one girl and a coat?" asked Rose crabbily as she looked at her watch. Rose was really getting hungry now and she decided to take some action. "I'm going to find them." she said with determination, leaving the Doctor and Mickey looking at each other with confusion.

"Rose you can't just barge in to their…!" the Doctor started but it was too late. Rose was already out of sight. "Why do I bother?" he said as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Listen to the voice of experience mate." Mickey said. "The less you question or try to second guess Rose, the smoother your life will be. Rose is like a force of nature."

"Is that force of nature an earthquake or a tornado?" the Doctor asked Mickey grimly.

"Depends on the amount of the devastation." Mickey replied.

The Doctor and Mickey entered the Tardis. Both, like Rose before them were standing in amazement, staring at the Tardis' smaller and stark white console room.

"Why is it so small?" Rose asked, now on the far side of the room looking around.

"It served my purposes at the time. I liked it like this for quite some time, it was cozy, comforting." the Doctor replied.

"So why did you change it?" Mickey asked. Now he was watching the Doctor. It was obvious to him that this room was taking the Doctor back to a previous time, a previous life. He was smiling and Rose was frowning.

"I needed a change. Something with less mem…something to make new memories in." he finished with a smile to Rose. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't buying it.

"She said something about the library didn't she?" Rose said, quickly turning away and with a flip of her blonde hair and disappeared.

The Doctor looked back at Mickey and frowned, but not before he saw Mickey's smile. There were times that he wondered why he carried such immature individuals through time and space. And could 'it' be happening? Could 'he' finally be growing up? No, couldn't be, he smiled to himself as he and Mickey followed a stomping Rose through the Tardis.

The last thing on the Doctor and Sarah's minds were the newly arrived visitors. A fact that was blatantly obvious to their visitor's eyes. Rose, Mickey and the Doctor (9) were lined up with their mouths open in shock at the sight that met their eyes.

The first thing they noticed was the couch, now turned upside down, cushions strewn across the floor. The Doctor's (4) coat was on the floor, his shirt was no longer tucked. Sarah's clothes were in a similar state of disarray. And the pair had no idea they had an audience in attendance.

The Doctor (9) was beside himself with indecision. Part of him knew he should speak up and let them know they were there. But a larger part of him watched. Wondering if that's what he and 'his' Sarah looked like. What they could still look like. Looking back, he and his Sarah had 'christened' as many areas of the Tardis as possible. With shock, he realized that if he didn't put a stop to this it would be obvious to everyone what he was thinking. Looking to his right, the Doctor (9) said to Mickey, "Aren't you going to clear your throat Mickey?" Further right, Rose was carefully watching him. And from the look on her face, they were giving her some ideas.

At the sound of the Doctor's voice, the surprised pair quickly looked up. The Doctor (4) slowly sat up allowing time for Sarah to get behind him. "I'm so sorry." the Doctor said, his face turning very red. "I was distracted. Actually it was all Sarah's fault!"

That earned him a slap on the arm and a push forward from Sarah whose face was now equally as red as the Doctor's. "It was not!" Sarah defended herself as she climbed to her feet and started looking for her shoes. "He didn't tell me," she hesitated to swat his arm again, "that anyone was waiting for us. I'll be right back." Sarah ran passed the trio.

"Well," the Doctor (4) said, his face still blushing, "do you feel at home?"

"It does indeed bring back memories." the Doctor (9) admitted.

"I think ours is bigger." Rose replied as she looked around.

The Doctor (4) was about to reply when his eyes met his counterparts. "You'll never win." the Doctor (9) said conspiratorially. "Pick your battles with this one."

"Ready?" Sarah asked as she swung around the doorway, her embarrassment now all but forgotten.

"For you, always." the Doctor (4) replied as he finished tucking in his shirt and joined Sarah at the door and reached out to take her hand.

The group piled into Bessie and arrived at The Olive Pit a short time later. The group entered and were met at the door by the restaurant's owner, Guido Rizzolli himself.

"Doctor and Miss. Sarah! How good to see you, and you brought friends." he added after shaking hands with the Doctor (4) and giving Sarah his usual 'welcome to the family' hug.

As they were seated at their table the Doctor (4) said, "This is my…" he started and caught Sarah's eye.

"His brother, his older brother. Nice to meet you Guido." the Doctor (9) said, catching the exchange between the Doctor (4) and Sarah while shaking the older gentleman's hand.

"How wonderful! Family, there's nothing that beats family." Guido replied, looking confused.

"This is Mickey, 'friend' of the family." the Doctor (9) said. Mickey shook Guido's hand before returning to his seat and taking a drink from his water glass.

Guido circled the table and stopped next to Rose who was sitting between Mickey and the Doctor (9). "And you, you must be the brother's wife."

It was too much for Mickey. The look of contentment on Rose's face. The look of shock and fear on the Doctor's (9) face. The smile exchanged between the Doctor (4) and Sarah. Nope. The water wasn't going to go down. He was going to laugh. The result was, the water sprayed from Mickey's mouth hitting Guido square in the chest. Mickey's eyes met Rose's. If looks could kill, Mickey would be more than dead, which made the laughter that was already uncontrollable all the worse. "Mr. Rizzolli, I can't tell you how sorry I am." Mickey apologized profusely. He tried to take his napkin and dry the older man's jacket.

"Don't worry about it. Really. Come along friend of the family Mickey. I'll show you where we can both dry off. He'll be righta back. So, Mickey tell me…" Guido was saying as he lead Mickey away.

It was then that their waitress approached. "Hello, can I get you something to drink?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" the Doctor (4) said beaming.

"A 'fantastic' idea!" the Doctor (9) replied with a smile. Now it was his turn to be blushing.

At the end of dinner, Sarah's cell phone started vibrating. Sarah and the Doctor (4) both checked the caller ID after Sarah pulled it from her purse. It was Sergeant Benton. Sarah apologized, excused herself and left the table.

"That's Sergeant Benton." the Doctor (4) explained. "He must have received the message we left him about retrieving your Tardis."

"Isn't UNIT a military base? Someone's always there right?" Mickey asked.

"Well, yes but…" the Doctor (4) started.

"But the Tardis is a very…" the Doctor (9) said.

"…delicate piece of machinery." both Doctors chimed together as one.

"So we'll be moving the Tardis tonight?" Rose asked, her words ever so slightly slurred.

"Probably not before morning at the earliest Rose." the Doctor (9) answered.

Both Doctors and Mickey stood up when Sarah returned to the table. "What did the good Sergeant say Sarah?" the Doctor (4) asked.

"He said that he requisitioned the lift you requested, but he can't get the men together till three in the afternoon. He said to remind you that he and Harry would pick you and the Brig up at ten tomorrow. And I told him, that considering everything you might want to reschedule." Sarah said as she sat back in her seat and took a drink of water.

"There's really nothing we can do before we get both Tardis together anyway. Besides, I've decided I'm going to make shopping for this suit fun." the Doctor (4) replied as he reached over and squeezed Sarah's hand.

"Tux and fun for who?" Sarah corrected.

"Not suit? And fun for me." the Doctor (4) asked.

"Nope. Still a Tux. And are you going to torture them? " replied Sarah with a smile. She knew he was playing with her.

"So is there an event to go to or something?" Rose asked. She was right all along. This Sarah was posh. Well, if that's what he wanted, she could be posh. Well almost. Was it getting hotter and darker in here, she wondered?

"No, a wedding." the Doctor (4) replied after exchanging a smile with Sarah.

"Close friends?" the Doctor (9) asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"So close I can touch them." he said as he took Sarah's left hand and showed it to them.

"You're getting m…m…m…married?" the Doctor (9) stammered as he struggled to keep the wine from coming out his nose. "I mean it was obvious the two of you were… but…you're really getting married?"

"Yes, two weeks from yesterday, isn't it?" the Doctor (4) answered, turning to Sarah for confirmation.

"Well, I think that's great! Congratulations!" Mickey said happily.

"Yes. To Sarah and the Doctor!" Rose said raising her glass as well as herself before downing the complete glass of wine all at once, and literally falling back in her seat.

"Is everyone finished?" the Doctor (9) asked as he looked around the table, eager to get Rose back to the Tardis before she drank any more.

"I think everyone is ready." the Doctor (4) replied standing and helping Sarah from her chair.

After their coats were retrieved and goodbyes were made to Guido the group piled in Bessie.

As Bessie pulled into her assigned parking space in the underground garage the Doctor (4) glance back in the rearview mirror to see Rose was asleep. After shutting off the car, he turned around to his counterpart and said quietly, "Rose is asleep, why don't you all stay in our Tardis tonight. It seems a shame for you to have to walk back through the woods. You know we have plenty of room." the Doctor (4) finished with a smile.

The Doctor (9) looked over at Rose who was more passed out than sleeping, and he was definitely not looking forward to carrying her back to their Tardis. "Well Ricky, what do you say?" he asked, as Mickey frowned knowing he hated it when he used the wrong name. But after the looks and spit take at dinner he deserved any annoyance he could muster.

"I think that sounds inspired." Mickey said.

The Doctor (4) had exited the car and was opening the door for Sarah when the Doctor (9) looked over at Mickey and said, "Great, and as you appreciate it, that should inspire you to pick up Rose and carry her to the Tardis." The Doctor (9) followed Sarah out of the car after smiling at Mickey.

The two Doctors and Sarah stepped away from the car while Mickey was unloading Rose. Sarah looked from one Doctor to the other. "You know," started Sarah, "I get it now. Mickey to you," she pointed to the Doctor (9) is like Harry is to you." she then pointed to her Doctor (4).

"You know Sarah, I think you're right." the Doctor (4) said as he wrapped her in his arms. "Mickey come on, it's cold out here." the Doctor (4) said grinning.

Twenty minutes later Rose and Mickey were in their assigned bedrooms. Both Doctors had their heads under the central console attempting to determine if both Tardis' were in the same shape. Sarah didn't bother to take off her coat. She had retrieved her copies from the library and was distributing them to the correct sections, leaving the Records Department where the servers were located to last..

As she left the last set of reports in the empty Records Room, she looked at the servers she could see in the back. "One more time, one more lost record and I'm coming for you." Sarah said with a smile as she turned to leave. She had almost made it to the door when she heard a sound. "Hello?" Sarah called. "Is anyone there?" Sarah slowly approached the counter. It was dark in the back. The only light coming from the dimly lit hallway outside. "This isn't funny. Come on out, game's over you've sufficiently scared me. Ha, ha!" Sarah stopped moving, even held her breath in an attempt to hear better. Nothing. Sarah stepped beyond the counter. Still nothing. "It was just your imagination Sarah. Nothing is here. I'm losing my mind. I'm even talking to myself now!" Sarah leaned forward on her tiptoes in an effort to look as far into the back as she could, without actually going back there. "This will teach me to have three glasses of Guido's 'special' wine." She turned to leave when she heard it again. But this time it was louder, closer. Whatever it was, Sarah decided she wanted no part of it.

She turned around quickly and faced the source of the sound. It was blue, and nearly three feet long with a tale that had to be another two feet long. It reminded Sarah of a reptile she had observed when doing research for an article. Only the reptile she saw didn't have the mass of thick and greasy looking black fur that this one had. Nor did it have the rows of razor sharp teeth that this one had. Sarah weighed her options. No purse, so no cell phone to call for help. The door's blocked by whatever that thing is. She heard what she assumed was another one coming behind her in the dark. This was it. Sarah wasn't going to stick around and see the size of the one behind her. The coat closet was to her immediate right. She decided that was as good of a place as any to hide and wait for the Doctor to come looking for her.

In three quick steps she had reached, opened and slammed the closet door shut behind her. Sarah released a breath that she hadn't been aware she was holding. Sarah felt along the dark walls of the closet for a light switch. Maybe there was something in here she could use to defend herself if the creatures tried to break in. Sarah found the switch and turned it on.

"We meet again Miss. Smith." the Master said so close to Sarah's ear that she could feel his breath. Before she could react she felt something icy cold against her neck. The effect was immediate. She was unconscious and now supported in the Master's arms.

The Master opened the door and walked out carrying Sarah. Unknown to him Sarah's engagement ring dropped from her finger. He stopped in front of the creatures. "There, there my pets. We can find you something better to eat than this. She's mostly bones, very little meat. Come along." The Master turned and walked to the back of the room opening the door of his Tardis. It was disguised as one of the servers. Smiling down at his bundle he held the door open for the short furry creatures. "Let's deposit our little package to its new home." he said to the creatures. "This will be the last home you'll ever have, you and your little friends." he said looking down into the unconscious face of Sarah.

The two Doctors were still deep in the underside of the central console when the Doctor (4) realized an hour had passed. He pulled his head from under the console and took a quick look around the room. That's odd he thought, Sarah usually stopped to let him know she was back. He stood up and left the console room taking a quick look through the Tardis. First he checked her room to find it empty, her coat wasn't even on the bed. Next he went to the entertainment room. Same there, empty. Next he checked the library, the same, though her purse was there. As he headed back to the console room, panic was starting to settle in. Something was wrong. He removed the cell phone from the shelf on the console. He hit speed dial one. It rang but no one picked up. He could hear the phone ringing in Sarah's purse in the library.

The Doctor (9) was now watching his counterpart with nervous interest. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see or hear Sarah come back?" he (4) asked, pacing.

"No, did you check…of course you checked." he said to himself. Now he could feel the panic rising. She was so much like 'his' Sarah. It was hard to believe seeing her here in 'this' Tardis that he hadn't stepped back in time and they were together again. "Let's check over the base. She was delivering reports, right?"

"Let's go." was all he (4) said as he turned and they hurriedly left the Tardis.

Both men spent the next hour searching the base high and low. They searched from the roof to the basement. They questioned the guards in the Guard Shack, the maintenance crew as well as all the guards. No one remembered seeing her.

Meanwhile on Masina Minor a barren, desolate planet, known as the harshest of all the prison mining communities due to its barren conditions. The prisoner miners extracted the ore, Xandia with crude picks. The temperature in the mines never reaching more than thirty degrees. The surface temperature only reaching ten degrees on a 'hot' day.

The Master's Tardis landed on Level Six their so called 'Executive Level', the Warden's Offices known to the rest of the Universe as the Xandia Prison Colony. As he exited his Tardis with the unconscious Sarah in his arms, two guards were awaiting his arrival. The guards were over seven feet tall, covered in dark, dense fur. They were the one true native of this cold, bleak world. Their species had adapted over the centuries to survive the harsh conditions of this planet. Even so, they also required clothing to keep warm. The Master handed over Sarah to one of the guards, who treated her as if he were carrying a bag of grain. He flung her over his shoulder as the other guard showed the Master the way to the Warden's inner office.

The Master entered the office to be greeted by not only the Warden, Wrekean Dahari but his counterpart in this crime, Morbius. Wrekean Dahari was not a native of this planet, though his height was almost the same as his guards'.

"Wonderful, another recruit for my cause. Not bad gentlemen, not bad at all." Wrekean said as he left his desk and crossed to the guard. He raised Sarah's head up, examining her as if he were examining a favorite toy. "I know exactly how I will be using this one." he said with a laugh as he let Sarah's head drop. "Take her to Level Twelve, give her to Dr. Shable. He'll know what to do with her." As the guards left with Sarah, Wrekean returned to his desk. "As always Morbius, I thank you for the, shall we say 'new blood' that you so often leave with us. And Master, will you now be a regular contributor to our little group?"

"Tonight anyway. You're positive your 'establishment' is secure Wrekean?" the Master asked. Too many suppositions in the past had been the end of many ingenious, in his opinion anyway, campaigns.

"We are very secure. The one person that escaped the Colony died on the surface. Poor planning really. The surface temperature that day was a steamy two degrees." he said leaning back in his chair as the trio laughed together.

"Thank you for your help Wrekean. We will return soon with more 'recruits'." the Master said as he and Morbius left the office and left the Colony in the Master's Tardis.

Once inside the Master's Tardis, Morbius reached inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a paper and handed it to the Master.

"What's this?" the Master asked.

"The remaining information on the Reliquary and the Gragier." Morbius replied. "This wasn't easy to come by. In fact a few paid for it with their lives." Morbius smiled as he leaned against the central console while the Master read it.

"Wonderful! That's one thing you and I have in common Morbius, you're very thorough. Now let's see what we have." the Master said, unfolding the paper and then read aloud.

"Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm.

Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow.

It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll.

Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite."

At UNIT the two Doctors had just arrived back from the woods surrounding the base. The two were no longer talking, each intent on listening and searching for Sarah. As they entered UNIT's main lobby doors, both were now running for the Tardis as their thoughts were now of Rose and Mickey.

The pair ran through the Tardis door, each heading for the bedrooms where they had so recently left Rose and Mickey. Rose's room was exactly as they had left it, minus Rose and her coat. In Mickey's room it was obvious that a small struggle had taken place on the bed. But as with Rose and Sarah before, the result was the same. All were missing.

Both Doctors were now in a state of complete panic. Between them they had two Tardis that were grounded. But as both realized, even if both were working perfectly, where would they begin to search?

"If we could just contact Gallifrey, maybe we could get some idea from them. Though to be honest, and I don't have to tell you, the Time Lords are useless when it comes to finding companions. They're really not happy about my upcoming marriage to Sarah. I've been keeping the date under wraps so we're not disturbed." the Doctor (4) finished his rant and pacing to stop and look at his counterpart. The Doctor (9) had a look of shock and surprise on his face. "What's wrong? If you have any information, tell me! Do you have any way that I'm not aware of to reach Gallifrey in your reality?" the Doctor (4) begged.

"In my reality…I don't even know if I should say this. What if it occurs in your future? I would be breaking my vows as a Time Lord." the Doctor (9) pleaded.

"This is us." the Doctor (4) said pointing from himself to his counterpart. "When do we 'ever' follow the rules? We need help! We have to get them back!" the Doctor yelled.

"We don't!", the Doctor (9) shouted back. "I don't have a way to contact Gallifrey. And even if I did, there is 'no Gallifrey'!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Then quietly said, "There is no Gallifrey. They're all dead and Gallifrey is gone, destroyed." the Doctor (9) hung his head.

The effect of his statement was profound to the Doctor (4). "I don't understand. How is that possible?" the Doctor (4) asked his counterpart as he walked to stand before him.

"There was a war. To my knowledge, I am the last survivor of our race. If we can't figure this out…they're gone! Sarah, Rose, Mickey they're gone! It's up to us." the Doctor (9) said as calmly as he could. Everything in him wanted to explode, but that wouldn't get them back.

"All right." the Doctor (4) started calmly. "Let's start from the beginning of this nightmare."

"All right. For me it all started when I was locked in battle with a Sontaran battle ship. I had put up the Tardis' deflection barrier and I thought we…" the Doctor (9) began the discussion that would keep the pair going through scenarios all night long.

Back at the Xandia Prison Colony the Master and Morbius had delivered Rose and Mickey.

"Well, well, well." Wrekean said as he checked the contents of the guards arms. "This one looks like she couldn't lift a pick, to say nothing of swinging it. Take her to Level 19. Tell Swax to put her to work in food service." Walking over to the next guard, he lifted Mickey's unconscious head by his hair. "Not much to work with here either. Take him to Level 22. Give him to Kran. Maybe he can repair tools." As he watched the guards leave with their charges, he realized how little he knew about this species. What he did know was that Xandia was a big place. They would be helpless on their own. He would make sure none of their paths ever crossed. Besides, with the level of radiation here, they probably wouldn't last long enough to be trouble to anyone.

Morning had arrived at UNIT. Both Doctors had spent the night going over their individual stories time and again. They came to the same conclusion, the accident that landed the Doctor, Rose and Mickey in this reality was caused for a purpose. The same purpose also included the taking of their companions as leverage.

"It has to be the Master, but how?" the Doctor (4) asked as he paced.

"But you told me he was imprisoned on Gallifrey." the Doctor (9) replied. He couldn't believe he was once again speaking of Gallifrey and the Time Lords in the present tense.

"He was, or is supposed to be. Don't you find it odd that not only have we become stranded on Earth together, but we have no way to check on the Master's whereabouts? Councilor Batin promised me that he would contact me the minute the Master was freed. I would bet that not only are we cut off from Gallifrey but that Gallifrey is cut off from us." the Doctor (4) finished feeling some sense of accomplishment, however small.

"Say you're right and I'm beginning to believe you are, why doesn't Gallifrey simply send someone to tell you. They must be aware by now that the Tardis isn't able to receive a signal." the Doctor (9) said as he circled the central console one more time.

"Who's to say? Maybe there are problems at their end too! What time is it?" the Doctor (4) asked.

"About five in the morning I think." he (9) answered as the same thought occurred to him.

"Where are the Brigadier, Harry and Benton then?" the Doctor (4) asked. They had contacted the men when they realized they would need help, hours ago now. Both men left the Tardis and called the guard shack from the Doctor's lab.

After speaking briefly with the guard, the Doctor (4) quietly set the phone back down. "The guard said they haven't arrived yet." he stopped and faced his future self. "The Brigadier's wife called an hour ago. She wanted to know if he made it here safely. The police found the Brigadier's car abandoned on the side of the road, engine still running and the driver's door open. I think we can assume that whoever took Sarah, Rose and Mickey have taken the Brigadier, Benton and Harry. We really are on our own." the Doctor (4) said.

"If this 'whole' thing has been engineered in order to get us together so that the Master could take all of these people as collateral, it must be something big, very big. And if he engineered this, then chances are what we went through was not a rip in time and space, but some unnatural doorway." the Doctor (9) concluded.

Before the Doctor could comment, one of the UNIT security guards came through the door stopping in front of the Doctor and stood at attention. "Sir we have searched the base again and haven't been able to locate Miss. Smith or any of the others. However one of the men found this Sir." the soldier said, holding his open hand out to the Doctor (4). In it was Sarah's engagement ring.

"Where did you find this?" the Doctor (4) asked with barely concealed rage.

"Sir it was found on the floor near the counter in the Records Department Sir."

"Thank you. Let us know if you find anything else. That's all." the Doctor (9) told the soldier. As he watched his other self, it was obvious that he was in great pain.

Suddenly, the Doctor (4) had an epiphany and jumped down from his work bench. "I know someone that can help us. If he's still on Earth that is. Let's go!" he said as he flew from the lab, Sarah's ring clenched tightly in his hand. His counterpart now running behind to catch up.

Thirty minutes later, both Doctors entered the grounds of the Meditation Center, the site of a previous mystery solved by the Doctor (4) and Sarah. The trip there had been a quiet one. Each man lost in his own despair. The sign that had directed them to the Monastery on their previous trip was now missing. "Sarah and I battled the Spiders from Metebelis Three and it all began here." the Doctor (4) said to his counterpart. Here we met one of our, well one of mine in any case, old mentors from Gallifrey. When I knew him, his name was Vaughn. When we came here his name was Abbot K'anpo Rinpoche and then he regenerated into Cho-Je. Did this happen in your timeline?"

"Sarah and I fought the Spiders of Metebelis Three, but it didn't start here for us. As for the old mentor, yes he was one of mine too." the Doctor (9) replied.

The Doctors parked Bessie in the circular drive. As they exited the car they were met by Tommy. "Cho-Je has been expecting you Doctor, Doctor. He is waiting for you both." he said as he held the door open for the pair. Tommy showed them to a room in the front of the building. Sitting cross legged on a meditation mat was Cho-Je.

"Welcome Doctor, Doctors." he said with a small smile. He climbed to his feet and directed the men to seats in front of a roaring fireplace. "I had a feeling you would be coming. Where is your companion Sarah?" Cho-Je asked with concern.

"She has been kidnapped along with my other self's companions. We believe the Master is behind this. We also believe…" the Doctor (4) started.

"That he is responsible for your other self to be in this reality also? Yes he is." Cho-Je stated.

"I'm sorry Cho-Je, but how do you know this?" the Doctor (4) asked getting a little irritable that he could see this.

The Doctor (9) flashed a look of aggravation with his other self. There was no one in this room that was more angry than him. It wouldn't do them any good to upset Cho-Je.

Cho-Je placed his hands out in front of him in a gesture of calmness. "Gentlemen, to bring them back we must remain calm. In answer to your question Doctor, my gifts are many. I too am, how do they say it, am out of the loop in regards to Gallifrey. Using our technology in any case. But my gifts aren't dependant on technology." Seeing both men now looking somewhat calmer he continued, "Am I right in assuming that both of your Tardis are not working still?".

"Yes, it is imperative that we get our companions back." the Doctor (4) pleaded. The panic he had controlled earlier was now rising to the surface. He wouldn't allow himself to picture all of the terrible things that may be happening to Sarah and the others.

"Doctor I am aware of your special relationship with Sarah. This information did not come from my many gifts I must admit." Cho-Je stated, and seeing their confused looks added, "Sarah sent me an invitation to your wedding. She has a pure heart, much like both of yours. We 'will' get her back." and turning to the other Doctor continued, "We will get them all back. Now I must meditate. It will help me collect the information that will help us begin our search." He watched both men look to one another, and answered their unspoken question. "Yes, my Tardis is working. Now please, allow me to locate them. Tommy?" Cho-Je called.

Tommy came through the door immediately. "Yes Abbot?"

"Tommy please take our guests and get them some refreshments. Doctor, could you please allow me to hold Sarah's ring while I meditate?" Cho-Je asked, the look given by both of the Doctors' was that of astonishment.

"Yes, of course." he (4) said removing it from his inner pocket where he had placed it before the trip to the Monastery.

Cho-Je took it from the Doctor carefully holding it, giving it the same respect he knew the couple had. The material symbol of their love and hopefully their reunion. With one final look from the Doctor (4), both men left the room with Tommy.

On Masina Minor, more deliveries were made to the Xandia Prison Colony. Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart's body was unceremoniously deposited on the floor of Level 23. Standing over his unconscious form was Bax. Bax was in charge of the floor whose job it was to sand and refine the tools that the miners used. Bax was humanoid in form, but there the resemblance stopped. His skin was covered in fine blue scales. He gave the impression of a fierce fighter with his bulging muscles and six foot, ten inch frame. "Take him to the pit." Bax stood and watched the guard drag away the new recruit. Unknown to anyone on Masina Minor, Bax didn't enjoy the power he held over the prisoners. His only hope of surviving this damning world was to keep this to himself. After all he thought, what choice did he have? He was here for life. He turned and left the prisoners behind returning to his own quarters, the one bit of luxury on Masina Minor, privacy.

On Level 39, the purpose was ore separation. The ore would first be sent through the furnaces on this level. Their job was to skim the small but precious amounts of Diaxan from the top. The imposing wide frame of Devlyn, whose job it was to keep the prisoners and the ore moving, stood above the unconscious form of Harry Sullivan. "Take him to the pit. Let him get to know his new friends." The pit was what many of the level managers called the prisoners' sleeping quarters. Devlyn laughed as he retreated to his own quarters.

On Level 45, the roar of mining equipment was all but drowning out the voice of the level's leader, Strok. "They must be scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one. He won't last long. Take him to the pit!" Strok said in reference to Benton as he stomped away. They want to see production stepped up, yet they won't send the type of prisoner I need to get the job done, he thought as he kicked a bit of rock across the floor. The rock hit the wall and shattered as Strok slammed the door to his quarters shut.

On the executive level, Wrekean was receiving another transmission from one of his customers cancelling their order. If it kept up at this pace, he would have no income. Then what good would all the prisoners be? When he was given this prison, he was told to run it as he saw fit. Do whatever you want with the prisoners. In geological reports he had discovered he was sitting on a Xandia mine. They had been the first to use prisoners as miners. He bankrolled this operation with every bit of cash that he could beg, borrow and steal. He had paid every bit of it back too. Unfortunately he had also gone through his profits, much faster than he could replace them.

In the beginning, only a small group knew of the Diaxan that could be skimmed from the Xandia. Diaxan was what many referred to as a 'miracle drug'. When you used Diaxan, you felt like you could do or be anything. Of course there had been a few deaths from overdoses and other accidents, but it was to be expected with such a recreational drug. Because it was banned, the demand for it was higher than ever. Xandia was a powerful energy source, once you shielded its radioactive nature that is. But to his surprise the request for the ore was greater than he could supply. Now with the recent discovery of Xandia on Trey 5 and with a new competing prison colony, he was no longer the only source for the valuable ore and black market drug. The new prison colony was mining the ore at an amazing pace and he was losing customers at an equally fast rate.

Wrekean felt unexpectedly tired. Odd he thought, a moment ago he was fine. It was almost as if someone were stroking his mind, calming him. Before another thought could form he closed his eyes. He saw the events of the last twenty four hours go by as if he were watching a film. The images stopping at random as he listened to certain parts of the past day closely, reviewing them intently. Then as quickly as it happened, it was over. Wrekean opened his eyes and wondered what happened. It's probably the stress of this damnable planet, he cursed. He decided to go to his quarters and get some rest.

At the Monastery both Doctors were awaiting the arrival of Tommy, letting them know that Cho-Je had some information. But each knowing how treacherous and truly evil the Master is, found it was having a bad effect on their patience.

"I cannot believe that the Time Lords let him slip through their fingers again!" the Doctor (4) ranted as he once again started pacing. "How many times do I have to deliver him to them? Is it so hard to believe that one of our own race could be this evil? How egotistical! Of course one of their own couldn't be capable of such deceit. Well if they think they are going to…what, what's wrong?" the Doctor (4) stopped as he caught sight of his other self.

The Doctor (9) was holding his head in his hands. He wanted to be ranting, raving and throwing things too. But he had left that part of him behind several regenerations ago. Still, it was really starting to appeal to him. His thoughts were of Rose. The way she looked at everything, to her everything was bright, shiny and new. Rose could possibly use her looks to keep her safe, but he had a feeling she would use her mouth first. And that thought alone was doing nothing to assure her safety in his mind. And Mickey, he would try to protect Rose therefore guaranteeing his death. As for the others… "I've just been sizing up Rose and Mickey's chances of surviving this, but I've just realized we know nothing. They could be de…" he (9) stopped when he saw the look on his previous regeneration's face. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know, I know. We can't let ourselves think that way. I refuse to believe that Sarah and the other are…no, they can't be. I have to believe they are still alive. The Master wouldn't take them and kill them. He'll want to use them as hostages. Remember, he wants to inflict as much pain, for as long as possible on us. I believe this. Because if I didn't…" the Doctor (4) stated, turning away out of fear that his emotions would take over. He was brought out of his reverie quickly as he heard the door open.

Tommy stepped into the door, a look of hope on his face. "Doctors, the Abbot is ready for you." He stepped back allowing the pair to pass. As they reached the Abbot, Tommy stated, "I will make sure you are undisturbed. I wish you peace." Tommy bowed as he left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

On Masina Minor the new inmates were waking and becoming aware of their surroundings. Sarah opened her eyes to find she was inside what could only be described as a large cage. There were bars, spaced tightly together on all four walls, and the ceiling. Beyond that was an exterior cage, this one appeared to be opaque plastic or glass. Its only opening was a hole the size of a softball. In the floor, the hole lined up to a tube and from the odor it's function was obvious. There was another in the same location on the ceiling. There was nothing in the cage with her except her coat.

After a few minutes of concerted effort Sarah was finally able to focus. Her head felt as if she'd been hit by a two by four. Her body felt strangely sore. Looking down at herself she discovered that she was naked. She could almost reach the memories that she knew were there, but something was holding them back. Sarah crawled over to the corner where her coat laid and with some effort she put it on. Even her shoes were missing. As she looked down at herself, she could see a multitude of bruises forming. On the top of her right hand Sarah could see an injection site that was irritated and swollen. After taking a quick inventory, she discovered quite a few other injection sites, as well as blood on her inner thighs.

Sarah's breath was coming fast. She was starting to panic. "It's going to be all right! The Doctor will find you. You've got to keep calm and be ready to move." Sarah recited aloud in an attempt to soothe herself. The outer cage changed from opaque to clear. Looking around, Sarah could see many other cages suspended in the air around her. Each contained what appeared to be a female, each a different species whose origins she could only imagine. The one thing that all of the females had in common was a large and protruding belly.

In shock, Sarah completely turned around with one of her hands covering her mouth while the other held on to her coat, as the realization of what was going on around her hit. This was a laboratory, and she along with the others here were the rats. Sarah's eyes met the person in charge of this room. She could honestly say they were the most unfeeling eyes of anyone she had ever seen.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Sarah shouted at the six and a half foot tall man. His appearance was humanoid, except for his face. His ears were much like a pig's as was his nose. He was dressed in a white lab coat and white slacks. He didn't answer her, instead touched a switch on the panel before him and lowered her cage. He approached her cage with a look of hatred and contempt and placed a sticker to the front of her cage. The sticker read, 'Experiment 97922, gestation period four solar days'. Gestation period, Sarah's mind screamed. "I don't belong here! There's been some sort of a mistake!" Sarah yelled aloud. The man ignored her. "You don't understand, I'm not supposed to be here! Can you hear me? I'm not supposed to be here!" Sarah yelled, her fingers wrapped around the bars as tears streamed down her face. The man continued to walk away as Sarah sank to the floor, her cage now being lifted back to its previous height as realization was sinking in.

On Level 19, Rose was awakening. She raised herself into a sitting position from her place on the floor. "That is the last time I drink Rum." She heard laughter and opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by a group of twenty or more individuals. "This isn't the Tardis, either of them. Where am I?" she asked the closest life form that she believed to be female.

"Where are you? She wants to know where we are! What happened, did you sleep through your sentencing?" the portly woman with long red hair asked.

"I didn't have a sentencing. Are you telling me this is some kind of prison?" Rose asked with shock.

"You know," the woman started as she looked around to her peers, "I don't think she knows. You are on Masina Minor. And all of this," the woman said as she waved her arms around, "is the Xandia Prison Colony. Welcome home sweetie!" She whirled around as if dancing, while those around her laughed.

"No, no, no. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here. How long can they keep you?" Rose asked, her face now drained of color as last night's drinking and her predicament were beginning to catch up with her.

"That's a good one…what's your name?"

"Rose, Rose Tyler, what's yours?"

"They call me Hebba. They'll be keeping you and all of us till we die. It's been a long time since they sent us anyone new. Get up, we have to get to work before Swax finds us sitting around. Put this on your coat somewhere." Hebba handed Rose a small flat circular object.

Rose climbed slowly to her feet. "Who's Swax and what is this?"

"The monster that runs this level. No matter what, never get on his bad side. Do exactly what he says and you'll live. Don't and you die. You don't get a second chance here. That," she said, referring to the disk, "will keep the radiation from killing you. At least that's what they tell us." Hebba replied as Rose attached the disk to her jacket.

"What do we do here?" Rose asked as she looked around her for the first time. It was a cold and filthy cave like area.

"We mill and make the Ludge and Veen for the entire colony." Hebba said as she walked away from Rose.

"Doctor where are you?" Rose asked under her breath. Would he be able to find her this time? She had to believe he would. "He will!" Rose said under her breath as she caught up with Hebba.

On Level 22, Mickey had awoke to find himself face to face with a six foot tall reptilian creature staring down at him as he lay on the ground. He remembered the struggle last night with the two men in the Tardis. He also remembered being injected with something. But he definitely didn't remember the trip here. Wherever here was. He decided that in his situation he needed all the friends that he could get. "Hello, my name is Mickey." he said as he offered his hand to the creature.

"About time you woke up! Come on, we have tools to repair." the reptile replied, he voice deep with a lisp. Mickey stood and followed the reptilian creature. In the second room he stopped and pointed to a makeshift assembly line. "You will work here. Place the tool under the bar. This will cause a drop of the melted ore to fill in the gap. Set it on that rack to cool, and move on to the next one. Oh and put this on and don't take it off for any reason. Questions?" Kran spoke as he handed the small circular disk to Mickey.

"Where are we? What should I call you and what is this?" Mickey asked as he attached the metal disk to his coat.

"I suppose you don't remember your sentencing?" Kran stated and after waiting for a reply from Mickey that never came he continued, " We're at the Xandia Prison Colony. I am Kran. That absorbs the radiation. Without it, you're dead. Get to work." he replied tiredly. The miners were breaking the tools at a record rate. Truth was, the tools were too old to use and repair. But it wasn't up to him. Like everyone else, he just does what he's told.

"Come on Doctor. Where are you?" Mickey asked aloud.

"What did you say?" Kran asked with irritation?

"Nothing. Not a thing." Mickey replied sullenly.

One level down, on Level 23 the Brigadier was awaking to an intimidating life form. "I must be dreaming." the Brigadier said. He hoped he was in any case. The last thing he remembered was stopping the car to check on a man lying in the center of the road. As he bent over the seemingly unconscious form, the 'victim' opened his eyes. He felt something cold against his neck and now this.

"My name is Bax and my designation is to take responsibility for this section of the Colony. I don't know what you did to cause your 'appointment' here, that isn't my concern." Bax started with his usual explanation of the way things worked at Xandia.

"I don't understand. Exactly where is the Colony?" the Brigadier asked as he climbed to his feet.

"This," Bax started as he waved both his hands around to encircle all around him, "is the Xandia Prison Colony. This is Level 23. We sand and refine the repaired tools used by the miners. If you're asking in a broader sense as to our location, that would be Masina Miner." Bax stopped and folded his arms across his chest, allowing the Brigadier to take it all in. Strange he thought, most prisoners knew exactly what it was they did to get here. This man seemed to be genuinely surprised by his surroundings. And he was older than most prisoners sent his way. "What are you called?"

"My name is Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart." As he saw the confusion crossing Bax's face he added, "Call me Alistair. I don't understand why I am at a Prison Colony. Is there someone I can talk to, I believe there's been a mistake?"

"I'm only going to say this once. And do not make the mistake of asking anyone else. I'm saying this for your benefit." Bax looked around to make sure the pair weren't drawing any unnecessary attention before continuing, "If you cause 'any' problem whatsoever, there are those that will not think twice about killing you. And for some there doesn't need to be a reason. They take great pleasure in inflicting pain. I am not of their belief. But do not make the mistake in thinking that I will protect you. If you cause them any trouble, you will not be the only one to suffer. I will not suffer because of your 'mistakes'. Regardless of how you arrived here, you are here. You will serve your sentence and we will all get along."

"And how long is my sentence?" the Brigadier asked nervously.

"Till you die. You and every man and woman here." Bax handed the Brigadier a small round, flat disk. "Put this on. Wear it at all times, it will keep the radiation from destroying you." Bax watched the Brigadier's face as he attached the disk to his coat and as the realization set in. Something was wrong with this one. His arrival was a bit sudden. It wasn't his business…still. Maybe he would keep his ears open. "Now, let me show you what your job is." Bax said as he led the stunned Brigadier to the sanding area.

"I'm so sorry Doris." the Brigadier hung his head and whispered under his breath as he followed Bax from the room.

On Level 39 Harry was being shown the separation machine. His teacher was Devlyn, an huge man with an equally wide frame. He reminded Harry of a hippopotamus he had once observed as a child in a zoo. He decided the last time he traveled with the Doctor and Sarah would be his 'last'. But after some initial questions had been answered, he realized 'this' may actually be the last time. Quite possibly the last time he would ever travel anywhere, ever again. He knew there was nothing he could accomplish on his own. But the one thing he had learned from the Doctor was to observe everything around you and be ready for anything. He knew the Doctor wouldn't abandon him. It was just a matter of time. And as he followed Devlyn he knew. He would be ready.

"What is it we're separating here?" Harry asked Devlyn.

"That is the best part!" Devlyn replied with a gleam in his eye.

Suddenly Harry saw it. Devlyn was on something. He thought the way he sashayed was possibly inherent to his particular race. But now that he really looked into his eyes, he realized his suspicion was right. Devlyn was taking some sort of recreational drug. "What is the best part?" he asked, already knowing what this being was going to admit to.

Devlyn looked left to right, checking to see if anyone else was paying attention to the newcomer. After he was sufficiently assured, he continued, "It's called Diaxan. The amount we can skim off is small, that goes to Shable. But the amounts that splash on the floor, that's ours. There's only five of us, six now." he added with a smile.

"No that's all right. I don't think …" Harry started.

"Believe me, you'll be begging me for it after a few days. It really helps the time here pass. Here put this on. It's to keep the radiation from killing you." Devlyn was approaching one of the other prisoners, and spoke quietly over his shoulder to Harry, "It's up to you." Turning around he raised his voice and said, "This is your station. You are to fill the forms and place them on the conveyor belt."

"Where does it go from here?" Harry asked with curiosity as he attached the disk to his coat. Radiation, great. As if this place wasn't bad enough.

"That's nothing that concerns you. Do you have any questions about your job here?" Devlyn asked. He was getting aggravated with this new prisoner. They had a good thing going on this level and he wasn't going to let him ruin it.

"No. I'm sorry" Harry started in an attempt to cover his curiosity, "I'm just nervous." Harry took his place at the end of the line as Devlyn watched him closely.

Devlyn was wondering if he should mention something to his superiors, when as quickly as the thought formed it was gone. The euphoria of the Diaxan he took a few minutes before was calming his frayed nerves. He decided to check the production numbers, all thoughts of his suspicion of Harry left behind.

On Level 45 Strok was showing a bewildered Benton the joys of using a pick. "You look for a crack. You see it here?" he asked while pointing to small crack in the larger boulder. "You swing the pick into the crack, breaking it open." he explained while swinging and breaking the boulder open. "It's not extremely hard to begin with, but it's heavy." Strok handed the smaller boulder to Benton.

He was right, Benton thought. It is deceptively heavy. He couldn't believe it, his first trip in space and he ended up a miner in a prison colony. He dropped the boulder in the cart. He turned to come face to face to a small circular disk being held up a him at eye level. "What's this?" Benton asked as he readied himself for the new information.

"It will absorb the radiation." Strok said as Benton attached the device to his coat.

"Radiation! Does it work?" he asked Strok trying to keep his voice from sounding as panicked as he felt.

"Well…I'm still here." he replied to Benton, wondering if he should think of this as a positive thing.

Benton was looking around thinking the same thing. But more importantly, would the Doctor even be able to find him and if he did, would he still be alive? He decided to improve his chances by doing everything he could to stay alive so that when the Doctor did find him, he would be prepared.

Back on Earth, both Doctors were seated on a couch in front of a optimistic Cho-Je. Both Doctors looked at each other, with the first glimmer of hope showing on their faces since their whole nightmare began.

"I know where they are. They are all alive." Cho-Je informed the pair.

"Then let's go get them!" the Doctor (4) jumped to his feet.

"I'm afraid it is not quite that simple." Cho-Je replied. "Please allow me to explain." he said as he gestured for the Doctor to return to his seat.

"They are on Masina Minor, the Xandia Prison Colony." Cho-Je said as he bowed his head. The shock that washed over each Doctor's face was hard for Cho-Je to observe.

"Was it the Master that abducted them?" the Doctor (9) asked Cho-Je with barely concealed rage.

"Yes as well as Morbius." Cho-Je watched as each of the Doctor's hands were clenching into fists. "They had help from others, but right now we need to focus on your companions. Are you ready to begin?"

"The Xandia Prison Colony is a place of nightmares. Are you sure she…they are alive?" the Doctor (4) asked, his words spilling out with emotion.

"Yes. I was able to slip into the Warden's mind quite easily. He believes them to all be alive. There are many horrendous acts occurring on a daily basis on Masina Minor. So we must be very careful or this could end in tragedy. You must control your emotions gentlemen. We need to accomplish our mission and their return as quickly as possible." Cho-Je explained. His mind's eye reflected on the short mental picture of Sarah and the words she had read on the front of her cage. The amount of panic she had felt had distorted his view of her. He decided he would tell them of his vision later, but not now. Now he needed them to remain calm and focused. They were racing against time. Now they would plan.

Wrekean Dahari took in the production figures before him. Production was slipping in Xandia and therefore Diaxan production was also down. Deep in his reverie, he barely heard his secretary knocking on the door. "What is it?" he barked.

"Sir, Dr. Shable has arrived." she said through the door, not wanting to see his face.

"Well send him in. I can't have a meeting through the door can I?" he barked.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Shable. He walked past the trembling woman and entered. Not waiting to be asked, he sat down throwing the production notes he knew Wrekean wanted in front of him on his desk. "Is it necessary for you to be so rude?" Shable asked with a sneer.

"I don't think you want to start comparing faults do you Shable? I may yell and I may partake of the Diaxan from time to time, but I don't sadistically abuse and record my indiscretions for everyone to see." There were times he actually enjoyed his time here, and this was one of those times. The look on Shable's face was one of complete shock. "Before you overload that already full brain of yours Shable let me explain. You had to know that I would be keeping a careful eye on 'all' of our little projects."

"You don't know the pressure I've been under! Unlike you I don't use the Diaxan. I have to keep myself pure in order to…" Shable started to defend himself.

"Pure! You are many things Shable, but purity isn't one of them. Listen I really don't care what you do. I don't care about how many 'offspring' you produce as long as you keep selling them to the highest bidder. The Diaxan production is down." Wrekean complained.

"And you know why it's down. The production of Xandia is down. And before you start, I can't cut the Diaxan more. Didn't you say there were questions already?" Shable questioned. He hated it when morons tried to play doctor. Who was Wrekean Dahari to question him? He was a nobody, an unskilled prison warden.

"Cut it again!" Wrekean yelled from across his desk.

"Will that be all?" Shable asked, his words dripping with venom.

"No, I've had an offer that I don't think we should pass on. I've just received a message from Voga."

"What kind of offer?" Shable inquired.

"A most profitable one. Chief Councilor Tyrum wishes to purchase an entire week's production. He's willing to pay twice the going rate." Wrekean said as he leaned back in his chair.

"What about our other commitments?"

"Our other commitments! Because of the slowness of production all we have left is a handful of small time customers. Our only real, large account cancelled us two days ago. Come now Shable, surely you're not surprised. Why do you think I allow you to continue your little side line?"

"You never complain when you take your share of the payment for 'my' work. Work, I might add that has been and remains to be very profitable." Shable exclaimed.

"The Vogans have an additional request. Councilor Tyrum and his party want to 'acquire' a few of our prisoners as well as the Diaxan. Furthermore, they want to see where it's produced. They mentioned something about sanitation. Apparently their previous source had produced a bad batch and killed some of the Vogans. Unless you can convince me otherwise, I'm going to allow their visit."

"When will that be?" Shable asked. Everything they did on Masina Minor was considered illegal. They were able to fly under the radar because they were a necessary evil. When any civilization wanted rid of one of their own, a misfit they couldn't control, they brought them here. It had always amazed him that so many beings refused to acknowledge their existence because of the severity of this world, yet year after year they continued to make 'deposits' time and again.

"Tomorrow. They'll be compensating us with gold, gold bars, gold coins and gold dust. I told them we would discuss payment for our prisoners then. I understand they found a large vein of Xandia this morning. I suggest you go back to your section and await the delivery." Wrekean finished and returned to his paperwork.

The gall of this man, Shable thought but was interrupted by his communicator. Flipping it open he hatefully asked, "What is it?"

The caller was his lab assistant Chyl. "Experiment 7113 has moved into the final phase. Would you like me to proceed?" Chyl detested Shable, but it was the price he had to pay not to live like animals as the other prisoners did.

"Yes. Call two guards and have them strap it to the table. I'm on my way." As he closed the connection he could hear the female starting to scream. "I will contact you as soon as it's over." Shable stopped and turned around, "Just think Wrekean, soon you'll have another satisfied customer." he laughed as he shut the door.

"If this one lives." he said aloud to himself as he read over the reports again.

When Shable opened the door his ears were assaulted by the nonstop wailing of the female Racterovian as she was in the final phase of giving birth. He looked at the helpless female tied to the table with aggravation. Turning to his lab assistant he said, "This should have been completed by now.".

"Sir, I don't believe she knows what to do. This is her first." Chyl volunteered.

"I do not speak to lab experiments. Do what you must with her. But make sure that if there is a choice to be made, that you choose the fetus. I'm going to prepare the paperwork that will accompany it." As he turned to enter his office, the exhausted woman moaned and began to cry. "Do something about that sound!" he yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

All of the drama was taking place in the center of the room. The same room with cages suspended from the ceiling encircling the table. When Chyl had lowered the cage and its surrounding box he inadvertently switched the remaining cages from their normal opaque view to one of clarity. Each female in turn watched in horror, knowing that soon this would be her fate. The boxes surrounding the cages were soundproof, but Sarah could see the others' mouths open screaming. No one to hear the revulsion they saw, each lost in their own world of terror.

Looking down at her own stomach, Sarah could see a change in its size. Three days left. Would the Doctor find her in time? That he was looking, she had no doubt. But how could he find her when she didn't even know where she was? All she knew was, that this was the closest to Hell that she ever wanted to get. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught rapid movement below, pulling her away from her thoughts.

The man that was attending the female was looking for something. Sarah stole a glance at her. She wasn't moving. It was impossible to tell from this distance if she was breathing. Sarah wrapped her hands around the bars, terrified for the poor female below. The man had found what he was looking for. "No! No, you can't!" Sarah screamed from her cage. But it was too late. The man had taken out a knife and in one felled swoop, cut and removed the infant from the poor female's uterus. Blood was pouring over the sides of the table. But the poor female was ignored. Her struggle in this particular Hell was over.

Sarah looked to the man. His back was to her but it seemed he was washing off the infant. He moved to the side to get a towel. Sarah caught her first glance at the infant. But it wasn't like any infant that she had ever seen. It was purple and had six arms. It wasn't the same species as the woman on the table. It hadn't occurred to Sarah that the species would be so very different. She remembered the Spiders on Metebelis Three, there was something about a larder. It had something to do with hatching, something about a readymade food supply. No! What if the creature in her was similar? This can't be happening! "No! No! No…!" Sarah screamed.

As Chyl placed the newborn in its container to await pickup. He glanced upward on his way to clean up the botched birth, to find he had accidentally flipped the viewing switch for all of the cages instead of just one. They had all observed the debacle. As he reached the button to turn all the glass back to opaque he met Sarah's eyes. She was the newest of this group. She seemed different than the others. He was genuinely sorry that she had witnessed this. He hung his head as he pressed the button. He hoped she wouldn't end up this way. He could hear Shable coming, so he quickly started cleaning up the mess that was now his life.

On Level 19 the smell of burning was thick in the air. "What did you do girl?" Swax's four foot, two inch small frame looked up at Rose in anger. His fiery red hair now partially wet in an attempt to put out the flames that had so recently threatened to consume it.

"I don't know what happened!" Rose exclaimed, secretly delighted that she had caused this mini tyrant pain. "I put the pan on the flame as you told me to…" Rose started.

"Yes, but you caught my hair under the pot you idiot. Didn't you eat wherever you came from?" he asked snidely.

"Ate yes, cooked no!" Rose retorted in anger. This was just one more thing in her eyes to be wrong. She spent the night on a woven mat on the floor, with no pillow and no blanket. She didn't expect this to be a hotel but to top it all off, the bathroom conditions were deplorable. They expected everyone to share a few holes on the floor. Holes in the floor! She had yet to see anything that even resembled soap.

"I will give you one more chance, which is one more chance than you deserve. If you cannot do this, then you will be sent to Dr. Shable."

When he said this all those that had gathered to watch the exchange between the two let a small moan escape their lips as they hung their heads and backed away. Everyone knew what happened when you were sent to Dr. Shable. As hellish as this place was, they knew there were places where things could be much worse.

Rose watched the crowd retreat and heard their whimper. The look in their eyes scared her. What were they afraid of? She would make it her business to find out, later. "What do you want me to do?" Rose asked a good deal meeker than she had been earlier.

"You will help Dwondle." Swax stated as he pointed to Dwondle. Dwondle was a average looking humanoid. He could have passed as a human if it weren't for the fact that he had seven fingers on each hand. Dwondle stepped forward to stand by Swax's side. "Everyone, back to work!" Swax yelled and watched as each scampered to their place. "You two," he said pointing to Rose and Dwondle, "go to your rounds!" He turned, grabbing the ends of his hair checking to see the damage done as he left the prisoners to their work.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked, glad that Swax and his bad breath wasn't yelling in her face.

"We load the rations in the transits and deliver it to all the levels." Dwondle said as he turned to get one of the dirty carts. When he entered the storage room in which the carts were kept, he made a quick scan of the room checking to make sure they were alone. "Did you set Swax's hair on fire on purpose?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Who's to say?" Rose replied with a smile. "So who is Dr. Shable?"

Dwondle's smile left his face to be replaced with fear. "Shhh, you mustn't let anyone hear you ask questions about Dr. Shable."

"There's nobody around now. Tell me. You're the first friendly face I've seen since I came to this terrible world." Rose stated as she tried her best pout. Men seemed to respond to that, all the time and space over, she thought inwardly smiling.

Something about Rose appealed to Dwondle. She was the only prisoner that had shown any interest in him since his arrival so many years before. "All right, I'm going to tell you. But you have to make me a few promises first." Dwondle said as he closed the short distance between the two.

"Sure, what?" Rose asked.

"Promise me you won't question anyone else. There are others here that get favors by repeating conversations. Trust no one. And don't try anything like you did today again. Believe me, after I tell you what happens up there," Dwondle pointed upwards with one of his seven fingers on his left hand, "you will be very careful and do anything not to be sent up there. Deal?" Dwondle gave Rose his most serious look to emphasize how bad this could be.

"Sure, whatever you say." Rose replied. When Dwondle hesitated, Rose offered, "You can trust me, really." Rose crossed her heart, hoping this meant something to Dwondle. From the look on his face it did.

"All right, but not here. When we deliver the Ludge and Veen. We'll be less likely caught then. Get a cart." he instructed Rose. "Take it to the Veen. Hebba will fill it up, then meet me at the door over there." he pointed to the large doors with the numbers 19 painted in red on them. "Questions?"

"Hebba, I spoke to her when I first woke up. What about her? I mean, does she inform on the others?" Rose asked anxious to size up her fellow inmates.

"No, Hebba is like me. But remember, you never know who might be listening around you. So be careful. I like you Rose. I don't want to see…just meet me at the door when you're loaded." Dwondle said as he turned away and headed to pick up the Ludge.

"Believe me Dwondle, I really, really wish I were loaded. Come on Doctor, get here already." Rose said under her breath.

On Level 22 Mickey discovered that working at the prison wasn't that much different than his job at home. He hated one job no more than the other. Neither place had people he liked. Both places the pay sucked. And neither place had anyone that wanted to hear him complain. "So when do we get something to eat around here?" Mickey asked Kran.

Kran stopped what he was doing and faced Mickey hoping he would be intimidated enough to stop trying to talk to him. It was clear this new arrival was either too stupid to understand or braver than he looked. "The Ludge and Veen will be here soon. Why do you keep talking?" the reptilian creature lisped.

"I'm just asking. I mean, aren't you hungry?" Mickey replied.

Kran rolled his eyes. He really hoped that the Ludge and Veen would be here soon if for no other reason than to shut Mickey's mouth. As he heard the doors of the transit opening the decision of how to shut Mickey's mouth was made for him.

The transit was located at the end of the room. Both Mickey and Kran were at the other end of the room. When the doors opened, first out was Dwondle with his cart of Ludge. Following close behind was Rose pushing her cart of Veen. Across the distance, Mickey and Rose's eyes met. Something in Rose realized that this was not the place for a reunion. Rose quickly nodded her head no, hoping that Mickey would pick up on it. From the frown on his face, Rose could see the message was received.

Rose followed Dwondle as he pulled his cart in front of Mickey and the reptilian looking creature. Rose put her hand out to Mickey. "Hi, my name's Rose."

"My name's Mickey." Mickey replied with a smile.

"What are you doing?" the reptilian creature asked accusingly.

"I just thought…" Rose started.

"Well don't! You're not at a party. Do your job girl!" Kran shouted at Rose.

"Don't say anything to Kran." Dwondle whispered in Rose's ear.

While Kran was engaged in picking out a piece of Ludge, Mickey stepped forward and picked up a bowl for Rose to fill with Veen. Quietly Mickey whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. For now." Rose whispered back.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked while stealing a quick look back at his reptilian supervisor.

"Don't do anything to get yourself sent to Level 12. There's a doctor there, a Dr. Shable. He does medical experiments on people." Rose looked over Mickey's shoulder and saw Kran coming. "Here take this." She handed Mickey his bowl and quickly filled another and handed it to the approaching Kran. "Here you go Sir. Can I get you anything else?" she asked Kran nicely.

Mickey knew then that the situation was serious. Rose was rarely super nice to anyone, regardless of the situation. Things were bad, very bad.

"About time! Dwondle, you and this female, move on!" Kran said as he turned away, satisfied now that he had his food.

Rose mouthed the word, "Later." to Mickey as she and Dwondle finished serving the others on the level before pulling their carts back to the transit.

As Mickey watched the transit doors shut, blocking his view of Rose, he suddenly felt better. The Doctor might not come back for Mickey, but he 'definitely' would come back for Rose. Definitely.

After refilling their carts several times, Rose and Dwondle reached Level 23. After seeing Mickey, Rose was constantly looking for anyone else that may have been taken. She filled bowl after bowl on this level and was just about to give up hope of seeing anyone from Earth, when she found herself staring at the last person in line. He was an older looking gentlemen. He had a uniform of sorts with the word UNIT on a patch and unlike any of the others, he seemed humble. When Rose handed him his bowl he said, "Thank you Miss."

"Wait." Rose said quietly as she took a quick look around to make sure she wasn't calling attention to them. "Do you know the Doctor?"

"Yes." the Brigadier replied quietly, his mind racing. "I'm the Brigadier. Are you a companion of the other Doctor? The one from the other reality?" he asked. His heart was racing, for the first time he had hope. He wasn't here alone.

"Yes, I'm Rose. My friend Mickey is here on another level. Are there more of us?" Rose asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know. Not on this floor anyway." the Brigadier answered quietly.

Rose could see a huge being coming over the Brigadier's shoulder. She met his eyes and gave a quick nod of no. "There you go." Rose said and turned to take her cart and wait by the transit.

"Young woman?" Bax called.

Rose put her best smile on and turned around. "Yes Sir?"

"You must be new." Bax said in his deep voice.

"Yes, just arrived." Rose answered, deciding it would be best not to volunteer anything more than she was asked.

"A word to the wise. Most of the level managers don't allow any kind of socializing between levels." Bax said. He could see that Rose was trying to look innocent, but he wasn't buying it. "I saw you talking to the new prisoner. I don't know if you know him or not and I don't care. What I do care about is losing another prisoner to Dr. Shab…. forget I said that!"

"Yea, sure. I didn't hear a thing." Rose replied. If someone his size was afraid of this Dr. Shable, then she would definitely do everything in her power to avoid him.

"Just don't cause me any trouble." Bax said, then turned to go back to his work. When he turned away, Rose looked across the room to meet the Brigadier's eyes. She hoped to send him a look of encouragement, but wasn't sure how well she pulled it off.

"What is it with you?" Dwondle asked. "Are you trying to upset all the levels or just a few in particular?" He and Rose were now side by side as they pushed their carts to the transit.

"Sorry, I'm just talkative. Talkative and feeling nauseous. What's in this stuff?" Rose asked attempting to change the subject.

"Don't ask. If you think about it, it's too hard to swallow." he replied. Dwondle knew what Rose was doing, but he didn't care. He liked Rose and as long as she didn't cause him trouble, he would let it go.

"I'm not eating this stuff." Rose said as she made a face.

"Then you'll starve. This is all there is. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Come on, let's refill the carts." Dwondle said as he took the lead and pulled his cart into the transport first.

As Rose arrived on Level 39, she immediately noticed that this level was different than the rest. On the previous levels, the prisoners quietly left their work and tiredly moved towards the carts. On this level, as soon as the doors to the transit opened, Rose could hear a magnitude of voices yelling, "Yes! Let's go, the Ludge is here! I want some Veen!"

"This is the floor where they separate the Diaxan." Dwondle said, as if this should explain everything.

"I'm new here, remember? What's Diaxan?"

"Sorry, it'll have to wait. Don't worry, I'll cut you in." Dwondle replied with a smile.

Rose and Dwondle were busy trying to keep up with the demanding prisoners. When she thought she had served the last. She looked up to see a lone prisoner walking her way. "This definitely must be one of us." Rose said under her breath as she saw the tall man walking toward her He wore a long tan coat over a navy jacket with a white shirt and khaki slacks, all less than pristine after their time on Masina Minor. When he was close she asked, "Let me guess. You know the Doctor!"

"Yes. And I would imagine so do you. My name's Harry, Harry Sullivan." Harry said as he reached forward to shake Rose's hand.

"Rose, Rose Tyler. We don't have much time. This is what I know. Besides the two of us, my mate, Mickey is here and your mate the Brigadier. Have you seen anyone?" Rose asked, quickly looking around to make sure they weren't being watched.

"No, no one. This place is strange and in the past months, I've seen strange." Harry replied grateful for a friendly face.

"What's going on with this bunch? They remind me of a time when my friend Shermeen and I had the munchies after we got stoned…forget I said that."

"No, you're right. This level collects something they call Diaxan from the ore. They all tell me it's wonderful. But I passed. Anyway from here it goes to a Dr. Shable. That's all I know." Harry admitted.

"I've heard a few things about Dr. Shable. Be very careful not to let anyone find out you're snooping around. Everyone is terrified of being sent to Dr. Shable. I've heard he specializes in prisoner experimentation. Once you're sent there, you never come back. So be careful."

"Rose, I've already warned you. You're going to get us in trouble. Granted it's harder to do on this floor." Dwondle said with a smile. "And soon Rose we'll be as happy as they are." Dwondle remarked while holding up a small rock. "Let's go." Dwondle passed Rose with a smile.

"See you tomorrow. Hopefully." Rose said to a forlorn Harry.

"Good luck." Harry said quietly.

"Come on Harry, it's time to have some fun!" Devlyn yelled. From the slurring of his speech, it was obvious that he had already started.

On Level 45 Benton decided Strok was absolutely the worst and hardest boss he ever had. The man was relentless, never allowing the prisoners to rest a second. The water breaks were few and far between. That is, if you could call what they had water. The only similarity between Earth water and water from Masina Minor was that they were both wet. This 'water' was gray in color and sometimes there was even a bit of texture. Benton did his best not to think about it too much.

The transport doors opened and the men looked up. "What's that?" Benton asked.

A fellow prisoner, Zini answered, "That's just the Ludge and Veen."

"Ludge and Veen?" Benton asked.

"Food, come on. Believe me you'll be grateful for it. It tastes like crap, but at least it's filling." Zini remarked. Zini was relatively new to this colony, but he knew his way around and had befriended Benton.

"I'm starving." Benton remarked as he walked toward the cart. It appeared as if he would have to treat the food the same as he had the water before it. Worried that he might set one of the men off, which seemed to be easily done, Benton waited till the last was served before getting in line.

When he reached the front of the line he was surprised to see the pretty blonde girl. "Thank you Miss." Benton said with a small smile.

"Wait a sec." Rose said as she grabbed Benton's arm. She took a quick look around to be sure the coast was clear. "I know this may sound strange, but do you know the Doctor?"

"Yes Miss., do you?" he asked as a glimmer of hope crossed his face.

"Yes. Listen we don't have much time. My name is Rose."

"Sergeant Benton Miss." Benton replied as he reached forward to shake Rose's hand, ever the gentleman.

"This is what I know. Besides the two of us, Mickey, who's a friend of mine, the Brigadier, and Harry Sullivan are here. We're all on different levels." Rose babbled, struggling to get everything out quickly.

"What about Sarah? I mean if we were taken then I can't believe they would leave Sarah." Benton asked, knowing now that they weren't simply dumped, but were part of a bigger plan. And if that were the case, the Doctor wouldn't be far behind.

"I haven't found her. I've been on every level." Rose replied, then a terrible thought came to mind. "Every level but Level 12." Rose had an involuntary shudder.

"What's Level 12?" Benton asked, dreading the answer after watching Rose's reaction.

"Level 12 I've just been told is called Medical Experimentation. It's headed by a Dr. Shable. On Level 39 they take something from the stuff you mine…."

"Xandia, that's its name." Benton interjected.

"They take something from it called Diaxan. It's some sort of party drug." Rose could see Dwondle coming and finished, "I've got to go. Be careful who you talk to and don't ask too many questions." Rose turned her cart around and was joined by Dwondle.

"Just what are you up to?" he asked Rose.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about." Rose said doing her best not to look Dwondle in the face.

"Fine, don't tell me. He pulled the Diaxan from his pocket. Let's go have some fun." Dwondle said as the doors of the transport shut.

Rose took one more look at Benson before the doors shut. Come on Doctor hurry up, Rose thought to herself.

On Earth both Doctors and Cho-Je were traveling between the two Doctors' Tardis. "Well, I like what you've done with the place." the Doctor (4) was saying as he spun around taking in the vastness of the console room in what may turn out to be his future Tardis.

"We like it." the Doctor (9) said, then lowered his head wondering if the 'we' he was speaking of would ever be back.

His counterpart saw the thought that had just passed. It was the same thought that he had been fighting ever since this nightmare began. "We'll get them back! We have to!" he (4) vowed.

"And we will!" Cho-Je stated as he pulled his head from under the console's grid work floor. Pulling his hand out he removed what both Doctors recognized as a Sontaran Receiver. The receiver was as small as half a toothpick, but to the Doctors' experienced eyes, a receiver of great significance.

"Damn! They must have taken Rose's key during the scuffle with the Sontarans. The chain broke and Rose couldn't find it. Then she said it turned up in a spot that she had already searched. Damn!" the Doctor (9) cursed again.

"You couldn't have guessed what they were planning. They took you by surprise. They took us all by surprise." the Doctor (4) said. "Cho-Je, can we fix it?"

"Already have. Let's go back to your Tardis." Cho-Je said to the Doctor (4).

Thirty minutes later Cho-Je found another receiver under the Tardis' central console and quickly repaired the damage it caused. "This receiver's origin is Gallifrey. The Master obtained help from innocents." Cho-Je explained.

"Innocents?" the Doctor (4) questioned, disbelief on his face.

"Yes. They were not aware they were helping him. I must go to Gallifrey." Cho-Je stated as he walked toward the door.

"We're coming with you." the Doctor (4) said as he and his future self walked toward the door.

"You cannot come." Cho-Je stopped and faced the men. I must pilot my Tardis there using my gifts. But as with anything, my gifts are not always perfect. If you are with me and I fail, you will be leaving your companions to face their death. I will be back very soon. If I do not, you will be forced to make some difficult choices. I have faith in both of you. You will do the right thing." Cho-Je turned to leave, then stopped and turned facing the Doctor (4). "Hold on to this till I return." Cho-Je handed the Doctor Sarah's ring. "May Rassilon wish us all success." He turned and left the pair alone.

"I promised her I would keep her safe. I promised her I wouldn't let the Master hurt her again. If he has hurt her…" the Doctor (4) said, his hands shaking so hard from anger he could barely hold on to Sarah's ring.

"I promised the same to Rose's mother. But sometimes," the Doctor (9) said as he walked over to the roundels on the wall and slid down to the floor, "things are just out of our control. Cho-Je was right. Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to know?" the Doctor (4) asked as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor a few feet from his latter self.

"What made you propose to Sarah?" the Doctor (9) asked.

"I love her and I couldn't imagine life without her. It was something I knew I had to do. Can I ask you a question?" he (4) asked.

The Doctor (9) shook his head yes.

"Rose Tyler, are you and she?" the Doctor (4) asked, holding up Sarah's ring. "I know you're not married, but are the two of you together?"

"I know it's what Rose would like. And sometimes it's what I want. But she's so young." the Doctor (9) explained.

"Sarah's young." the Doctor (4) pointed out.

"Yes, but Sarah had a life outside of me, interests other than me, a job other than me. My Sarah and I used to sit up all night talking and laughing. There were times we didn't leave the Tardis for days on end." Seeing the look on his counterpart's face made him realize something he had never said aloud. "Yes, I loved her. And I know she loved me. I just couldn't bear to see her get hurt. In the end I knew if I asked her, she would have stayed forever. I had already taken so much of her life away from her, I felt selfish for wanting more. Then the Time Lords…threat…" He paused and took a deep breath. "Since then I've had my share of companions. I make it a rule to keep them as friends, just friends." he (9) confessed unwilling to talk about the decision the Time Lords had ultimately made concerning his life with 'his' Sarah.

"And then came Rose." the Doctor (4) stated the obvious.

"Yes. And little by little she became a part of me. I noticed I was starting to care more about her than I should. And it was obvious that Rose wanted more. Subtlety is not one of her strong suits. So I thought if I brought Mickey along I could keep everything under control. But it's not working. Then a few weeks ago, Sarah started to pop up in my head. I would see the way she used to tease me or the way she used to argue with me. We used to have some beautiful fights." the Doctor (9) admitted with a small smile.

"You know most people don't smile when they think of someone arguing with them. Do you love both of them?" the Doctor (4) asked.

"I have no idea!" he (9) replied.

Before he could confess anything else a familiar sound was heard. Cho-Je's Tardis was appearing in the Doctor's (4) console room. Cho-Je soon emerged from his Tardis.

"Gallifrey is still out of communication, but I was able to point them in the right direction. Hopefully they will be able to retrieve the information they need from the Master's pawns. I made sure they were aware of your situations." Cho-Je bowed his head.

"What's wrong? What did you find out?" the Doctor (4) asked, rising from the floor as he saw the sadness in Cho-Je's eyes.

"Have either of you heard the Gallifreyan children's story about exchanging lives with a hypothetical twin?" Cho-Je asked both men.

"Yes vaguely, but it's been centuries." the Doctor (9) replied, wondering what a children's story could have to do with the Master's plans.

"I was just recounting it to Sarah a few months ago, why?" the Doctor (4) asked.

"Were either of you aware of the verse that followed the story?" Cho-Je asked. Both men shook their head no. "The story is very real. The story is in many books on Gallifrey. But only a few secured copies include the verse."

"Why, why hide the verse?" the Doctor (4) asked as he exchanged a look of confusion with his other self.

"Because in the wrong hands it could be the end of us all." Cho-Je hesitated allowing the seriousness of the situation to sink in. "The Master inadvertently came across one of the books that held the first part of the verse, this verse.", he said as he handed the pair a piece of paper for both to see.

Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm.

Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow.

It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll.

Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite.

Both Doctors looked to each other and then to Cho-Je. "This is what he wants? This is why he took them?" the Doctor (9) asked incredulously.

"Yes." Cho-Je said. "Reread the passage. You know the answer. We must leave tomorrow and keep the appointment with the Warden. I am going to Voga to make sure our plan stays on schedule. Councilor Tyrum must be ready to play his part." Cho-Je walked to the door and then turned, "You must also be prepared. Remember, we all have a part to play. You must keep your reactions and emotions under control, lest we all fail. If you want your companions back alive, failure is not an option. Till we speak tomorrow gentlemen." Cho-Je finished, bowing to the pair before leaving in his Tardis.

"Control," the Doctor (4) started, "any other time I could guarantee it. But if they've hurt Sarah and the others…I don't know what will happen."

"I feel the same, but all we can do is our best. They're counting on us to save them. And I refuse to let them down. We have to prepare ourselves for anything." the Doctor (9) told his other self.

"How do we do that? Are you telling me that if we go to Masina Minor and found they've tortured Rose that you'll be able to walk away. I know you, I know us. 'We' will want to make somebody pay." the Doctor (4) confessed.

"Yes I will. We both will. But it's not just Rose or just Sarah…" he (9) started.

"What do you mean 'just Sarah'?" the Doctor (4) retorted hotly.

"I'm sorry! Very sorry! It was a poor choice of words. I know how you feel. I didn't mean to…" the Doctor (9) said, rounding the central console and approach his former self.

"Do you know I was this close," he (4) said placing his fingers so close they were almost touching, "to having happiness like I've never ever had? Happiness I never knew existed. Happiness I never thought I deserved. I can't imagine my life without Sarah in it. I won't go back to what I was before. Always a guest in someone else's life. Always a player in someone else's war. Always watching from a distance the happiness in someone else's life. I just wanted, I just wanted…" he said as he stumbled back into the roundels and slid down to the floor, "I just wanted to give Sarah, to give Sarah and myself a chance at life. I don't have anyone, Sarah doesn't have anyone. It was the perfect match." he said taking his sleeve and wiping it across his face, "I thought she was more than I ever deserved. But if she hadn't met me, she would be here, in her own world." the Doctor stopped, unable to go on.

"Sarah wouldn't have had it any other way. I could see it in her eyes, the way she looked at you. It was the way that 'my Sarah'…," he (9) hesitated, "the way that she once looked at me. But I," he said pushing his finger into his chest hard, "I walked away from all that. I stupidly walked away from everything good in my life. But you, you didn't make that mistake. You didn't let them…" He stopped himself and walked over to where the Doctor (4) sat devastated on the floor. "You can't give up on her now. Sarah, Rose, the Brigadier, Harry, Benton, Mickey, they're all counting on us to get them back. If we 'can' control ourselves…we have to be prepared to get as many of them as we can, and bring them back home. That's what I meant."

The Doctor (4) raised his head from his hands, his eyes red, "I know, it's our responsibility. What is it they say? Prepare for the worst, expect the best. In theory it all sounds good, I just hope we can make the theory fact. Let's go to the library and get the star charts for Voga and Masina Minor." As he was getting up his counterpart (9) reached forward and offered his hand. "Thanks," he (4) said taking his hand, "for everything." He started toward the Tardis' hallway and stopped turning back. "Where's that verse?"

"Here." he (9) said handing it to his other self. "We need to figure this out, quickly. The Master…" he started almost running into his former self who had stopped suddenly.

"Doesn't have the complete verse." He (4) turned to his future self with a smile. I was looking for something in the library when I turned a corner and a book was laying on one of the tables. I thought it must have been a book that Sarah was reading, but when I asked her about it later, she said she hadn't touched it. It was a book of Gallifreyan parables. I thought it odd because I'd never noticed it before."

"So this book just appeared out of the blue?" he (9) asked.

"Maybe the Tardis herself put it there in preparation. Whatever the cause, I think we have something the Master doesn't. Let's go figure this out." he (4) said with a gleam the Doctor (9) hadn't witnessed since he had lost Sarah.

As they walked towards the library the Doctor (9) prayed that Sarah and all the others were still safe. Though if they weren't, Heaven and Hell may not be enough to stop both of them from destroying Masina Minor and all those that are unfortunate enough to dwell there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

On Masina Minor, Sarah was facing a few demons of her own. Not only her own personal past demons, but a demon that was staring up at her cage. Another of her fellow prisoners had gone into labor and the demon, Dr. Shable had decided she alone should witness the whole terrible process. Sarah had been curled up on the floor asleep when the opaque glass turned clear. Sarah struggled to get to her feet. Her abdomen size was increasing by the hour, much to her horror. She watched as they took the struggling female and strapped her down. They never said a word to her. Shable stood between the female's legs and stood waiting. His assistant, Chyl stood to the side awaiting instruction.

The female started screaming as the contractions increased, the time between them now shorter. Unlike the other female, this poor prisoner seemed to know what to do. Sarah could see the sweat glistening on her pale blue skin and the tears streaming from her large eyes. The poor female pushed and pushed. It seemed to Sarah to go on for hours. Finally she gave a final push and the infant emerged. To Sarah it closely resembled an ape. Like the previous birth she witnessed, this wasn't the same species as the mother. Sarah looked down once again to her own protruding belly. What was inside? Sarah could feel her breathing picking up, the cage around her spinning and the last thing she saw was the monster who had caused her pain looking up at her smiling. Sarah collapsed on the floor of her cage, to the peace that only unconsciousness could bring to her on Masina Minor.

On Level 19, Rose felt like she was attending an underage drug party. Granted this group was a good deal quieter than her school chums. They had to be, out of fear of being discovered. The group were in the pit, lying around on the floor, quietly talking and laughing. Rose was stepping over a group that appeared to be in the beginnings of an orgy. As she stepped over them her foot slid on something causing her to land on her backside.

"Rose, you want to join us?" Hebba asked, looking at her with anticipation.

"No, thanks all the same." Rose replied.

"Your loss." Hebba replied with a smile while swinging her leg around in a more comfortable position near the wall. When she did, she dislodged something under the rubble.

Rose looked when she heard the sound and saw a flash of pink. A flash that she immediately recognized. Her cell phone. Her supercharged cell phone, she thought with excitement. "Scuse me." Rose said stepping once again over the group to casually pick it up without attracting too much attention. One she had it she slipped it up in her sleeve.

Rose slipped back into the main food service room and from there went in the room containing the carts. She opened the phone and hit the power button and to her amazement it was still working. "Now if I just had a number to call. Rose turned the ringer off and turned the ringer to vibrate only. A ringing phone was the last thing she needed to explain. "Come on Doctor, call!" Rose said quietly as she settled down to the floor. She would wait here as long as she felt she could get away with, and then return to the others.

In the Tardis the Doctors were sitting in the library in an attempt to solve the riddle of the verse. "Well it's obvious the first three lines talks about the two of us." the Doctor (4) said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Let's see it again." the Doctor (9) said, taking the book from his counterpart.

Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm.

Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow.

It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll.

Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite.

The Gragier is judicious as well as astute,

for the unscrupulous owner all points will be moot.

One within one the puzzle complete.

The winner will practice the ultimate deceit.

Allies destroyed when grievances heard,

The circle complete with the purest one lured.

The most chaste of sacrifice will be given in love,

All dreams now surrendered to God above.

"The bell tolls. The bell tolls. Maybe it's not just the two of us. Maybe it's the two of us and our Tardis." the Doctor (9) said as he jumped up from the table.

"On the Tardis there's only one place the bell tolls. The cloister bell. Parts of the Gragier are hidden in the cloister bell, bells. The puzzle is the Tardis, both Tardis. One within one. Dematerialize one within the other." The Doctor (4) stood excitedly. "Eternity and endless power. We can't allow him to win. The price of failure is too high."

"It's settled then. We 'will' stop the Master. Before he destroys Gallifrey and everything else in your world. Let's see if Cho-Je has arrived. It's almost morning." the Doctor (9) said as he led the way to the console room.

"Abbot, you seem unsettled. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tommy asked Cho-Je. He had watched the Abbot the entire night. It wasn't especially odd that he hadn't required sleep. The oddness was in his restlessness. Tommy could feel the apprehension surrounding his friend.

"No Tommy. But I thank you for your compassion. The Doctors and I have a task. A very difficult task. Everything we know depends on its outcome." Cho-Je admitted to Tommy. He had come to think of Tommy as a member of his family. A family he never had on Gallifrey. He and the Doctors were very alike. All on their home planet regarded them as outcasts and misfits. Those same outcasts would now attempt to save the race that sent them to their self imposed exile. Turning his attention back to Tommy he said, "Tommy, please sit." Cho-Je watched the young man sit.

"Tommy I have to leave for a while. If the Doctors and I are successful we will return soon. However there is a chance we will fail and not return. You have been a wonderful help to me Tommy. I want you to know how much I appreciate you."

"Abbot, where will you go?" Tommy asked sadly. He had also never possessed a family of his own and knew the Abbot was as close to a father as he would ever have.

"To a planet called Masina Minor. You see Tommy, the Doctor's friends have been taken to a terrible place where terrible things happen and we must return them to their home." Cho-Je explained. Tommy was very trustworthy, of that he had no doubt.

"Sarah? Did they take Sarah Jane?" Tommy asked with fear showing on his face.

"Yes Tommy. I'm afraid they did." Cho-Je looked down as he thought of the last time he had observed her using his gifts. "She is in much danger."

"Then I will come too. I will help you save Sarah." Tommy stated as he stood.

"I'm sorry Tommy…."

"Sarah is my friend. She was kind to me before I…" Tommy started, unable to finish at the thought of Sarah being hurt.

"Sarah is a brave and wonderful girl Tommy. And I know that you care very deeply for her. She has touched me as well. But I need you to stay here and carry on the work I have started, if I don't come back. Can I count on you to do this for me Tommy?"

"Yes Abbot, you can. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tommy asked as he knelt before Cho-Je.

"Yes, I need to meditate before morning."

"I'll leave so that you can prepare." Tommy said as he raised to leave, his head hung.

"Tommy?"

"Yes Abbot."

"Thank you Tommy for all the kindness you have shown me. I will return as soon as I can." Cho-Je told him, his feelings of affection strong in his voice, in case things went wrong.

"You're welcome Abbot and I'll be awaiting your return. Yours and Sarah's." Tommy said as he closed the door to allow Cho-Je the time he needed.

Cho-Je unrolled his prayer mat and sat down, crossing his legs. He placed his palms together and closed his eyes. Using the connection with Sarah he had made earlier, he waited as the vision became clearer. He could see Sarah. She was lying on the floor of the cage. The size of her stomach had increased greatly. Her coat could no longer cover her and give her protection from the cold. He could see the look of pain and fear on her face as she struggled to sleep. Sarah struggled to sit upright. Something had startled her. As Cho-Je struggled to see through Sarah's eyes, he could feel the agony and fear coursing through her body. As he struggled to calm Sarah's mind, her vision cleared allowing him access. There was a life form he didn't recognize looking up at Sarah. The look on his face was one of taunting, and one who took pleasure from her terror.

Cho-Je attempted to calm Sarah in much the same way he had previously lulled Wrekean Dahari into a false sense of peace. But Sarah was fighting. Her exhausted mind told her she couldn't rest till her tormentor was gone. In her mind, Cho-Je could hear Sarah screaming for the Doctor to come and save her. Sarah knew she was running out of time. Her memories of the Doctor were no longer able to calm her. She prayed for her death before her tormentor had a chance to touch her again. Cho-Je had realized that she had been abused, on top of the abomination that had been performed on her. He tried to calm her again, but it was no use. Cho-Je's mind left her and returned to the Monastery. He climbed to his feet and rolled up his prayer mat. Taking one last look around the room that he had grown accustomed to thinking of as his home, he entered his Tardis in the next room and went to see the Doctors.

Cho-Je awaited outside of the Doctors' Tardis. Now the two side by side. They both had to face their worst fears. Both could lose their companions forever. The guilt of losing them would destroy the pair. It would be easy for both to fall over to the wickedness of evil that had lured many good men. Vengeance was an emotion that didn't limit itself to any one species, and those that thought it was beneath them were only fooling themselves. He knew both Doctors were good men, the very best of the Time Lords. But they also allowed themselves to be ruled by their emotions. It was too much to assume they could be turned off and on like a switch. Yet that was exactly what they needed to do. Cho-Je knocked on both Tardis' doors.

The Doctor (4) opened his Tardis door. "I think we've figured out the verse, a part of it anyway."

"What my other self is trying to say is we have been working all night and we understand." the Doctor (9) explained to Cho-Je.

"And we will do our best to get our friends home. Is everyone ready to go to Voga?" he (4) said slapping his hands together. He had to get them all back, regardless of their condition, he owed them all that.

"I just need to check one thing." the Doctor (9) replied before disappearing inside his Tardis.

A few seconds later, they heard him (9) yell out, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Both Cho-Je and the Doctor (4) hurried into the other Tardis to find the Doctor (9) with his hands up in the air talking to some unknown person. "I've told her a million times not to turn that cell phone off! But does she ever listen to me? No!" he replied with a smile.

Both Cho-Je and the Doctor (4) and looked at each other and exchanged a little smile. The Doctor (4) leaned into Cho-Je conspiratorially and said softly, "Do you think he's lost his mind?"

Before Cho-Je could answer, the Doctor (9) bounded across the room and yelled, "Rose, Rose turned on her cell phone. I just picked up the signal from the Tardis telling me she activated it. Do you know what this means?"

"We can now contact your companions and let them know our plans." Cho-Je replied with a smile. "Let us begin. Do you have a way to contact her once we leave the Tardis?"

"No, I don't have anything portable." the Doctor (9) replied looking around him in vain.

"I do." the Doctor (4) held up a cell phone he had just pulled from his pocket. "You know, when the Brigadier gave this to me it served a specific purpose and once that was over, I thought I would give it back. But I think the humans have finally given me a piece of their technology, that I would have never thought I needed. Now, can you program this to respond to Rose's cell phone?" he asked with a smile as he handed it over to his other self.

"Yes, it will just take a second." he (9) said as he opened up the back of the cell phone and searched through a box against one of the walls. "I just need to add a small circuit." he said as he placed the circuit into the back of the phone. "Now one little tweak with the Sonic Screwdriver and that's it." he finished as he replaced his Sonic Screwdriver in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Let's begin by moving both of your Tardis into mine." Cho-Je said, and after seeing the confused faces of the Doctors, "They are after both your Tardis as well as you. I have a working chameleon circuit. Let us make it more of a challenge to find them. You will discover I have sent each of you the coordinates needed. "

"I'll meet you there." the Doctor (4) said as he left the pair anxious to get started.

Both men watched him leave. "We have to find Sarah." the Doctor (9) said to Cho-Je as he started dematerialization using the coordinates Cho-Je had entered. "If something happens to her, I don't know what will become of him."

"I know. But all we can do is our very best." Cho-Je said bowing his head.

"Let's just hope it's enough." the Doctor (9) said as both left his Tardis, now materialized inside of Cho-Je's.

On Masina Minor, Rose was just arriving on Level 20 when she felt the phone in her pocket vibrating. "Oh no!" Rose said as she bent over feigning pain.

Dwondle stopped his cart and turned back. "What's wrong Rose?" he asked with a look of genuine concern.

"I don't know. It's my stomach I think. Is there a way, I could just sit here in the transport? Just to catch my breath I mean. I would really appreciate it." she pleaded.

"Sure, just stay there. I'll go slow so you can have more time." he said sympathetically.

Rose turned and stepped back into the transport. Rose nearly tore her coat in her attempt to retrieve the cell phone. She looked at the display. It read, 'TARDIS CALLING'. She hit the Go button faster than she would have thought possible. "Doctor! Thank God!"

"Rose, you need to listen carefully. How much time do you have?" the Doctor (9) asked. His mind was bubbling over with questions but he remembered he wasn't in this alone.

"Hardly any." Rose said as she felt tears streaming down her face. "I didn't have my phone turned on." she confessed with a catch in her voice.

"I know." he (9) replied simply. He could feel a lump forming in his own throat. The relief of knowing Rose was alive was almost too much. "First, have you seen the others?" he asked knowing the Doctor was biting at the bit behind him.

"Mickey, the Brigadier, Harry and Sergeant Benton." she answered.

The Doctor (4) grabbed his counterpart's shoulder from behind. The Doctor (9) shook his head yes, to let him know Sarah wasn't forgotten. "What about Sarah? Have you seen Sarah?"

"No, but I have a suspicion where she might be. It's bad Doctor, really bad." Rose said. She knew that the chances were good that Sarah's Doctor was there listening to the exchange. She wasn't taking pleasure in telling him what she suspected.

The Doctor (9) met his earlier self's eyes and could see the pain. "What do you know Rose? Wait a second, I'm going to put you on speaker." He hit the button on the phone so that they all could hear. "All right Rose, go ahead."

"I'm going to talk as fast as I can. I have to go soon. Here goes. We're on Masina Minor at the Xandia Prison Colony. The place is broken up into levels. If I hadn't been assigned to food transport I would never have found them all. This place doesn't just mine Xandia. They also mine a drug they call Diaxan, it's some kind of feel good drug. I'm on Level 19, Mickey is on Level 22. They repair tools there. The Brigadier is on Level 23. They sand and do other stuff to the tools there. Harry is on Level 39. They skim the Diaxan while it's in its liquid form from the Xandia there. Benton is on Level 45. He works as a miner. I think Sarah is on Level 12. They all say the guy who runs Level 12, Dr. Shable does some kind of medical experiments. No one ever comes out of there. We don't make deliveries there. Somebody's coming, I've got to go. I'll call you back in about thirty minutes. If I don't, I'll call as soon as I can.", Rose finished out of breath as she searched her brain making sure she left out nothing.

"Rose be careful." the Doctor (9) said, now more worried than ever.

"I will. Doctor it's good to hear your voice." she said with a smile.

"Me too Rose. Me too." he (9) said ending the call. He was elated knowing Rose and the others now had a chance. But he was terrified that Sarah was already gone. Turning to his counterpart, he knew they were both thinking the same thing. "We don't know anything for fact. Sarah may simply be on another level and Rose just didn't see her." He knew there were no words that could comfort him.

"I need to talk to you about Sarah." Cho-Je said. The time had come. The time he had dreaded.

"You've seen something?" the Doctor (4) asked, knowing the news wasn't good if Cho-Je had delayed telling him.

"Yes. I know that you may be distressed that I waited to tell you this, but I felt it was for the best. Before we begin, please set the coordinates for Voga." Cho-Je said as he watched the Doctor (4) set the coordinates.

"Is she dead? Is she?" the Doctor (4) shouted at Cho-Je.

"No, she is not dead. Their lives hinge on your restraint. If I had told you sooner of my visions you would have both rushed there without a plan, and you would have lost your lives as well as theirs and failed. I ask that you prepare yourselves," Cho-Je spoke to both men, "for unless you steel yourselves we will fail. 'That' I can guarantee. Are you ready?"

The Doctor (9) circled behind his previous self and gave his (4) arms a quick squeeze to show his support. "We're ready, go on."

"As Miss. Tyler said, there are many disturbing things that occur on Masina Minor. The prisoners are not only used as slaves to mine the Xandia, but they are also used to mine the Diaxan. The Diaxan is a more dangerous drug than they realize. It slowly poisons those that take it, as surely as the Xandia they mine poisons their bodies with radiation. But perhaps the worst monstrosity occurs in the level that Rose mentioned, Level 12. It is called Medical Experimentation. The one they call a physician, Dr. Shable, is nothing short of the Devil himself. Unfortunately Sarah was given to him. He takes female prisoners of childbearing age and implants them with fertilized eggs from various races that can afford his costly fee. They are injected with medications to speed up their pregnancies, so that they deliver in a matter of days instead of months. Sarah has less than two days before she come to full term." he stopped as he watched each Doctor absorb the information. Both Doctors were pale and one (4) was balling his fists and shaking. Cho-Je met the Doctor's (4) eyes. In them he saw a mixture of hate and devastation. "I need to know before I go any further Doctor that you can carry out our plan. It is imperative that we move quickly. There is no time for mistakes or revenge."

"Yes, I understand." the Doctor (4) literally spit the words out at Cho-Je. The hatred he felt inside was almost uncontrollable. Once he had Sarah back and safe he wasn't sure he would stop till all those that hurt her paid. But for now, he knew everything Cho-Je said was true. For now he 'would' control his emotions.

For the other Doctor (9), the feelings were much the same. This may not have been 'his Sarah', but he cared deeply for her. She was good and pure, just as his Sarah was. And like his counterpart, he would give his life to save her.

"I was able to see her twice. She is in a cage made of bars on all sides. The cage is then encased in another box. The composition of the outer box is unknown. Along with the other females in the room, for there are many, the box appeared to be suspended high in the air. Sometime close to her arrival, she was abused."

"She was…raped?" the Doctor (4) asked, the emotions running through him at an ever increasing rate threatening to overtake him.

"I am so sorry to have to tell you this, but yes. Shortly after, very shortly, she was inseminated. There was a sign on the front of her cage. It read 'Gestation Period, Four Solar Days'. Sarah was witness to several abominations. She is terrified and rightly so. I attempted to calm her mind last night once again, but was unable to reach her. She is exhausted and almost out of hope. We must move quickly, time is running out."

They all felt the Tardis land. "I will go forward and speak with Councilor Tyrum. We must hurry, he will be waiting." Cho-Je said and left the two Time Lords alone.

"Sarah's alive. She is a strong woman, she will survive this. With your help, she'll get through this. She loves you and is counting on you. Don't forget that." the Doctor (9) said hoping to reassure his other self.

"She is the strongest individual I've ever known. And you're both right. She's counting on me…us to save her. So let's get started." he (4) said turning away from his other self and heading for Councilor Tyrum's Inner Chamber.

As both Doctors entered the Inner Chambers of Chief Councilor Tyrum's office, they could hear the disappointment in Cho-Je's voice. "Isn't there any way I can change your mind? Perhaps your advisor Sheprah could handle the situation?"

Before Tyrum could answer both Doctors burst through the door. "Councilor Tyrum, excuse me for interrupting but we must leave now." the Doctor (4) stated emphatically, his scarf and coat swirling behind him.

"Doctor, I realize that I and the people of Voga owe you a great debt. But as before, we are in the midst of an internal power struggle. It appears that Magrik has stirred up our miners in much the same way that Vorus did. I must attend several arranged meetings to hear the grievances of the miners." Tyrum explained.

"No, I don't think you understand!" the Doctor (4) stated as he charged toward Tyrum. Both Cho-Je and the Doctor (9) jumped forward, each grabbing one of the Doctor's shoulders in an attempt to stop him from climbing over Tyrum's gold desk and throttling him.

Tyrum was shocked at the Doctor's demeanor. He knew the Doctor felt very strongly about his companions from his last trip to Voga. "Doctor please! If there were any other way…" Tyrum began.

"You can, you 'will' attend this meeting!" the Doctor (4) said, his voice strained.

"I am sorry Doctor. I know you care deeply for your companions."

"My companions? Yes I care deeply for many people. I 'cared' for your people just a matter of months ago." the Doctor (4) yelled.

"And I and all my people were…are grateful. We will always be grateful. If I could leave I would. But I simply cannot leave Doctor." Tyrum explained. He didn't want to disappoint the Doctor or his companions but at this time there was no other way.

"If I may?" the Doctor (9) started, as an idea started to form. Everyone in the room stopped and looked to the Doctor (9) with hope. The Doctor (9) let go of his counterpart's arm and patted his back with what he hoped would be taken as optimism. "Tyrum, do you think you could convey this same sentiment to Wrekean Dahari?" At seeing the look of confusion on Tyrum's face, "Tell them that you are having the same problems that you just explained to us. Tell them you are sending representatives that you trust to make the deal. Then tell them you aren't ready to tell your people about your transactions on their behalf. That you will be sending representatives you have hired outside of your race, tell him you are anxious to complete this transaction. Can you do this?" he (9) asked as he looked to his fellow conspirator's faces seeing hope in their eyes.

"Yes, of course. I can do that. My first meeting with the miners will begin in thirty minutes. Would you like to do this now?" Tyrum asked looking around the room.

"Yes, I think this could be a solution to our dilemma, thank you Councilor Tyrum." Cho-Je said as he stepped forward.

"Yes, thank you Tyrum." the Doctor (4) said as a way of apology to Tyrum.

"I will do my best." Tyrum said as he met the Doctor's (4) eyes. He realized too late that he may have inadvertently trivialized the Doctor's feelings for his companions. Tyrum reached forward and talked into his communication device. "Sheprah, see that I'm not disturbed for any reason."

"Of course Councilor." Sheprah spoke into the device on his desk.

"Let us begin." Tyrum said to the group.

On Level 12 Sarah had awoke with a new resolve. She knew that the Doctor was doing everything in his power to reach her and it was time that she did everything she could to reach him. She was no lab rat. She was Sarah Jane Smith! And while the others in their cages awaited their fates, she would decide her own fate. By now she knew the routine and knowing the routine there had to be a way to exploit it.

In her travels with the Doctor she had picked up a few gems of escape wisdom. The good doctor and his assistant had made the mistake of allowing her to see the way things ran. They had thought this would terrify her and give them some sort of sick pleasure. Which is exactly what they achieved. But the part of Sarah's investigative mind wasn't gone, it was simply laying in wait, watching quietly in the background.

Looking down at her swollen stomach and looking at the sign on her cage, Sarah realized it was today or never. Reflecting back on the way the floor of the cage was opened to retrieve the women and the smaller opening in the same floor that opened to deliver the hellish concoction they called food it was obvious to Sarah that it was a magnetic seal. Another thing she noticed was at exactly thirty minutes after they were fed, the lights would dim and the floors of the cages would shake. To Sarah thinking back from what she learned from the Doctor, this meant there was a power drain. A time when the containment system was at its weakest. If she could get something in between the opening it would interrupt the magnetic seal and she would be free. First thing to do was find something that would interrupt the beam.

The perfect thing would be her shoes, but they were gone. All she had was her coat. Sarah started feeling around her coat and when she put her hands in her pockets, she discovered ten laminated post cards with pictures of her wedding gown, invitations, flower arrangements that she had okayed, pictures of the church, a sketch she had made of her wedding cake and various names and phone numbers that she had yet to verify their part in the wedding arrangements. It seemed a lifetime ago that she had been all but married. "I 'will' marry the Doctor. And I 'will' walk down the aisle. This 'will not' be the end of my life." Sarah said aloud to herself. And then looking up said, "This 'will not' be the end of our time together, they will not win!".

Dr. Shable and his assistant were there with their once daily food delivery. Sarah turned her eyes away and backed up in the cage, in a put on display of intimidation. Sarah moved slowly towards the opening, cards in hand. As she turned away from the pair, she caught the menacing doctor smiling at her put on fear. Sarah was squatting by the opening as the food appeared, the small opening lifting the food from below as the bit of floor returned to its prior position. Working as quickly as Sarah's increased form allowed, she fanned the laminated cards out and placed one of them between the walls of the closing circle. As the circle reached its stopping point, Sarah realized too late that the card could be seen from below her cage dangling in the air.

Sarah quickly looked around and met the eyes of the doctor's assistant. He gave his head a quick shake no and lowered his head following the doctor from the room. Sarah knew the doctor wouldn't be back till late this afternoon. At least she thought it was afternoon, it was hard to really tell in the laboratory with no windows. She wasn't sure what to make of the assistant's help but decided not to dwell on it. She had to focus on escaping.

Sarah climbed to her feet, leaning on the bars for support. She did some preliminary stretching as she prepared for her escape. Her body was not as forgiving as it had been before her trip here, and it was letting her know about it with aches and pains that she had never felt before. Before she had time to dwell on it, she put the rest of her plan in action. She had used one of the laminated cards to add stress to the now weakened security system.

Sarah placed one of the remaining cards at the edge of her cage where the floor met the wall. Using her increased weight, when the lights flickered Sarah jumped as high as she could to increase the impact of her landing. When her feet met the ground Sarah quickly shoved the card forward using her foot, into the opening made, as her weight hit the floor. The card stayed in between the parts of the cage. Sarah knew her time was very limited, only about a minute. Sarah quickly fell forward on all fours and crawled around circling the floor of the cage, placing a card every few feet. Out of breath, Sarah used the bars and climbed to her feet and moved to the center of the cage. As the lights flickered again, Sarah made one last jump as high as she could. When she landed heavily on her rear, the magnetic seal broke and the floor of the cage along with Sarah came crashing to the floor, fifteen feet below.

Sarah landed, stunned not only physically, but mentally that it actually worked. Taking a quick inventory of her body Sarah determined that she was bruised but otherwise uninjured. Sarah climbed uneasily to her feet. She walked over to the device that she had witnessed the horrid doctor use, knowing it controlled the cages that held her fellow inmates.

Sarah saw a lever that had a diagram next to it showing arrows pointing up and down. Sarah decided to use it. Morbidly Sarah realized that they didn't have a chance if she didn't find a way to get them down safely, so she took a chance and pressed a series of buttons corresponding to the cages above and pulled down the lever. Sarah turned to watch the cages being lowered to the floor. After the cages touched the floor, Sarah saw another leaver with a diagram of a cage without a floor. Sarah pulled that lever down at the same time she pulled the previous lever that lowered the cages in the opposite direction. The affect was exactly what she had hoped.

Sarah ran across the floor and tried to pull each female away from her cage to no avail. Most whimpered and cowered in the center of the floor of their former cage. She begged and pleaded with them but they refused to move. Sarah realized she was wasting precious time and started looking for a way out. Behind a pile of boxes Sarah found what appeared to be a disused service vent. It was covered in dust and dirt, probably a new vent was installed and the older one was left, forgotten.

On the far side of the room Sarah found the maintenance vent's replacement. She pulled the cover off and set it against the wall. She prayed they would think that she used this as her escape and that both maintenance tunnels didn't intersect. Sarah ran across the room to the old vent. Once there, she was starting to realize how cold the air was coming from the vent. She started replacing the boxes around her so they wouldn't immediately know the real direction she had taken. One of the boxes ripped while she was moving it. Sarah found something similar to two pairs of scrub pants inside. She placed one pair inside the other and then put them on. Sarah buttoned and tied her coat as much as possible around her bulging belly. She quickly pulled loose the vent's cover, which like the other was pressure fitted. After climbing inside, she replaced the vent from the inside. As she started crawling, her mind flashed to another vent she had crawled through not so long ago. At the end of that one they had run into Davros. Surely they all didn't have a monster waiting at the other end.

Rose and Dwondle had been making their scheduled deliveries with Rose planning on filling in each of her friends on her conversation with the Doctor. Telling each to be ready for anything. Rose still hadn't spotted Sarah and was now wishing she could take back the hatefulness she'd shown toward her earlier.

"Dwondle" Rose began, "tell me everything you know about Level 12."

"Rose!" he hissed in aggravation at her as he took a quick look around to see if anyone had overheard her. "I told you we don't discuss that." he said as he pulled down the safety gate once they were inside the transport. Looking at Rose he could see she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Rose! Ohhhhhhhh! You'll be the death of me Rose Tyler! All right, but I know you're up to something and if you pull whatever it is off, I hope you'll think of me."

"I promise you." Rose began as she leaned forward in the direction of her new fellow conspirator, "Now what do you know?".

Dwondle stopped the transit and turned to Rose. "On Level 12, Dr. Shable likes to have his version of fun. He has this sideline going. Word is he splits the profit with Wrekean Dahari the Warden of this 'paradise'." Dwondle said as he waved his arms around the transit.

"What is this 'sideline'?" Rose asked already not liking the sound of it.

"When prisoners arrive at Xandia, Wrekean decides where they go. If they're female, fit into a certain age group and have certain attributes, they go to Shable. Shable uses them to breed." he said, as he watched Rose's face turn from curiosity to horror.

"To breed? Like cloning?" she asked not for the first time realizing how good she had it on Xandia.

"No, not cloning. He takes different fertilized eggs from different species and puts them in the females. Rimmi who worked in maintenance was working in the old maintenance vents several years ago when he made a wrong turn and ended up on Shable's level. He saw Shable doing some sort of procedure. Then they put this female in a cage he said. He said there were probably twenty cages all hanging from the ceiling. All holding a female with a big belly. Now do you get the picture?" Dwondle said as he reached over to turn the transit back on.

"Wait, this guy Rimmi. Where is he now?" Rose asked turning the transit back off, trying to gather all the information she knew both Doctors would want.

"This is what I mean, what I've been telling you. Someone overheard Rimmi telling his story and told Wrekean. The guards came and got him and took him to Shable. No one ever saw him again. This is very serious Rose. You can't get caught and neither can I. Do you understand?" he asked as he restarted the transit.

"I think I'm beginning to Dwondle." Rose replied as she leaned against her cart, suddenly feeling sick.

As the transport arrived on Level 20, Rose felt the cell phone vibrating against her side, where she had it positioned in her coat pocket.

"Rose, you don't look so good." Dwondle said concerned. "I told you that you didn't want to know about Shable."

"Maybe if I can just stay in the transport for this one level. Can I do that Dwondle?" she asked.

"I don't mind, but if you do this too many times and one of the level bosses tell Swax about it, he will replace you. And I'd miss you Rose. Remember what I said, be careful." Dwondle said as he pulled first one and then the other cart out of the transport.

Rose feigned looking thoughtful, as if taking everything he said into consideration. As soon as Dwondle pulled both carts out of earshot of the transport, Rose quickly answered the phone. "Doctor, you there?"

"I'm here Rose. Are you okay?" the Doctor (9) asked, trying to avoid smiling as he heard Rose's voice, mindful of the others in the room.

"I don't have much time Doctor. When will you be here?" Rose asked smiling at once again hearing the Doctor's voice.

"Listen carefully Rose. Our plans are this. Both of us" the Doctor (9) started referring to both himself and his past self, "and a friend will be arriving there soon. We are pretending to represent some friends of ours. We are going to attempt to purchase a large amount of Diaxan. And we are going to purchase all of you. It would look too suspicious for us to only want the six of you, so I want each of you to stand next to someone that you feel is there wrongly. I've got to trust each of you to pick someone that is not a danger to us. Do you understand Rose?"

"Yea, I get it. No ax murderers, right?" Rose said with a smile shaking her head.

The Doctor (9) couldn't help but smile when he answered her. "Yes, no ax murderers." He could see his other self motioning to him, so he continued, "Rose have you seen Sarah?"

"No sorry. He's back. I've got to go. Bye Doctor."

"Stay safe Rose, it's almost over."

"You too Doctor." Rose said and closed the phone.

Dwondle was barreling both carts into the transport at record speed. His face was beet red and his breath was coming fast. "Rose, Rose big news." he stammered barely getting the words out.

"Calm down Dwondle. What's going on?" Rose said trying to calm her new friend.

"Shhh." Dwondle said. Rose wondered who he was trying to quiet, her or himself. "Listen" he started in a whisper, "apparently Shable and the staff are going ballistic. One of Shable's little experiments has escaped. Not only did she escape but she set all the others loose. They found some of them, but some of them were trembling where their cages once were, wanting back in. He's really got that bunch messed up.".

"Do they know which one set the others free?" Rose asked in a whisper, already hoping she knew the answer.

"When Shable gets them, he doesn't keep their names. They become nothing but numbers. All I know is she was a new arrival. Came here the same night as you." Dwondle saw a change in Rose's expression briefly, she attempted to cover it up. "You know her, don't you?"

"I'm not sure. Listen you're going to want to wring my neck, but I have to go to the bathroom." Rose said. She needed to find a way to tell the Doctor this possible development concerning Sarah.

"So? Go when we get to the next level." Dwondle said matter of factly.

"I can't go with anyone watching." Rose whined.

"You're going to have to get over that." Dwondle replied.

"Please can't you guard me just once? Please Dwondle, I promise I'll try after this last time. Please Dwondle, please!" Rose begged.

"You know it's hard for me to say no to you. All right. I'll take care of the Ludge and Veen. Everyone will be focused on me and you can have your privacy." The transport arrived at Level 21. Both Rose and Dwondle pulled the carts from the transport and all the workers stopped and headed toward the carts. "Go!" Dwondle hissed.

"Thanks Dwondle, I won't forget this." Rose told him with a big smile as she headed toward the pit where all the toilets were located, regardless of the level.

"Thank you Councilor Tyrum for all your help. I hope you resolve your differences with the miners." the Doctor (4) said. He still hadn't completely forgiven him but there wasn't time to debate the facts now.

"I pray that your endeavors are favorable Doctor. I remember your companions with great fondness. They showed a great bravery when dealing with the Cybermen. Like you, we are grateful to them as well. I am indeed sorry that I cannot make this journey with you. I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me." Tyrum arose and reached forward extending his hand to the Doctor (4).

The Doctor (4) hesitated and then extended his hand to clasp Tyrum's and clasped it strongly. "I understand your position. I hope we meet again under less trying circumstances."

Both Doctors and Cho-Je left the chamber to be met by a large cart filled to overflowing with gold bars, gold coins and gold dust. "I am Sheprah, Advisor to Councilor Tyrum. He has instructed me to turn this over to you. Will this be enough? I have been instructed to give you all you need." Sheprah finished bowing to the trio.

"This will be plenty. You and your people have our thanks." Cho-Je said as he returned the bow.

The Doctor's (9) cell phone rang. All eyes immediately shot to him. He (9) knew for Rose to call him something must have happened. He wasn't sure if he should dread this or be excited by it. He opened the phone and said, "Rose?"

"I don't have but a few seconds. The entire prison is talking about an escape that was made in Medical Experimentation. A woman that arrived the same night as us has escaped and freed the other females they were keeping in cages in the laboratory." Rose finished out of breath from speaking so quickly.

"Have they found her yet?" the Doctor (9) asked while looking over at his counterpart with hope.

"No and this is a big place. So it's going to take them a long time to do a complete search. This will more than likely be my last call. I can't risk someone finding the phone. So hurry up and get here." Rose said as she stomped her foot.

"We're leaving now Rose. And Rose, thanks for letting us know. Remember don't act like you know us. See you soon." he said closing the phone and smiling at his friends.

"What happened?" the Doctor (4) asked, his voice full of hope.

"Rose said there has been an escape in Experimental Medicine. The woman freed all the others. And" he turned so he was looking only at his prior self, "her arrival coincided with Rose and the others. It has to be Sarah." the Doctor (9) said with enthusiasm. Both men were ecstatic with smiles going from ear to ear.

"Let's go get them!" the Doctor (4) said with a new determination as he led the group back toward the Tardis. Inwardly he was screaming, 'Yes! That's my girl! I'm on my way Sarah, I'm on my way.'

As Rose and Dwondle arrived at Level 22, Mickey almost sprinted to the transport. Rose quickly shook her head no. She loved Mickey but there were times he grated on her last nerve. "I see one of your friends is waiting." Dwondle said as he smiled to Rose.

"I don't know what you mean Dwondle." Rose replied flashing her eyelashes.

"Right, just don't get caught." Dwondle pulled ahead of Rose, in a way she could only assume was to give her privacy.

After Rose had served the last prisoner, Mickey approached. Taking a quick look around Mickey started, "Have you heard Rose?"

"Yea, I heard. It has to be Sarah."

"Rose we have to tell the Doctor."

"I already have Mickey."

"What did he say. What's the plan? And when will he get here?" Mickey asked in a rush.

"If you would shut up for a second I'll tell you." Rose complained.

In reply, Mickey folded his arms across his chest and tapped his shoe to some unknown beat that only he could hear. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I really don't have time for this Mickey." Rose said with aggravation. "First, the Doctor's gonna try to buy us back, only we're not supposed to know him, so don't let on. Second, is there someone who you've become friendly with?" Rose could see Mickey opening his mouth with what was sure to be a barrage of questions that she didn't have time to answer. Rose held up her hand to silence him. "The Doctor can't just pick us out or they'll know something's wrong. So it'll have to appear he's choosing people on the spot. So pick someone and stand next to them when all this goes down. And Mickey?"

"Yea?"

"Make sure it's not someone who'll kill us on our way home." Rose finished with a smile.

"Ha ha!" Mickey replied. "Do you know when?"

"Soon, that's all I know." Rose could see Dwondle coming. "Keep an eye out for Sarah. Help her if you can. And Mickey, be careful." Rose said as she turned her cart to leave.

"You too Rose. You too."

Sarah had no idea what was up and what was down anymore. She could clearly hear guards being ordered everywhere she went. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy, the small confining space or the dehydration but she was confused, very confused. Sarah still had enough of her wits about her to know that it was getting worse.

She knew she should keep moving but she was so very tired and her back was killing her with her increasing size and the demands it made of her. Most of the time she was climbing through complete darkness. And once she was afforded a bit of light from the occasional vent, she was almost glad of it. There were various trails in the dust made by what Sarah could only imagine must be this planet's form of rodent. That thought was the only thing keeping her from laying down and resting.

Sarah found she was once again faced with one of the many intersections. She prayed this one wasn't going uphill. She had barely climbed the last two. Sarah's prayers had apparently fallen on deaf ears, because this one, just like the others before was uphill. She wanted nothing more than to just scream. Instead she started once again giving herself the same pep talk, stating the same things that she had vowed this morning. And once again, Sarah climbed back up on her scraped raw knees and swollen hands and started the climb up through the duct once again. 'I'm coming Doctor.' Sarah finished the pep talk in her head and focused once again on the grueling task of moving forward.

Both Doctors and Cho-Je arrived on Masina Minor in a spaceship on loan to them by the Vogans. It was a small ship, but large enough on the inside to hold Cho-Je's Tardis, which was currently disguised as a storage cabinet. A storage cabinet that held both Doctors' Tardis hidden inside. Cho-Je radioed the colony requesting to land.

"This is the Xandia Prison Colony. You must have prior permission to land." the speaker, a man covered in dense feathers spoke into the microphone.

"We have permission. We represent Chief Councilor Tyrum of the planet Voga. If you check with your Warden, you will find that we have an appointment with him." Cho-Je stated calmly.

The group watched as the feathered man spoke into a handset off screen. "Yes, you may land. You may approach the landing strip, follow it till you reach the red lighted pad. Stay in your ship and we will lower it below the surface. Once your ship stops, you may disembark. But stay next to your ship and await Warden Dahari." the man finished and immediately closed the link.

"And so it begins." Cho-Je said to the pair as he felt the ship being lowered into the Colony the second it had touched down.

"Ready?" the Doctor (9) asked his other self.

"Yes. Let's get our friends out of here." he (4) said as he adjusted his coat and scarf.

The door opened and the trio left the ship to await the Warden.

"What did the scan show?" Wrekean asked his communications officer.

"Three life forms, no more." the officer, a grey multi scaled being answered.

"Good." Wrekean answered, then flipped a switch on the board in front of him. When he heard Shable pick up the call he lifted the receiver and placed it next to his ear. "I hope you have good news for me Shable. The party from Voga has just landed!" he all but yelled into the receiver.

"Send them back. This is no time for strangers to be checking over this operation." Shable said as he watched two guards dragging one of his escapees back to her cage.

"We've already been over this. We can't afford to turn them away. How many of your experiments are still unaccounted for?" Wrekean asked as he blotted the sweat forming on his forehead.

"Only one, the one that set everyone free. When I get my hands on her, she'll be begging for death! I can promise you that. I have to rejoin the search, so if there's…"

"We have the guards searching. I need you here, with me!" Wrekean yelled at the doctor, his face turning bright red.

"I don't have time for this!" Shable yelled back.

"I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You wouldn't want to end up as just another prisoner…" Wrekean started.

"I'm not a prisoner." Shable fired back.

"Not yet. I don't have to tell you how fast things can change though, do I?" Wrekean hesitated a moment, allowing the words to sink in. "Now I said get up here!" Wrekean flipped the switch down.

"Wrekean! Wrekean!" Shable yelled into the receiver. He started for the door almost reaching it before he stopped and took one more look into the empty cage. "She'll pay for this! If it's the last thing I ever do, she'll pay!" he said aloud to himself before storming out of the lab.

On Level 23 Rose was serving the Veen to what appeared to be the last prisoner and she still hadn't spotted the Brigadier. She was about to give up when she saw him walking towards her. When he was close Rose said, "I'd just about given up on you. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. There's a man back there. He and his father are both prisoners here, at least they were. The man's father just died. He says he's all alone now. The pair were locked up for owing money. Two lives for money. It's just so very wrong." he finished shaking his head and looking down.

"Brigadier, I'm really sorry about your mate. But I need to tell you something and I'm almost out of time. Here goes." Rose took a deep breath and started, "I talked to the Doctor and both are either on their way or are already here. They are going to make some kind of a deal with these people and buy us. But they can't just buy us because it would look too coincidental. So he wants each of us to stand next to someone that you think is unjustly here and he'll buy them too. It sounds to me like you've already found someone. Just remember to act like you don't know them. And don't let anyone know our plans, okay?" Rose finished, breathing fast.

"Of course. There's a woman missing that everyone is looking for. Do you think it could be Miss. Smith?" the Brigadier asked taking the Veen from Rose's hands.

"I'd count on it. Keep an eye out for her in case you can help. Here comes Dwondle, I've got to go. Good luck." Rose said as she turned her cart around.

"You too Miss. Tyler, you too." the Brigadier said quietly as he passed Dwondle who handed him a serving of the Ludge before catching up with Rose.

"I hope you had enough time to tell him what you needed." Dwondle said with a smirk at Rose as he passed her cart. Rose answered him with a smile as they entered the transport.

As Rose and Dwondle arrived on Level 39, Dwondle opened the transport doors and then turned to Rose. "It looks like your friend is anxious to see you today." he laughed as he passed her with his cart. Rose tried to look confused, which made Dwondle want to laugh even more. "I'll serve slowly." he said as he pushed his cart farther away from hers than usual.

He was right. Harry Sullivan was looking like he was about to burst with news. And as Rose served the last prisoner standing in front of Harry, he started, "I think Sarah may have escaped and…"

"Yes, we think you're right. Keep an eye out for her. Both Doctors are probably here by now. They're going to buy us back. They're going to pretend to pick us out at random. And you have to pretend not to know them. They also want you to pick one person who you believe shouldn't be here. Make sure to stand next to that person so that the Doctors can pick them out as well. Remember, you don't know them." Looking over his shoulder she could see Dwondle approaching. She held out a bowl of Veen and turned her cart around. She and Dwondle entered the transport silently. Once inside, Dwondle looked at Rose and said nothing. He just smiled and shook his head back and forth several times. To which Rose smiled back.

As the pair entered Level 45 Rose met Benton's eyes immediately. As soon as the line was gone he approached Rose's cart. "Miss have you heard the news?" he said quietly.

"Yes, we believe it's Sarah. They haven't caught her have they?"

"Not from the way the guards are still searching they haven't. Have you heard from the Doctor?"

"Yes, he's probably here. He's going to buy us back. Have you met anyone here, another prisoner, that doesn't belong?" Rose asked making sure they weren't overheard.

"Yes, a man named Zini. He was hungry and stole some food. Why?" he asked.

"Because it would look too suspicious if the Doctor only wanted to buy us, so he wants us to stand next to someone we trust when we see him. But don't forget, you don't know the Doctor or anyone with him. And don't tell your friend either."

"Of course. Thank you Miss. So you think it's almost over then?"

"I hope so Sergeant, I really hope so." Rose said with a smile as she turned her cart around and was soon accompanied by Dwondle at the transport.

"You just can't get enough of them can you?" Dwondle remarked with a smile, which earned him one from Rose in return.

The trio waited silently outside the Vogan ship. The silence was so piercing that all three almost jumped when the prison's doors opened and four tall, furry guards came forward. The guard in front made a waving gesture at the men, insinuating they should follow. The three looked to one another and followed the guard into the prison with the other three bringing up the rear.

As they walked through the so called 'Executive Level', all three were absorbing the placement of doors and maintenance vents in case the information should become necessary to their escape. The guards led them through a slightly plush office. The trip so far had been a silent one. When they entered the inner office and found Wrekean sitting in his chair, Cho-Je decided it would be best if he spoke for the group at first, giving the Doctors time to collect themselves and step into their roles as slave brokers.

Wrekean stood up when the men entered and reached forward with his hand. "I am Warden Wrekean Dahari."

Cho-Je nodded his head saying, "In our line of work Warden, we find pleasantries unnecessary. We generally let the gold do our talking." Cho-Je placed a small bag of gold coins on Wrekean's desk. He watched as the Warden poured the coins out before him. His demeanor changed immediately. "This is but a small sample of what you can expect. 'If' you can supply us with what we need."

Wrekean looked to the serious trio and said, "I know we can accommodate you. Whatever you want." Wrekean looked past the men, seeing Shable enter. "Gentlemen, this is Dr. Shable. He handles the purification of the Diaxan."

Cho-Je took a quick glance at his fellow Time Lords. Their self control was to be admired. As removed from the situation as he personally was, even 'he' wanted to destroy this individual. "We would like to see the operation, as well as purchase some of your prisoners." Cho-Je said to Wrekean, dismissing Shable's importance with feigned indifference. "We are anxious to return to Voga."

"Of course, please follow me." Wrekean said as he led the group towards the executive lift. The group passed Shable without ever acknowledging his existence. Once all had left the office, Wrekean turned and stated, "Dr. Shable you will accompany us of course."

"Of course." Shable said aloud. Then said softly, "It's not like I have anything else to do."

Both Doctors heard the remark, each inwardly picturing the many ways they would like to torture this poor excuse for a physician.

"Where would you like to start this, transaction or tour? What would you prefer me to call it?" Wrekean asked, trying to sound as hospitable as possible.

"Ongoing, I would prefer to call it, ongoing. Please show us where the Xandia is mined. And since we will want to acquire some of your prisoners, we want to see all of your, what is it you call it? Floors or levels?" Cho-Je asked feigning tedium.

"Levels." Wrekean answered. "But we have many levels. It will take a great deal of time." Wrekean finished as the group followed him into the transport.

"Am I to assume you are turning away our business?" Cho-Je asked with mock resignation and sighed.

"No, no of course not. We welcome your business. It's just that we are conducting a mock security alert. Just to keep the guards on their toes you understand?" Wrekean lied while meeting Shable's eyes and receiving a nod of approval.

"Can they not do this without you?" Cho-Je asked.

"Yes I suppose they can." Wrekean admitted with defeat.

"Perhaps you would allow me to take over your duties?" questioned Shable.

"I would prefer to have you here to answer any questions we may have." Cho-Je answered. "Is there a problem Warden?" Cho-Je stared at Wrekean in an intimidating way.

"No there is no problem. We will both accompany you. Gladly." Wrekean added quickly as a warning to Shable. "We will start on the main mining level. Level 45.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Both Doctors realized that on this level they would retrieve one of their friends. As the transport stopped Wrekean asked, "Would you like me to line the prisoners up for your inspection?"

"No." Cho-Je answered. "We prefer to look them over as they are." Turning to the Doctors he said, "If you've found anyone you're interested in, bring them back here. I will wait." Cho-Je and the Doctors bowed to one another as the pair separated.

"So far so good." the Doctor (4) said to his counterpart.

"Let's just hope they're better actor's than I remember." the Doctor (9) replied.

"Over there. To the left." the Doctor (4) said struggling to remain calm. "Is that?"

"Yes, yes it is! It's good old Benton." The Doctor (9) answered. Both Doctors separated, going in opposite directions in a pretense of looking over all the prisoners.

When Benton met the Doctor's (4) eyes it was all he could do not to run up and give him a kiss. Using all the self restraint he had, he lowered his eyes. He knew the Doctor had a plan and he didn't want to be the one to mess it up. Benton looked to his right checking to make sure Zini was still standing next to him.

The Doctor (4) approached Benton and Zini and said, "You two. Follow me." The Doctor was careful to meet Benton's eyes for a split second to reassure him.

Both Doctors met in the center of the level and led the pair of prisoners back to Cho-Je. All three men pretended to confer, sticking to their original plan. All three men ever mindful that they wouldn't be finding Sarah quite so easily. All three keeping their eyes peeled for anything that might give them a clue to Sarah's location.

"Well I see you found what you were looking for gentlemen." Wrekean said pretending to be cordial.

"We are intending to purchase around a dozen of your prisoners on this trip. We have all the gold you could possibly want. Of course this would be the first of what we hope to be 'many' transactions. That is, if Councilor Tyrum is pleased." Cho-Je stated airily.

"I'm sure all parties will be well pleased. I am looking forward to it. Perhaps next time the Councilor himself could come along." Wrekean replied. This was the part of the business he hated, the butt kissing. He found he did it well, but detested it.

"I'm sure much will depend on this transaction. Shall we go to the next level?" Cho-Je asked as he led the group heading for the transport.

Sarah now found herself on Level Eight. After crawling nonstop for what seemed like days, but in reality were hours Sarah found she was dehydrated and exhausted. At one point Sarah was crying from the pain she was inflicting on her body, but soon found that the tears too had dried up. She knew she needed to find water and quickly.

She saw a light coming through a vent just ahead. She carefully approached the opening. There was a small light hanging above and file cabinets on every wall. To her immediate left was several stacks of large boxes. She could see the dust on the boxes as well as the file cabinets. Sarah was just about to back away from the opening and keep going when her eye caught an empty water dispenser, similar to those found in office buildings on Earth. And after another quick scan of the room, Sarah spotted a mostly full one against the wall to the left of the stack of boxes.

I can't afford to pass this up, Sarah told herself. Like the vent in the room she had escaped from, this one was also close to the ground and pressure fitted. After carefully listening a few more minutes to be sure the coast was clear, she cautiously removed the cover and quietly set it on the floor. Sarah climbed from the vent and was barely able to stand. Her body was screaming about the pain it was receiving. Sarah went over to the water, being careful to disturb nothing in the room. She could see the water was far from clear but knew her body was in no position to be picky. She drank the water as quickly as she could, replacing the large container where she found it.

She climbed back into the vent and turned around to replace the vent's cover, taking one more look to check that she had left no sign of her presence. Satisfied she continued on. The fluid had given her a new resolve. Up ahead she could see the next rise and had started climbing it when her water broke. Sarah had watched enough television and movies to know what that meant. Whatever this was inside of her, was on its way. She had remained sane climbing through the vents by pretending it wasn't there. Now that pretense was gone. As Sarah felt the panic rising and threatening to overtake her, she told herself to just go up one more level. Just one more level and she could rest. She had suspected her body was on automatic now and found it was true when she saw the light coming through the vent's cover just ahead. She had climbed up another level without realizing it.

Sarah peered through the vent to see a small spaceship. A small, unguarded spaceship. She was trying to decide whether she should risk entering the ship or continue going up to the next level when her first labor pain hit. Considering all she had experienced throughout her entire life, the one thing Sarah thought she knew was pain. But this was unlike any pain she had ever had. The decision had been made for her. Sarah knew she had to get on board that ship. So once again she was perfectly still, watching for any movement, listening for any sound. Her reward was silence. So once again she carefully removed the vent's cover and climbed out. Looking down Sarah realized her luck was holding out. The floor was heavily vented, covered with thousands of tiny holes. Tiny holes that would take away the evidence of any fluid she might leave behind. She carefully and quietly replaced the vent's cover.

Sarah cautiously climbed inside the ship. As she stared at the symbols, she was sure she had seen them before, but where? She approached a tall cabinet, but it was locked. She climbed to the back of the ship and squeezed herself between the next to last and last row of seats, lowering herself to the floor using the seats as leverage. Sarah leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She decided the floor was possibly even less comfortable than the vent was. She placed her hands at her sides on the floor to adjust herself, when her hand touched something soft. Sarah carefully pulled the object from beneath her. The second she caught even the smallest of glimpses of it, she knew exactly what it was. The Doctor's hat. 'Her' Doctor's hat. He was here! He was looking for her! Had she not been in such a dire condition she would have started looking for him. But she decided the best thing to do was the one thing he was always telling her to do. Stay put! Sarah decided that if they all lived through this, she would tell him his repeated command finally took. She put his hat up to her nose and could smell the essence that was the Doctor, 'her' Doctor. She closed her eyes and rested and waited for nature to take place.

Wrekean and his group of new clients were arriving on Level 39. As both Doctors pretended to comb through the prisoners, the Doctor (9) caught sight of Harry. Harry looked over this approaching man and after catching the look of recognition in his eyes had a feeling that this was the other Doctor. Giving a quick look to Trok, he made a small step closer to his fellow prisoner.

The Doctor (9) really wanted to slap Harry on the back and give him a hug, but instead he told himself there would be time to do it later. When he was about three feet away, he pointed to first Harry and then Trok saying, "You and you. With me." He (9) turned his back and repeated the same procedure they were repeating on all the levels. When both Doctors met, the Doctor (4) looked quickly into Harry's eyes sending him what he hoped was a message of optimism.

And as before, the trio of Time Lords conferred. "Did anyone see Sarah?" the Doctor (4) asked.

"No, but we'll keep looking. We won't give up." the Doctor (9) replied. The now expanded group filed into the transport going up to the next floor.

Two hours later the diverse group arrived on Level 23. And as the trio of Time Lords separated looking for Sarah as well as the others, Wrekean and Shable used this time to check in with the guards.

Wrekean removed his communicator from his jacket pocket and spoke to Rable, the supervisor of the guards. "Rable tell me you have news." he said while looking at Shable with barely contained rage.

"No Sir, I'm afraid we haven't found her. Do you have any additional orders?" Rable shakily asked. He knew that the Warden had quite the temper. He also knew what happened when you disappointed him. And he had no intention of becoming one of Dr. Shable's test subjects.

"Additional orders? Find her!" Wrekean yelled into the communicator, causing those around him to stare. He looked up with shock. He hadn't been aware he'd yelled. He realized he was losing control. Talking himself down as well as reassuring the others, he held up his hands to the others saying, "Sorry, the security exercise is taking longer than I had planned. I was just explaining this, a little too loudly it appears." He smiled to the group. He couldn't tell if the group from Voga believed him or not.

"Wrekean are you insane? Control yourself. Soon the business will be over with the… whatever they are. And once they're gone, she'll turn up. One way or the other." Shable whispered with a smile.

"How can you be so calm? And what about the package she's carrying? Other than the gold we'll be getting from them," Wrekean gestured to the Doctors and Cho-Je, "one of our main sources of income is now running free. And because of that one, half of that source is now gone."

"First considering the distance she fell to the ground from her cage, there's only a ten percent chance that the embryo will live. And yes, she was responsible for the loss of fifty percent of our 'stock'. But we 'will' replenish it with the next few deliveries to the prison. It's not the end of the world. So calm down, you're attracting undo attention."

"But if we don't find this one…" Wrekean started to be interrupted by Shable.

"She will die. If left unattended, she will die. And wherever she is hiding, sooner or later her decaying body will give away her hiding place. And the problem will solve itself. All we need to do is make sure the paths of our new clients don't cross her path."

"You think they would help her?" Wrekean asked.

"Help her no, think that we're incompetent yes. I've been thinking about it and you were right. This could be a great situation, if handled right." Shable preached.

"Handled right?"

"Yes Wrekean, handled right. Quit falling apart like a female and take care of business, the same business we've always done. Looks like they've found a few more of our 'stock' to purchase. Smile Wrekean, the more they buy the richer we get." Shable said with a big smile on his face. Suddenly he wasn't worried about the escapee and he couldn't quite put his finger on 'why' he had changed his mind. He was feeling good and for now that was enough.

"You know you're right. We'll be making all the money we need, hell we'll have all the wealth we want. Thank you Shable." Wrekean said, as a sense of peace and well being washed over his mind as well.

About ten yards ahead of Wrekean and Shable, his back to the pair, Cho-Je smiled. He had been waiting for the pair to have this conversation, updating him on what they knew. And now that they had, Cho-Je used one of his 'gifts' to calm the pair down, making them easier to manipulate. What was it the humans said? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. It certainly applied here.

The Doctor (4) met the eyes of his friend of many years, Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. He gave an almost imperceptible nod to his long time friend before approaching. The Brigadier took a quick look to his left at Bax. "The two of you," the Doctor (4) said pointing to the two men, "follow me." They did as they were told though Bax was clearly upset. As the three Time Lords conferred, Cho-Je updated them on Wrekean and Shable's conversation, Bax approached Wrekean.

"What's going on Warden? What do they want with me?" Bax asked, with growing concern for his life.

"These gentlemen are making a few purchases. And apparently you are one of them." Wrekean replied smiling, taking comfort from the fear on Bax's face.

"I'm in charge of this floor, the supervisor. I'm not one of your prisoners." Bax fired at Wrekean.

"Let's review, shall we Bax? You are here because you owed a great deal of money to one of your planet's biggest conglomerates.

"That money was borrowed to pay for the final care for my parents." Bax defended.

"And you are here because you couldn't pay it back. You, like everyone else here has a life sentence. And as long as they pay me," he said referring to the three strangers, "I don't care where you are." Wrekean turned his back to Bax and headed the group towards the transport, putting an end to the conversation.

As the group arrived at Level 22, the ever growing group disembarked the transport. Mickey heard the transport arrive and after seeing the large group disembark, he realized this was it. He made a quick search of the faces surrounding him, replaying conversations in an attempt to discern the good from the bad. They all had stories, all had lives they once enjoyed, now forever lost.

But the saddest story had to be that of Heymie. He had been little more than a slave of his former employer's. His employer had been drunk and decided that one of his employees, a woman needed punishment. Heymie walked in on the beating and attempted to save the woman. The only way he could stop his former employer was to hit him over the head with a bottle. Seeing his boss laying unconscious had spurred Heymie into action. He had gathered his few meager possessions and tried to run away. But to his dismay, his boss had connections in high places that sided with him. Before he even had a chance to say goodbye to his family he had been whisked off to the Xandia Prison Colony to spend the remainder of his life.

Making a quick decision Mickey walked over to Heymie. "What do you think is going on?" Heymie asked his new friend.

"I don't know. Whatever it is don't worry. It can't be any worse than this place." Mickey answered in an attempt to comfort his new friend.

The Doctor (9) approached both Mickey and Heymie. "The two of you, come with me." he said, after meeting Mickey's eyes.

"But…" Heymie started. The Doctor ignored him, counting on Mickey's help with the situation.

"We don't want to make things worse for ourselves mate. Come on." Mickey said as he slapped his new friend on the back and pushed him forward, as they each followed the Doctor.

Forty five minutes later, the ever growing group arrived on Level 19. The second the transport doors opened Rose was on full alert. She quickly met Dwondle's eyes across the room. He suspected something was going on but she hadn't given him any information. She remembered what the Doctor said about picking someone out and standing next to them, so she walked across the room with as much restraint as possible.

"What's going on Rose?" Dwondle asked, seeing the gleam of happiness she was trying to repress in her eyes.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Rose replied with a smile.

"Uh hu, well whatever it is," he said looking at the group of Wrekean, Shable, the guards, prisoners and three men he'd never seen before enter the level looking around, "I have the feeling it's about to start."

Both Doctors separated, each moving in an opposite direction. In less than ten seconds the Doctor (9) had located Rose. Inside he was ecstatic and couldn't stop a small smile when their eyes met. Regaining his composure he pointed to Rose and Dwondle. "The two of you, come with me." he (9) said as he led the pair to the other prisoners.

As the pair of Time Lords returned to Cho-Je, he spoke "I need to confer with my associates. Will this be a problem?".

"No, of course not." Wrekean said still being lulled into a false sense of security.

"Thank you. We will just be a moment." Cho-Je said as he turned to his to compatriots.

"Have you spotted Sarah?" the Doctor (4) asked keeping his voice low.

"Yes. She was resting for a short period of time and I was able to reach her. It couldn't be better. She has been climbing through the service vents and has reached Level Seven." Cho-Je responded with delight.

"Level Seven? Isn't that the level the Vogan ship is on?" the Doctor (9) asked.

"Yes it is! Good girl Sarah!" the Doctor (4) whispered with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"She has found her way inside the ship. You have both handled yourself wonderfully. But we are not clear yet. Remember to maintain your demeanor. Remain in character. Are you both ready?" Cho-Je asked the pair, his voice deadly serious.

Both Time Lords nodded their heads in unison. Cho-Je turned and led the two to stand in front of Wrekean and Shable. "We feel we have a sufficient representation of your prisoners to take to the Vogan council." Cho-Je said and nodded toward the group of ten prisoners that were surrounded by four of the Maslin guards. Now we would like to purchase shall we say ninety kilograms of Diaxan." Cho-Je replied drearily, as if he did this on a daily basis.

"I'm afraid we don't have that much on hand." Wrekean said after looking quickly at Shable who gave his head a quick shake no.

"I see. How much do you have then?" Cho-Je said with feigned annoyance.

Wrekean looked to Shable who replied, "We have fifty kilograms." Shable looked to Wrekean for help.

"Perhaps you could take that back to the Councilor and in a few days return for another fifty kilograms. We'll be happy to work with you." Wrekean all but pleaded. He couldn't afford to lose this client.

Cho-Je closed his eyes as if considering all they had said, before turning to face Wrekean and saying, "That will be acceptable. We would like to return to Voga. We will return to the ship now and have our new 'workers' unload your gold. By the time they're finished, you can have the Diaxan brought to us. Could you please have your guards return us and our purchases to the ship?".

"As you wish." Wrekean turned to Shable and said, "You'll take care of the Diaxan?"

"Of course. I'll have my assistant deliver it to you." Shable replied and then turned and left the room.

"Good! Now that's settled…" Wrekean turned and headed toward the door, gesturing with his arms, "gentlemen please allow me to walk you to your ship." Wrekean held the door open and waited while Cho-Je and the two Doctors passed.

As both Doctors walked to the ship following Cho-Je, their thoughts went in a million different directions. Both were afraid, regardless of Cho-Je's enthusiasm that Sarah would be dead by the time they reached the ship. Each knowing that if she were, Heaven and Hell wouldn't be able to stop them from destroying Wrekean Dahari and Shable. And then there were questions involving the Master and Morbius. Where were they and why hadn't they stopped them? Both knew they shouldn't be looking for trouble, but each knew what and who they were up against.

Both Doctors stole a glance at the other, the tension showing on their faces. They had both gone against every instinct and bit of previous experience they had ever had, by allowing Cho-Je to handle things. Yet both knew it was the only chance their friends had. Too many lives depended on their success. Both were brought back to the present when the transport stopped on Level Seven. The Doctor (9) nodded to his counterpart indicating he should go to the ship.

Cho-Je caught the silent exchange between the men and said to the Doctor (4), "Please show these three men," indicating Benton, Harry and Mickey, "the gold, and have them stack it here." indicating the cart that one of the guards had produced.

"I can have my guards move the gold." Wrekean said.

"No, the prisoners need to know that we are their owners now." Cho-Je said to Wrekean and then keeping up the pretense to the prisoners, "We will not tolerate laziness in our prisoners." Then turning to the three he had previously singled out, "Now do as you were told." Cho-Je turned back to Wrekean and mentally sent him the message to not question this action. They were so close to the end, it wouldn't do for Wrekean to find Sarah now. He knew he couldn't expect the Doctors to remain submissive for much longer.

As the Doctor (4) took Harry, Benton and Mickey into the ship, Shable came through the door leading two guards carrying four bundles of Diaxan. "Place them inside the ship." Shable said to the guards.

"That won't be necessary." Cho-Je said. Turning to the remaining group of prisoners he pointed to Rose, the Brigadier and Dwondle, "Take the packages to the ship. The rest of you," he finished indicating the others, "follow them." Cho-Je watched them silently pass. Several had the look of fear in their eyes. He hated to put them through it, but knew it was necessary. The first group in the ship passed the second, their arms laden with gold.

Upon entering the ship, the Doctor (4) resisted the urge to start screaming Sarah's name. Knowing that it would be very easy for everyone outside the ship to hear any discussion, the Doctor (4) said brusquely for the benefit of Wrekean, "Take the gold and stack it on the cart as you were instructed." The Doctor looked at his friends and put his finger to his lips, signaling them to remain silent. As his friends collected the gold and started carrying it out the door he quickly looked around for a clue to where Sarah was hiding. The fact that she hadn't come out when she heard his voice was troubling.

Looking down, he found a trail of liquid leading to the back of the ship. As he passed the rows of seats, coming ever closer to the back row he saw a hollow on the floor where the fluid had been collecting and now overflowed. Red fluid. In a panic he pushed his way through the isle, stopping only when he reached the last row of seats. Lying on her side in as close to a fetal position as she could achieve was Sarah. Lying behind her was what the Doctor (4) recognized as a newborn Zygon. By its coloring the Doctor knew it was dead.

He quickly fell to the floor and reached out to touch her. Her skin was cold to the touch and her pulse was weak. "Sarah, Sarah can you hear me?" he whispered. He checked her pupils, she was unconscious. Knowing that she needed medical help immediately and was suffering from shock, he took off his coat and covered her. Till they took off he didn't dare move her, the price of getting caught still too high.

Behind him the last load of the gold was being transferred from the ship. The remainder of their friends, both old and new were entering the ship. Looking up he met his counterpart's eyes. In a second he (9) joined them in the back of the ship.

The Doctor (9) also saw the pool of blood, and after seeing the dead Zygon infant, knew the situation was dire. Looking into his former self's eyes he said in a whisper, "I'll speed things up." before turning and rushing to the front of the ship.

The Doctor took a deep breath before stepping into the doorway of the ship and meeting Cho-Je's eyes. From Cho-Je's position they spoke volumes. As Benton passed Cho-Je with the last of the gold bars he asked, "Is this all of the gold?".

Benton bowed his head attempting to play the part of a frightened prisoner, before saying, "Yes Sir. That is the last.".

"Go back into the ship to be shackled to the other prisoners." Cho-Je ordered loudly. Turning back to Wrekean he said, "We will be in touch with you to check on the quantity of your Diaxan. Till then." Cho-Je bowed and then walked into the ship.

"I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure this will be the first of many transactions." Wrekean said to his retreating back. As he watched the ship's door close, he opened his communicator and pushed the code that would connect him with the tower.

"Yes Sir?" the flight supervisor asked.

"The Vogan ship has just been boarded. Raise it to the surface. It has been cleared."

"Yes Sir." he answered.

Wrekean had been feeling happy and contented for the majority of the alien's visit. But now conversations and details were a bit fuzzy, leaving him confused. Still, he thought as he looked over the gold, things had gone well in spite of the trouble that wretched girl had caused. He looked up at the guards and said, "Take this to my inner office." Seeing them moving slowly, he spit out, "Now!" The guards followed him with his bounty to the transport.

Once the door had closed, Cho-Je joined both Doctors in the back of the ship. "How is she?" he asked as he looked at her deathly pale face.

"She's lost a great deal of blood and she's unconscious." the Doctor (4) answered as he cradled her lifeless form in his arms.

All eyes were focused on Sarah when they felt the ship rising. Cho-Je looked to them all and said, "We're almost home now. We just have to take off and we'll be clear to get everyone home." Cho-Je left the group and sat in the pilot's seat, preparing the ship to take off the second the surface lift had reached the top. Three seconds later Cho-Je could see the mountains and snow all around him. "Hold on!" he said loudly to everyone. Within thirty seconds he had left Masina Minor's atmosphere and was heading for Voga.

"I don't understand. What's happening?" Bax asked, looking to the Brigadier who had now left his seat and was standing with Rose, Mickey, Harry and Benton watching the Doctors work on Sarah.

Before he could reply Rose turned around, tears in her eyes and asked, "Do you want me to explain things to them Doctor?"

"Thank you Rose, that would be very helpful." the Doctor (9) answered her. When their eyes met, he smiled briefly before asking, "You okay?"

"Yea, fine." Rose answered with a small smile and nod of her head. She didn't have to ask how he was. She knew both Doctors were devastated. She realized there was nothing she could do to help Sarah except to keep everybody out of the Doctors' way. "Would the five of you please come to the front of the ship? I know you're wondering what's going on. So follow me and I'll try to explain." Rose led the group to the front of the ship, giving the Doctors the space and privacy they needed to help Sarah.

"Cho-Je?" the Doctor (4) called. Upon seeing Cho-Je look back he started, "We need to get Sarah into the Tardis now. Where is your Tardis key?"

Cho-Je removed it from the inner pocket of his coat. Benton was already on his way to retrieve it from Cho-Je.

"We'll be in our Tardis, in the Infirmary." he (4) said as Harry helped him to carefully lift Sarah from the ship's floor.

"We're almost at the point where we told the Vogans we would leave their ship. I'll bring everyone else in then and take us back to Earth." Cho-Je answered, though from the looks on their faces they probably hadn't heard him.

The group ran through first Cho-Je's Tardis and then the Doctor's (4) Tardis heading for the Infirmary with Sarah's limp form in the Doctor's (4) arms. When they arrived, the Doctor carefully laid her on the Bio-Scanner. His counterpart rushing to the controls, carefully dialing in the code for humans. In a matter of seconds the scan was finished. Both Doctors and Harry were taking in the readings.

Sarah had two broken ribs, a concussion and had lost a massive amount of blood due to some pretty severe tearing in the cervix. The tearing more than likely was caused by a combination of premature pushing as well as the large size of the fetus. Both Doctors sprang into action. One (4) ran to the refrigeration unit where he now kept several units of Sarah's blood type on hand for emergencies. The other (9) retrieved several bags of glucose and several antibiotics to add to the IV. Harry told the Brigadier, Sergeant Benton and Mickey to wait outside, telling them he would update them on her condition as soon as he could.

As the three left, Harry ran back to Sarah's side. "I'd like to help." he told both Doctors.

"Of course Harry." the Doctor (4) said. "We need to stop the bleeding. I don't think we're in any condition to do it." he (4) said meeting Harry's eyes. "Can I count on you?"

Harry knew that the Doctor had just paid him a huge compliment, trusting him with Sarah's life, and he wasn't about to let him down. "Always Doctor. We'll need a surgery pack, anesthesia and we need to get these filthy things off of her. We're also going to need monitors for her.

Jumping forward, the Doctor (9) pointed to a sink and said, "You can get cleaned up over there Harry. If you want to get the anesthesia," he said looking at the Doctor (4), "I'll cut these rags off of her."

The Doctor (4) knew that his counterpart was trying to spare him, but he couldn't leave her. He wanted to be the one to attend to her. He owed her that. "I'll do that." he (4) said meeting his (9) eyes. The Doctor (4) removed a pair of scissors from a nearby drawer, dreading what he knew he would find. He took the scissors and cut the blood soaked coat and pants away from Sarah's body. Working quickly with a box of gauze pads and alcohol, he carefully cleaned the blood and dirt revealing her battered body.

There were quite a few bruises left by the injections she had endured. There was also a great deal bruising on her inner thighs. When he saw those, he started to shake. Realizing that Sarah needed him to regain control, he forced himself to stop. There was also cuts and abrasions on her wrists and ankles where she must have fought against the restraints. The Doctor (9) and Harry approached Sarah, their arms laden with the supplies that they would need.

Harry ran to a shelf and brought back several blankets. As they were covering her, Sarah stirred. "Doctor, help me!" Sarah whispered. "Please help me!"

The Doctor (4) leaned close to Sarah's face, his right hand carefully running his fingers through her hair. "Sarah, it's all right. Sarah? Can you hear me? You're safe. You're in the Tardis and you're safe." he said softly, close to her ear.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes. She was rewarded with the Doctor (4) smiling. He kissed her forehead. "Are you really here?" Sarah asked weakly.

"Yes I am and so are you." he said through fresh tears. "You're home Sarah. We're in the Tardis." He could hear Harry shuffling and his later self (9) clearing his throat. "I think Harry wants to say something to you." he said looking across to his friend.

"Sarah are you in pain?" Harry asked.

"Some, but I can handle it." Sarah answered softly.

Harry met both Doctors' eyes. "Sarah I need to know where the pain is. Can you tell me?"

"I'm so tired. I just want to sleep." she quietly pleaded.

"I know you do. And I'll let you go back to sleep if you tell me where the pain is coming from." Harry could see Sarah drifting off again. "Sarah? Sarah I need you to stay with us. Sarah? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. The pain is inside." Sarah answered and started to close her eyes.

"Sarah stay with us. Is it here?" he asked as he placed his hand under the blanket and pressed against her stomach. She shook her head no. Placing his hand lower, he pressed down.

Sarah's eyes flew open. "Please don't do that. Please don't hurt me." Sarah pleaded. The confusion that was written on her face told Harry that she was on the edge of delirium. Sarah started crying and was now struggling to get off the scanner, forcing the Doctor (4) and Harry to hold her down.

The Doctor (9) asked his counterpart, "Three CCs of Nathium?"

"Yes, hurry." he (4) answered, shocked that she was in so much pain and hadn't told them right away. The Doctor (4) and Harry held Sarah's arm still so the Doctor (9) could inject the Nathium. All three watched as the drug quickly went to work and Sarah shut her eyes.

"What is Nathium?" Harry asked as the three carefully moved Sarah to what Harry thought was a surgery table.

As they placed Sarah on the table, the Doctor (9) answered, "Nathium is a strong sedation. On Gallifrey it's used prior to surgery." The Doctor (9) reached behind him and pulled over a fresh surgery pack on a small table.

"We need to get started. She's bleeding again." the Doctor (4) said as fresh blood collected on the sheet under Sarah. Harry watched as he wheeled over the anesthesia.

As one, each man prepared Sarah for surgery. The Doctor (9) fitted Sarah with a multitude of sensors. Harry used pillows and stacks of sheets to arrange her body for surgery. And the Doctor (4) arranged the mask over Sarah's face before turning on the anesthesia, never taking his eyes off the readings. "Ready?" the Doctor (4) asked Harry.

"Here we go." Harry said taking one final look at Sarah's sleeping face before getting started.

After an hour Rose had taken everyone into the Tardis' kitchen and prepared a makeshift meal. The Brigadier had with the help of Cho-Je returned home, anxious to let his wife not only hear his voice on the phone but see that he was alive and well after making Rose swear that she would call the second she heard any news. The once prisoners of the Xandia Prison Colony, were beside themselves with joy knowing they were getting this second chance at a life of freedom.

Dwondle was helping Rose clean up when he said, "I knew you were up to something. But in my wildest dreams I never thought you would be responsible for my freedom. Thank you Rose. Thank you for giving me my life back." He gave Rose a hug that all but squeezed the air out of her.

"You're very welcome Dwondle. I'm glad everyone understood why we kept everything secret." Rose replied.

Mickey joined them as he placed more plates in the sink. "I can't believe that Sarah was able to climb all that way through the vents and find the ship. It's nothing short of a miracle. Now we just need one more miracle." Mickey said. He could understand why the Doctor (9) had such strong feelings for her. The pain she must have gone through, when she delivered that…baby. And she did it all by herself, she must have been terrified. If anyone deserved to survive that place, it was Sarah. Looking over at Rose, she must have been thinking the same thing. He opened his arms and she rushed to him. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to give her some small amount of comfort. She had just laid her head on his shoulder when they saw Harry enter the room.

"Harry how is she?" Rose asked, her voice cracking.

"We were able to stop the bleeding as well as replace the blood Sarah lost. She's very weak, but Sarah's a survivor. I have to believe that she'll come out of this." Harry's eyes were starting to fill with tears. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Harry was close to breaking down.

Rose crossed the room to Harry and took his hands in hers. "How about I take you to get a shower? And after that I'll bring you something to eat. Then maybe you can get some rest. How does that sound?" Rose said trying to comfort this man she barely knew. A man that through his actions showed Rose that both Doctors were very lucky to have a friend like Harry Sullivan.

"I'll take the shower and food, but then I have to get back to Sarah." Harry told his new friend.

"Fine, let's go to the wardrobe room and get you some clean clothes." Rose said as she led Harry from the room.

"She's a good person." Dwondle said to Mickey.

"She's the best mate. A little mother hen that one." Mickey told Dwondle with a smile as they joined the makeshift group of prisoners.

Cho-Je joined the Doctors, Harry and Sarah in the Infirmary. He looked to the trio of men, seeing exhaustion in each of their faces. He was dreading telling them what he knew he must. "How is she?" Cho-Je asked, realizing the determination that Sarah had to not only survive for herself, but for the Doctor.

"We're waiting on her to wake up after the surgery. The surgery went very well." Harry said.

"She'll still be able to have children if she wants." the Doctor (4) stood and approached Cho-Je with his hand extended. "I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you enough. Because of you, we were able to get them back." The Doctor (4) took his hand in Cho-Je's then pulled him in for a hug.

"Yes Cho-Je, thanks to you we were able to get them all back." the Doctor (9) said clasping Cho-Je's hand in his.

"Could I see both of you in private?" Cho-Je asked.

Both Doctors looked back at Harry and Sarah. Harry caught the exchange and said, "It's all right. I'll stay right here by her side. I'll let you know if there's any change."

"Thank you Harry. We'll be right back." the Doctor (4) said as he and his latter self and Cho-Je walked out into the hallway.

Once outside Cho-Je began, "I wish I could accept your thanks and we could each go back to our lives, wiser for the experience. But I have to tell you, we cannot." At seeing the confusion on both their faces, he continued, "I returned the Brigadier back to Earth at his insistence. But I have returned us to hyperspace. I have only put off the inevitable, eventually we will have to return to Earth. And when we do, you will once again be the targets of the Master and Morbius."

"I've been thinking about that." the Doctor (9) started, "If Rose, Mickey and I return to our reality and the Time Lords close the window, won't that be enough to stop them?" he finished.

"This time yes. But both of you know the responsible thing would be to destroy the Reliquary and the Gragier. It should have been destroyed long ago instead of hidden. But at you both well know, our race enjoys its mysticisms."

"Has Gallifrey returned to normal, though normal to them is their perception, not mine?" the Doctor (4) commented.

"Yes they have found the errors that the Master set in place. They disagree with me about the Reliquary. And they also deny any knowledge of it." Cho-Je said looking up frustration.

"Typical! And once again it's up to us to save them." the Doctor (4) commented with a smile.

"So now it's more important than ever to solve the puzzle of the verses. I'll go get copies and check on the others." the Doctor (9) stated. Stopping he looked back at his counterpart, "I think we should give everyone a place to clean up and rest. Is that all right with you?"

"Of course. We'll figure out where they'll end up later. Do you think we could ask Rose, Mickey and Benton to keep track of them? It appears we are going to be very busy." the Doctor (4) conceded.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind. In fact if I know Rose, she'll be more than happy to take control of them. She lives to boss people around." he (9) remarked, with a smile as he disappeared from sight.

As the Doctor (9) entered the kitchen he was impressed with how well his counterpart's companions and his own had chosen their friends. Their faces were filled with looks of gratitude and joy. "Rose." he called.

"Doctor!" Rose ran across the room and jumped into his arms. Rose hugged him so tightly it was hard for him to catch his breath.

"Are you all right?" he asked placing her back on her feet. "Are you really all right?" he asked again looking into her eyes.

"I'm great, now!" Rose said as she hugged him again.

Looking over her shoulder he could see Mickey and Benton heading their way.

"I bet you thought you were rid of me this time didn't you Doctor?" Mickey said with a smile as he extended his hand to the Doctor.

"Ah Ricky, what would we do without you?" he replied as he shook his hand.

"Ricky?" Sergeant Benton questioned from Mickey's right.

"Ah, the Doctor's getting old." Mickey tapped the side of his head with his index finger. "It's getting hard for him to keep names straight. Isn't that right Doctor?"

Ignoring Mickey, he turned his attention to Sergeant Benton, "It's wonderful to see you again Sergeant. Really wonderful." He reached out and shook Benton's hand enthusiastically.

"So you're him?" Benton pointed to the door. "Another regeneration?"

"Yes, I'm his ninth. How is everyone doing? Any problems?" the Doctor (9) asked them.

"No, no problems. But everyone is getting tired." Rose answered.

"Perhaps the three of you could find them some bedrooms and some clean clothes."

"Doctor how is Sarah?" Benton asked concerned for his friend.

"Her surgery went well. We're waiting for her to wake up." he stopped and looked to his trio of friends and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid this isn't over yet. The people that took all of you are still out there. And I'm not sure what's going to happen next. So for now, Cho-Je will keep his Tardis in hyperspace till we decide on our next step. While we're in hyperspace, we're safe." he said, hoping to reassure them. "I need a favor. I need you to be responsible for them a bit longer. Keep them away from the console room and anywhere else they can get into trouble. Show them the library, the game room, the entertainment room, that sort of thing. And above all, keep them away from the Infirmary and keep them quiet."

"You can count on us Doctor." Benton said.

"I know I can. Thank you Benton. I've got to get back. I'll update you as soon as can." the Doctor (9) smiled at the group as he returned to the library where he knew the book holding the verse was located. It was going to be yet another very long night.

The Doctor (4) watched Sarah's sleeping face and wondered if she would survive this. She had come so far, only to be thrown into yet another pit of monsters. The one thing he was sure of was, that he would be there with her during her recovery, every step of the way. He gently kissed her hand, trying to comfort her, even in her sleep. He was rewarded by Sarah as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Doctor, are you really here or am I dreaming again?" Sarah asked, her weakened voice barely louder than a whisper.

"You're not dreaming Sarah. We're in the Tardis, both of us. Are you in any pain?" he asked with joyful tears in his eyes.

"No, no pain." He watched as details of the last few days played across her mind, memories of the last few torturous days coming back to her in a flash. "Doctor, the infant. You have to know I didn't…it was already…you have to know I wouldn't…I never would have…" Sarah struggled to make him understand that she'd never knowing do anything to harm the being she had carried.

"Shhh, shhh, it's all right. I know you would never do anything like that. You didn't cause its death. That monster Shable is responsible for its death. It wasn't your fault Sarah." the Doctor reached forward and kissed Sarah softly on the forehead. "How did you find us?" he asked, as he pushed some stray hairs away from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"I'm not sure. I had been crawling through the vents for hours. When I reached the level the ship was on, something told me to hide inside. My water had already broke and I knew I had to get out of the vents. When I saw the ship, I thought it was the miracle I had been praying for. The labor pains were increasing and I barely made it to the ship before I collapsed on the floor. Once the contraction passed I tried to sit up and my hand touched something soft. I pulled it into the light and discovered it was your hat. I knew that if I stayed there you would find me. And you did." Sarah finished with a smile.

"I love you so much Sarah. And I'm so sorry you had to go through this. When I think about you, all alone going through childbirth…I just…" the Doctor stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself and focus on giving Sarah the strength she still needed. "I'm so very proud of you. I love you so very much and I can't wait to put on that suit and see you walk down the aisle and take our vows."

Sarah smiled at him and said, "Tux."

"What?" he asked the picture of innocence.

"Tux not suit." Sarah corrected, smiling and playing the game.

"Are you sure, absolutely sure it's not a suit?" he asked, enjoying the simple act of toying with her again.

Harry and the Doctor (9) had entered the room a few seconds prior and had heard the last few exchanges. As one they both said, "It's a tux!" The pair circled around to see a smiling Sarah.

"Ignore him, he's incorrigible. Welcome back Sarah Jane!" the Doctor (9) said as he reached down and kissed her on the cheek. "How do you feel? Any pain?"

"No pain. I'm just tired. Sarah looked up a Harry and smiled. "I didn't know you were here Harry." Sarah said as she stifled a yawn. All three men exchanged a look which Sarah saw. "What is it? What's wrong? Oh no, is someone hurt?"

"Shhh Sarah it's all right." the Doctor (4) started, "You weren't the only one taken. They also took Rose, Mickey, Harry, Benton and the Brigadier. But the only thing you need to know right now, is that we have everyone back. They're all fine." Sarah started to ask something else, but the Doctor reacted quickly. He leaned forward and kissed her to silence her questions. "Right now, the only thing I want you to focus on is sleeping. Is there anything I can get you, anything you want?" he asked Sarah, who was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Only you." Sarah said as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Always Sarah, always." he (4) said as he stood and leaned over her to kiss each of her now closed eyelids. He pulled the blanket up higher, tucking her in. He looked to Harry and gestured for him to step out of Sarah's earshot.

"Is something wrong Doctor?" Harry asked.

"Not at this second Harry. I was hoping I could count on you to stay with Sarah. We need to join Cho-Je in his Tardis and come up with some sort of plan to stop the Master. Can I count on you?" he asked, knowing he could count on Harry to do everything in his power to help Sarah make a full recovery.

"Of course Doctor." Harry replied. "Do you want me to keep her on the schedule of drugs we discussed earlier?" asked the physician in Harry, now coming to the forefront.

"Yes. I'm going to grab Sergeant Benton before I leave and send him back to you. He can keep you company and get a message to me in case there's a problem with Sarah. Remember Harry, don't leave Sarah alone for 'any' period of time. I want to make sure someone is always by her side. In the past, Sarah's body has had a kind of delayed reaction when dealing with stress. I want to make sure she doesn't have to face anything else alone. If it happens, send the Sergeant to get me. Any questions?" he (4) asked.

"No, I think you covered everything. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her." As both Doctors turned toward the door, Harry said, "Good luck, both of you." Both men nodded their heads at Harry before leaving.

On Earth, deep in the woods surrounding UNIT two distinct flashes could be seen followed by twin wheezing and groaning sounds. One of the newest additions to the woods was a silver obelisk. Its top glowed softly behind the ancient symbols of alien origin that encircled it. Appearing next to it was a black fluted column complete with a glowing capital and an intricately shaped base. At the same moment, one man emerged from each.

Morbius, who had emerged from the silver obelisk charged forward, towards the owner of the black fluted column. "I thought you said both Tardis were disabled!"

"They were! I would stake my life on it!" the Master shouted loudly.

"Which is exactly what the Time Lords are going to do, put us both on a stake! If we can't find the Doctors as well as their Tardis, we can't find the Gragier! You may enjoy being imprisoned on Gallifrey, but I certainly don't!" Morbius yelled.

"You've been to Gallifrey? What is their status?" the Master asked trying to downplay their situation.

"Apparently they had a visit from an old mentor of the Doctor's. Someone who used to go by the name Vaughn. He started pointing them in your direction. They also know there was no 'rip' in the space time continuum. They have some of their best working on it. In less than twenty four hours Gallifrey will once again be mobile and looking for you."

"Looking for me? What about you?" the Master asked hotly.

"I told you I would help you. But I have been very careful to keep my name out of it." Morbius started, and at seeing the Master ready to throw more insults his way finished, "You just remember, if it weren't for me you would still be a guest of the Time Lords' Judicial System. I will still help you, but I have no intention of getting caught. Now let's think like the Doctor thinks."

"I remember Vaughn. I so hate his kind, the do gooders. If they contacted him, he must have helped them fix their Tardis. And if I remember correctly, and I do, Vaughn was a clairvoyant." the Master theorized.

"Meaning…" Morbius started to be interrupted by the Master.

"Meaning, he may have been able to connect with one of the Doctors' little primates. 'Meaning' they're on Masina Minor. Let's go!" The Master followed by Morbius, each entered their perspective Tardis and dematerialized. Each heading for Masina Minor.

"By now I'm sure the Master and Morbius know that Cho-Je has been helping us. Unfortunately Cho-Je, that puts you at risk along with everyone else." the Doctor (4) confessed. After two hours the only thing they had discovered, was that they needed to materialize in order to test their theories.

"So once again, where do we materialize? It really doesn't matter you know! The Master will use our temporal signature to track us. Gallifrey is still unable to help us, it's up to us to put an end to this nightmare." the Doctor (9) stated tiredly.

"Gentlemen, I think we need to approach this with fresh eyes. Let's use this respite to our advantage. Let us rest and take in some nourishment. When we face the Master we will need to use all of our gifts, both large and small." Cho-Je said mysteriously. He bowed to both men and left his console room to where they assumed was his bedroom.

"He's right you know. Let's join our friends. Let's have one more night where they know how important they are to us." the Doctor (4) said, heading for the door.

"It sounds like you're giving up." the Doctor (9) said to his previous self.

"No, I'll never give up. We have to survive this. Sarah and everyone else are counting on us. And we may be many things, but quitters we are not. But right now, in my Tardis are a group of very special people. People who have been through the mill for us recently. Don't you think they deserve a night off?" he (4) said as he approached his future self, placing an arm around his shoulders.

"You know, you're right. Who are we to deny them not just one Doctor, but two?" he (9) added.

"Exactly!" the Doctor (4) said trying to get the last word in.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor (9) said knowing he had the last word.

"You're right." the Doctor (4) said again, smiling at the challenge of topping himself.

"We're right!" the Doctor (9) said quickly entering his counterpart's Tardis, winning and having the last word.

"Hey, about that…" the Doctor (4) called after himself not giving up.

On Masina Minor the Master and Wrekean Dahari were having words. "You what?" the Master yelled at an ever increasingly frightened Wrekean.

"I sold them, well most of them anyway." Wrekean asked, confused at the Master's reaction.

"What do you mean most of them?" Morbius asked with interest.

"They didn't purchase the female I gave Shable." Wrekean replied.

"So produce her. Stand her right here in front of me." the Master said pointing to the ground in front of him.

"She escaped." Wrekean admitted, then seeing the fury on the Master's face added, "She's dead. We just haven't found her body yet."

"These individuals that bought your prisoners, one was a short man with dark hair, another tall with brown curly hair and the other tall with short dark hair." Morbius commented with a look of desperation.

"Yes, how did you know? But these men were emissaries from Voga." Wrekean asked, fear now setting in.

"You fool! Voga doesn't buy prisoners and they don't buy drugs! Much like the Doctors, they consider themselves above all that! And your escaped prisoner, that was his own personal little toy. He would never have left here without her! You've disappointed me Wrekean. I did warn you about that. Now you have left me with no other alternative." the Master said as he removed the Tissue Compression Eliminator from his pocket and pointed it at Wrekean. "Goodbye Mr. Dahari."

Wrekean put his hands in front of him and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a sound the compression was complete. Wrekean Dahari was now three inches tall and dead. Turning to Morbius, the Master said, "The fool! Now the Doctors have them all."

"Yes they do. But they'll have to return them to Earth won't they? And when they do, we'll be ready. Let's go." Morbius said, leaving the door to Wrekean's office open. As they were entering their Tardis they could hear a woman's startled scream. Wrekean's remains must have been discovered, the Master thought with a smile.

In the Doctor's (4) Tardis everyone had taken a nap, eaten and refreshed themselves in general, and were now separated into groups. The five prisoners from the Xandia Prison Colony couldn't have been more thankful for their rescue. Each pledged their alliance to the Doctor (9) before letting him talk to his human companions.

"So Doctor do you have a plan yet?" Mickey asked.

"Not a complete plan, no." the Doctor (9) admitted.

"Well whatever it is you can count on us. And we want to help." Rose added.

"Rose I know that I've told you this a million times, but this time I really, really, really mean it. I want you to keep out of this. I'm deadly serious Rose. I want you and Mickey to keep away. I need you to take care of them." he said as he gestured to the newest inhabitants of the Tardis.

"But Doctor…" Rose started.

"But nothing. If something happens to me I need to know that you'll both be able to take care of them. Integrate them into the human population. The two of you will also have to learn to live here. I'm sure the Brigadier will do all he can to help." he (9) explained.

"You sound as if you don't plan on surviving. Doctor I can help you…" Rose pleaded.

"I plan on surviving. But I want to know that if something happens, you'll be all right." he said looking into Rose's eyes and when he heard Mickey clear his throat, "Ricky, I swear if you don't get that throat problem seen to…" He turned toward Mickey and added, "I want you 'all' to be all right, okay? I know I can depend on you two. Now," he said as he put an arm around each of his companions, "what do you say we teach our new friends how to play poker?"

Rose and Mickey exchanged a confused smile.

In the Infirmary, old friends were having a reunion. "So when do you think we can play poker again?" Benton asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"Didn't she burn you enough last time?" Harry asked, shaking his head and laughing.

"Yes she did. Thank you for reminding me." Benton said as he mock punched Harry in the shoulder. "I'm broke till payday anyway. Now, if 'you'd' ever pay me the money you owe me…"

"I told you, I'll pay you at the end of the month." Harry replied.

Both the Doctor (4) and Sarah laughed at the pair. Both enjoying the everyday conversations of their friends. "You know Harry, Sarah was telling me how much she likes your new car." the Doctor joked.

"Oh no, not me. I'm not going to lose 'my' car in a poker game with her. She's a card shark." Harry said, then jumped out of his seat like a jack in the box. "I've got it! On payday we'll take Sarah to the canteen. Nobody knows how well she plays cards yet. In one night we'll clean everyone out."

"What is this we?" Sarah asked smiling. "Why do you two get a cut?"

"Because it's our idea and we can line the suckers, I mean men up." Benton added.

"No way. They all like 'me'." Sarah said, while pointing to herself.

Benton and the Doctor (4) started laughing. "And just what are you insinuating? That they don't like me. Wait…they don't like me?" Harry asked. "They really don't like me?" Harry put his lip out.

The Doctor (4) started clapping and then said, "You owe me twenty dollars Benton." Benton put his head in his hands and started shaking his head no.

"What?" Harry asked, confused at their behavior.

"The Doctor bet me Sarah could make you pout and stick your lip out in less than five minutes. And stupid me, I thought you were beyond that." Benton explained.

"So everyone likes me?" Harry asked, his face brightening.

"Yes Harry. 'Everyone' likes you. And I like you. Forgive me?" Sarah asked.

"Yes of course." Harry answered with a smile, unable to stay mad at Sarah. The Doctor caught his eye signaling that he wanted them to leave. "Well old girl…" Harry started.

"Don't call me old girl!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sorry Sarah. But I think it's time for the Sergeant and I to let you get some rest. Goodnight Sarah." Harry said as he gave her hand a quick squeeze as he passed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Goodnight." Benton said as he briefly clasped Sarah's hand as he passed her.

"All right, I caught the look you gave Harry. What's going on?" Sarah asked, as she watched the Doctor for his reaction.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah cocked her head and gave him 'the look'. He knew she wasn't going to let him get off without an explanation. " All right, but my reasoning is innocent. I thought that you were getting overly tired and needed to rest. Is that so wrong?" he (4) questioned, putting on his best innocent face for Sarah's benefit.

"If you're telling the truth, no. I know that I'm not aware of 'everything' that has happened. But having said that, I haven't heard any stories of how the Time Lords rode in and took the Master away either. And that must be because they haven't. He's still out there somewhere, isn't he?" Sarah asked. When the Doctor looked away she continued, "This is far from over isn't it?"

"I don't suppose there's any way you'll just let this go, is there?" the Doctor (4) asked as he started to pace.

"No, I'm not. He took all of us to guarantee something big, didn't he? Something more than just to tick you off. What does he plan that requires the two of you and both of your Tardis?" Sarah asked.

The Doctor (9) entered the room and heard Sarah's question to his earlier self. "We'll talk about him later. For now I want to talk about you." he (9) said with a smile.

"Uh hu. Doctor, do you want to tell him that won't work with me?" Sarah replied, refusing to be left out.

"She's right. I've tried. It generally doesn't work." he (4) replied grimly. Then flashed a bright smile at his latter self and asked, "Suggestions?"

"I see, you're just like my Sarah." the Doctor answered with a mixture of exasperation and recollections of happier times.

"So what's on the paper you two have been staring at every time you think I'm not looking? And before you say what paper, don't. I may actually be able to help." Sarah said, as she attempted to scoot up in the bed as both Doctors rushed to her side to stop her.

"She's excellent with puzzles, maybe she can help." the Doctor (4) told his latter self. For all he knew Sarah might be the fresh set of eyes they're looking for.

"All right," the Doctor (9) started, "but don't tell Rose." At seeing Sarah pause, he added, "It's not that I don't trust her. I just don't want her getting in over her head. You have a working knowledge of the Time Lords. It may be just what we need." Feeling that he had probably said too much already, but feeling he had to defend his thought process, he continued, "I trust Rose, I do. But there are times when if she would just stop and think before she reacts…well, let's say things would be less complicated. She reacts with her heart, and while that's great most of the time, there are times like this. Times when a little knowledge could make all the difference.".

"She's young and she'll get better." Sarah commented, at a loss for something else to say. Sarah knew that he was defending his relationship with Rose to her. But the why of it all was still a mystery.

"I know. But I just think it would be better if she knew nothing of this, okay?" the Doctor (9) asked.

"Sure. Let's have a look at that paper." Sarah said as the Doctor (9) took his copy out of his jacket pocket.

Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm.

Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow.

It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll.

Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite.

The Gragier is judicious as well as astute,

for the unscrupulous owner all points will be moot.

One within one the puzzle complete.

The winner will practice the ultimate deceit.

Allies destroyed when grievances heard,

The circle complete with the purest one lured.

The most chaste of sacrifice will be given in love,

All dreams now surrendered to God above.

"We know the Reliquary is somewhere in the Cloister Room. But where?" the Doctor (4) asked. After rereading the verse he was still no closer to an answer. Looking to Sarah, he was surprised to see her smiling. "What is it? What have you figured out?"

"The first three lines are easy, it talks about the two of you and the two of your Tardis. Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed. That could be Cho-Je's gifts and the alliance the two of you formed with him. But to the owner the final storm. Storm, lightening, thunder, wind. I'm drawing a blank on that. Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow." Sarah looked to the Doctor (9) and said, "This Tardis has a fountain in the Cloister Room. Does yours?"

"Yes." he (9) answered and looked to his counterpart. Endless flow, it has to mean the water."

"When realization has been reached." Sarah spoke aloud. "Realization, understanding, comprehension, awareness, recognition. Recognition…you told me once that Rassilon was all about the pageantry of being a Time Lord, wasn't he? All the drama and the coronation of it all. It would only make sense that he would approach this in a grand gesture as well, wouldn't it? You said he loved words. Is it possible that the Reliquary has a audio lock on it?"

"Yes!" the Doctor (4) said excitedly. "Rassilon loved theatrics. It would be like him to use a lock that was triggered by words. But what words?"

"Whatever the words are, when they're spoken the Cloister Bell will ring. The next two lines promise immortality." Sarah said as she stifled a yawn.

"Swirling and twirling have to refer to the Space Time Continuum. But why does it keep referring to one within one?" the Doctor (9) questioned with aggravation.

"What if you two and your Tardis aren't the only ones it's talking about? What if…? Never mind." Sarah said, realizing that her theory sounded crazy, even to her.

"No, go on Sarah." the Doctor (4) said. He knew she should be resting, but realized they needed her help.

"What if something's alive and trying to escape? What if something's alive in the Gragier, endless power, fulfilling dreams untold?" Sarah asked.

Both Doctors looked at Sarah with what she considered pity. She knew she was exhausted. But even so, she felt she was right. "Sarah you can barely hold your eyes open. I think we should stop for now and let you get some rest." the Doctor (4) said as he took the paper from her hands and placed it on the table beside her bed.

"He's right Sarah. We'll start again later." the Doctor (9) lied. Both men knew that by morning, this would be over with. One way or the other. "You were a great help. I don't think we would have gotten this far without you. Thank you." he (9) bowed to kiss Sarah's bruised hand and said, "Goodnight Sarah. Have pleasant dreams." He met his counterpart's eyes and said, "I'll leave you two alone."

Sarah waited until he was out of earshot before saying, "I know you think I'm wrong about the verse. But at least promise me you'll consider it." she said as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I will, I promise. Do you want to talk about anything?" he (4) asked, knowing she was close to breaking down. He could see that she was doing everything in her power not to cry, probably because she was trying to spare him. "Sarah, I know you've gone through hell and back over the last week. I want you to promise me that if you need to talk, you'll let it out, not keep it bottled up inside. You know you can tell me anything and if you can't find me, you can tell Harry."

"Why, why wouldn't I be able to find you?" Sarah asked, as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"No reason. I just want you to know that there will always be someone you can talk to." he answered, hoping she wasn't reading too much into his answer. "Oh, by the way, I have something you lost." the Doctor (4) said as he pulled Sarah's engagement ring from his pocket. The Doctor picked up Sarah's scraped and bruised left hand and slid the ring over her ring finger.

"My ring!" Sarah said, a huge smile on her face. "I thought I had lost it or they had taken it." Her ring, her beautiful ring, Sarah thought. She thought it was gone forever. She let the tears fall unchecked, her emotions now taking over.

The Doctor (4) watched Sarah finally give in to the misfortune that had been her life over the past week. "How would you feel about me climbing up in this bed with you?"

"I would love that." Sarah said as she started to scoot over immediately, her physical need for the Doctor taking precedence over her condition.

"No, no, no, I'll do the moving." the Doctor (4) said in alarm, in fear that she would rip her stitches. He moved to the other side of her bed and placed his left hand gently behind her back and his right hand under her knees and carefully lifted Sarah ever so slightly toward the right side of the bed. He helped her sit and adjusted her pillows before laying her back. He returned to the left side of the bed and after removing his coat, scarf and shoes he carefully climbed in bed beside her. Turning on his right side he said, "Can I get you anything?"

"Just you." Sarah replied as she turned her head towards his and closed her eyes, sleep claiming her quickly.

The Doctor (4) watched her sleep and wondered if this would end well. Sarah deserved a happy ending. And she deserved someone to help her work through the atrocities she had faced on Masina Minor. She would need someone to help her, of that he was sure. He hated to betray her trust, but he decided to talk to Harry about the details of Sarah's capture and have him promise to take care of Sarah in case he didn't come back. He sat like that for several hours, just staring down into Sarah's sleeping face. He tried to memorize everything about Sarah, because he knew if he met his fate today, his last thoughts would be of her. He heard footsteps and looked up. It was his latter self and Cho-Je. The Doctor gave his head a quick nod yes and slowly climbed from Sarah's bed. He carefully fixed the blanket around her and kissed her on the forehead before redressing and joining the two men.

"Ready?" the Doctor (9) asked his other self.

"Yes, let's go." the Doctor (4) answered and then stopped in the hallway. "I need to have a word with Harry, it's important." The Doctor (4) started down the hallway.

"We have landed on Gallifrey." Cho-Je said.

The Doctor (4) stopped in his tracks. "So you have a plan?" he (4) asked.

"We're going to remove both Tardis from mine." Cho-Je stated.

"We're going to have both Tardis sitting side by side, and hope we can find the answers ourselves, 'before' the Master gets involved." the Doctor (9) said. He wasn't happy about this but Cho-Je was right. They couldn't live the rest of their lives in hyperspace. And regardless of where they were, his companions had a small amount of safety inside the Tardis, even if the main event was happening near them.

"Where?" the Doctor (4) asked.

"I have set the coordinates for outside the capital. Gallifrey is where this started. It seems to make sense that this is where it should end." Cho-Je answered.

"I agree." the Doctor (4) replied.

"I have also contacted Councilor Batin and informed him that considering their previous error, I feel that he should personally take responsibility for returning your companions should something happen to the three of us." Cho-Je informed the pair.

"I'll meet you outside." he (4) said before meeting his later regeneration's eyes, "I have to make sure that Harry knows everything about Sarah's…experiences on Masina Minor. I want to make sure she's taken care of."

"First we need to take care of a few other things." the Doctor (9) stated mysteriously.

"What would that be?" the Doctor (4) stopped in his tracks and leaned against the wall.

"We need to secure Rose and all the others in Cho-Je's Tardis." he (9) said meeting his former self's eyes. "We have to make sure they don't try to help and get in the way. We're going to have to lock them in. All of them."

"I agree. All but Sarah and Harry. "She's exhausted and drugged and I need Harry to watch over her. I don't think she should be moved." he (4) stated emphatically.

"I agree. I'll move the others and meet you outside." the Doctor (9) replied as he watched his former self walking down the hall.

On Earth, the sounds of two Tardis could be heard materializing on the outskirts of UNIT's property line. As one, two Time Lords all but ripped the doors off of their perspective Tardis as they quickly opened them.

"I thought you said they would be here!" Morbius fired at his fellow conspirator.

"He would have, should have," the Master corrected himself, "returned his little pets. This smells of their little comrade's help."

"Cho-Je?" Morbius asked.

"Yes Cho-Je! He will pay for his interference. That much I can promise. He must have taken them to Gallifrey." the Master spat out.

"Maybe that is where they belong." Morbius said, as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"I see what you're saying." the Master said as he too began to realize why this would benefit both. "They obviously haven't been able to locate the Reliquary themselves. In any case, you're right. It will save us a trip. Let's go get our reward." The Master smiled at Morbius as both entered their perspective Tardis and dematerialized. Inside, each set their coordinates for Gallifrey, each tracking the temporal signatures of the Doctors' Tardis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Rose," the Doctor (9) started, as they led the rag tag group from one Tardis to another, "I need you to all work together and keep this group out of trouble."

"But why do we have to move to Cho-Je's Tardis?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Because Cho-Je's Tardis is better equipped to protect all of us." he (9) lied. He hated to deceive Rose and the others but he hoped he would be there to be yelled at by her later. "Can I count on you?"

"Yea you know you can always count on me." Rose replied as she looked into the Doctor's eyes, looking for signs of deceit. Still she had to ask, "You're not trying to pull a fast one are you?"

Taking Rose's hands in his as he watched the last of the former prisoners enter Cho-Je's Tardis. Cho-Je who with a small nod of his head let the Doctor know they were prepared. "Rose I don't have much time. They need to help to move Sarah." he (9) lied.

"I'll help you." Rose said as she turned to go back.

The Doctor (9) pulled her back. "I need you to make sure Ricky doesn't start pushing buttons in Cho-Je's Tardis and blow it up." he said with a smile, hoping to further deceive her.

"Hey Rose, what do you think this does?" Mickey yelled from inside Cho-Je's Tardis. The Doctor couldn't have asked for better timing.

He looked down at Rose and smiled. "Take care…of all of them." the Doctor (9) stammered before quickly hugging Rose and turning her around.

"I will." Rose said cryptically as she headed toward Cho-Je's Tardis.

Mickey stuck his head out of the door and said, "You've got to see this place Rose. I've got to press this big red button. It's begging for it." Mickey said as he baited Rose.

"Mickey don't you dare!" she said as she passed him and entered the Tardis.

Mickey's eyes met the Doctor's as he approached Cho-Je's Tardis. "Bye Doc and good luck."

"Yea Mickey, you too." the Doctor (9) said as he closed the Tardis door. He smiled as he realized that Mickey wasn't always Mickey the idiot. He knew exactly what was going on and he had helped. He didn't envy his position once Rose realized exactly what was happening. He watched as Cho-Je raised what he recognized as a Tardis Dimensional Lock. Other than himself, only someone on the High Council could open the Tardis.

As the lock clicked, he could hear Rose inside screaming, "No Doctor! No! Don't leave me here! Doctor! Doctor!"

The Doctor met Cho-Je's eyes as he made an adjustment to the Dimensional Lock, removing the sounds emanating from his Tardis. "It was for the best."

Cho-Je told his new friend.

Before he could reply they were joined by his earlier regeneration. "I've sealed the Infirmary off from the rest of the Tardis. Are we ready?" the Doctor (4) asked.

To their right, stepping from behind Cho-Je's Tardis was the Master holding his Tissue Compression Eliminator and Morbius holding a 52'nd century laser gun. "I'd say we're ready. What is it your little primates say? The gang's all here. Speaking of which, where are they?" the Master said as he looked from left to right.

Grateful that they obviously hadn't heard his remarks about sealing the Tardis' infirmary, he (4) said, "Safe, in a place you don't have access to. But you don't need them, you've come for us. What is it you want?"

"Everything Doctor, excuse me Doctors." he said sweeping his hands to include both Doctors. "I want everything. And the marvelous thing is, both of you can give it to me."

"What makes you think we'll help you?" the Doctor (9) asked him. The Master and Morbius were exactly as he remembered.

"Because if you don't, you'll die." the Master said to the trio, then turned to the Doctor (4) and added, "And I know you would give anything to be with your little pet. Now Doctor if you'll be kind enough to enter your counterpart's Tardis we can begin."

"Follow them." Morbius said to Cho-Je and the Doctor (9) as he pointed his laser gun at them.

Once the group arrived at the Cloister Bell Room the Doctor (9) asked, "So now what?" directing his question at the Master.

"Read the verse." the Master said as he tossed a piece of folded paper at the Doctor's feet.

"I don't under…" the Doctor (9) said, trying to stall.

"Do not question me. Read the verse aloud. You know it's an audible lock, don't pretend to play stupid. Read it!" he said taking joy in the Doctor's discomfort.

The Doctor (9) exchanged looks of aggravation with his former self and Cho-Je. "Do as he asks Doctor." Cho-Je stated with resolve. Both Doctors looked confused.

The Doctor (9) took a deep breath and began:

"Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm."

A wind started whirling around them.

"Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow."

The fountain that had in the Doctor's memory never stilled was just that, still, frozen in time.

"It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll."

The Cloister Bell rang three times.

"Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite."

A panel opened on the top of the fountain and a platform arose from the center, revealing a tall dark wooden box decorated with carvings of the seal of Rassilon. A box known as a Reliquary. Both Doctors looked to one another with wonder. In all their years of traveling with this Tardis, they never knew it existed. The pair looked at Cho-Je who seemed mildly amused.

"Pick it up." the Master ordered the Doctor (9).

The Doctor (9) reached forward, deciding he would have to step in the now still water of the fountain when the box opened up by itself to reveal the Gragier. The Gragier now no longer encumbered by the box, floated to the Doctor's (9) hands. The Gragier's shape was that of a tall clear cylinder about twelve inches tall and six inches wide, circular in shape. Inside was a miniature red cyclone complete with lightening. Both Doctors looked to the other in amazement, then to Cho-Je. He had his head bowed, leaving both Doctors wondering if he were in a trance.

Morbius watched the Doctors and Cho-Je with interest. Soon he too was wondering if Cho-Je was off on one of his mystical outings. Exchanging a look with the Master, Morbius moved forward and placed the laser gun in Cho-Je's ribs to get his attention. "I would imagine you know where we're going next. Now move!" he told the group. One by one they filed out leaving the Tardis behind and then entering its twin.

As before, the Master had the Doctor (4) read the verse aloud.

"Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm."

As before in his counterpart's Tardis an invisible wind blew around them.

"Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow."

Again as before, the fountain stopped flowing, it too frozen in time.

"It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll."

Once again the Cloister Bell rang three times.

"Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite."

Just like its twin, the panel on top the fountain opened. A platform rose, revealing the Reliquary in the shape of a wooden box with the seal of Rassilon carved onto its front. The Doctor's curiosity was as great as the Master's. Without being told he stepped forward and as before watched as the box was opened by an invisible force, revealing its contents, the Gragier. The Gragier was almost a perfect twin except for the color of the miniature cyclone it contained. Its color was blue.

"Now if everyone…" the Master started, to be interrupted by the Tardis itself. The floor shook and two of the walls seemed to melt before their eyes. Something or someone had moved the Tardis. The Tardis now sat in the Panopticon. In the center of the floor was a depiction of the Eye Of Harmony. As the group stepped forward with curiosity, two circular shaped platforms arose in front of each of the Doctors. "It would be rude to ignore our host's requests. Don't you think? Gentlemen." the Master said as he motioned for the pair to step onto the platforms.

The Master and Morbius kept their weapons trained on their prisoners while they circled the room checking for anyone who might be hiding. "Morbius don't you think it would be wonderful if the Doctors would recite the verse again?" the Master asked his coconspirator.

"I think that's just what we need. As one, shall we gentlemen?" Morbius said as he trained his gun and the Master followed suit, training his Tissue Compressor on the pair.

Both Doctors looked to Cho-Je who had once again gone into a trance like state. Both gave the other a look of disparagement and spoke as one,

"Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm."

Both Gragiers flew from the Doctors' hands, meeting in the center of the room to continue their dance. They spun around each other slowly. "Finish reciting the verse, now!" the Master ordered with unmistakable hatred toward the Doctor.

Once again they started reciting as one,

"Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow.

It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll."

From the second they started reciting the verse, the two Gragiers picked up speed, spinning so fast that they now not only appeared as one, but had actually become one. As the newly made single Gragier now filled with a silver cyclone slowed, the platforms holding both Doctors raised higher. And in the center of the room, the depiction of the Eye Of Harmony raised away from the floor as well.

"Don't stop, continue!" the Master yelled at the Doctors.

"I don't remember the rest of the verse!" the Doctor (4) shot back at the Master.

Before the Master could reply the words of the verse appeared in midair for all to see. "Read!" the Master yelled. Both Doctors exchanged worried looks and looked to Cho-Je for help. He was still in some sort of trance. Left with no other options they started again,

"Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite."

The Gragier tipped over pouring out an electric silver fluid, filling the depression in the floor that was once the center of the room. The lightening and electricity now danced upon the floor threatening death to anyone who touched it. From the center, an empty platform with a small hole opened allowing some black smoke to escape. The smoke turned into a semisolid mass in the shape of a crown.

The Master and Morbius looked to one another with unbridled glee. "Now I just have to figure out how to retrieve 'my crown'!" the Master said, all but jumping up and down.

Aggravation crossed Morbius' face as he watched his friend. "Your crown? What do you mean 'your' crown? That crown is ours!" Morbius yelled excitedly at the Master.

"You served your part in my scheme without fault. And because of that, I am going to give you time to get away before I destroy this world and everyone in it!"

The room rumbled with small pieces of rock falling, narrowly avoiding those in the room. In the back of the room a huge face appeared, floating in mid air. It was the face of Rassilon.

"Who wishes to claim the power of the Gragier?" Rassilon's voice boomed.

"I do!" the Master replied loudly.

"He speaks in lies Rassilon. I claim the Gragier." Morbius replied loudly.

"Do you realize the extent to which you must go to accept the Gragier? Do you accept the results of your actions?" Rassilon's voice boomed.

"Yes I accept them all." the Master yelled as he stepped forward to collect his reward. "But how do I reach my crown?" he asked the now disappearing face of Rassilon. "I need a bridge to reach the crown." he thought aloud as he looked around. "It appears that I will need to use you as a bridge Morbius."

"The Time Lords were right. You really are insane. I will not allow you to use my body as a bridge to what was supposed to be our prize! It will kill me and I have no plans to die for the likes of you!" Morbius said with his chest puffed out. Morbius turned away, pulling his gun up to his chest and spun around in an attempt to kill the Master. But before he could fire, the Master used his Tissue Compression Eliminator. Where Morbius once stood was now a dried out three inch tall figure.

"Such a waste. You could have been the first to serve me, your new King. Still, I haven't run out of uses for you yet Doctor." he said as he approached the Doctor (4).

"Couldn't we find a piece of wood?" the Doctor (4) asked with a smile.

"I agree, maybe we could construct something to fit your royal feet. I think we should draw up plans. Now what do you feel we should use?" the Doctor (9) asked his previous self.

"I think something in marble would be most appealing. What do you think?" the Doctor (4) asked his latter self.

"If we use marble it could be slippery." the Doctor (9) answered.

"Maybe we could put some of those textured flowers on it that the humans put in their bottom of their bathtubs." the Doctor (4) contributed.

"Fantastic!" the Doctor (9) commented.

"Enough! Enough of this childish prattle! My decision has been made…" the Master started.

Harry stirred from his chair next to Sarah's bed. Sarah was getting out of bed. "Hey, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be on your feet. You've just had surgery." Harry realized Sarah wasn't listening. "Sarah? Sarah?" he said as he reached out to touch her arm. His last thoughts were that of touching a live electrical wire as he blacked out.

Without looking back Sarah walked toward the Infirmary door. When the door wouldn't open Sarah placed her left hand in front of her. A blue light shot from her hand hitting the door with the force needed to force the door off its hinges. After the door struck the floor Sarah climbed over it, heading for the Cloister Bell Room. When she reached the formerly closed room and observed the two walls now missing. The voice in her head asked once again if she wanted to save the Doctor, even if it meant giving up her own life. "Yes." she whispered aloud. The voice in her head took over Sarah's body, leaving Sarah's mind to sit back and watch.

All heads turned as Sarah entered the Panopticon.

"Sarah get out of here!" the Doctor (4) yelled.

"Sarah what are you doing?" the Doctor (9) asked as he watched Sarah move towards the center.

"Sarah you've got to get out of here!" the Doctor (4) pleaded as he struggled to move off the raised platform. Both Doctors found their feet glued to the spot, unable to move.

"Look at her eyes." the Doctor (9) said. "I don't think she can hear us."

"Sarah what happened? Sarah!" he (4) yelled unable to get through whatever barrier was put up, as he saw her approach the pool of moving blue electric.

"Perfect, welcome Miss. Smith. I will take great pride in destroying you." The Master approached Sarah. When he stood next to Sarah, she grabbed the wrist holding the Tissue Compression Eliminator, squeezing it tightly, till he was forced to drop it to the ground.

"Let go of me!" the Master yelled to a non responsive Sarah. "In panic, he looked to the Doctors for help. "Tell her to let go of me!"

Both Doctors tried to speak, but no sound would escape their lips, their voices now held in the same vice as their feet. They looked back to Cho-Je to find he was still in a trance. Their attention was returned to Sarah who was now speaking with the struggling Master by her side.

Sarah started to recite:

"The Gragier is judicious as well as astute,

for the unscrupulous owner all points will be moot.

One within one the puzzle complete.

The winner will practice the ultimate deceit.

Allies destroyed when grievances heard,

The circle complete with the purest one lured.

The most chaste of sacrifice will be given in love,

All dreams now surrendered to God above."

Sarah took a step closer to the edge of the electric pond, pulling along the still struggling Master. She turned her head toward the Doctor (4) as a single tear escaped her eyes. For the briefest of seconds, Sarah, the real Sarah looked into the Doctor's (4) eyes before stepping forward into the electrical pool. The moment the Master was touched by the electricity, his body danced in uncontrolled frenzy. His flesh began to sizzle and burn. Sarah's hand remained locked around the Master's wrist. The electricity danced around Sarah without actually touching her. She started reciting the last of the verse again:

"The Matrix now full, the Gragiers returned.

Destroying itself, forever to burn.

Time will return, lives will be won.

And all will go back, back to one.

The body now strong, yet filled with regret.

To always remember and never forget,

The lessons we all continue to learn.

As one by one they all are returned."

The Doctors looked to one another with confusion. They looked back at Cho-Je watching him disappear. Before they could comment, the Doctor (9) disappeared. The Doctor (4) turned to find Sarah gone. "What…" the Doctor (4) started and found that he too was no longer at the Panopticon. He was in his bedroom and dressed in his pajamas.

He ran out of his bedroom to almost collide once again with Sarah. She was also dressed in her pajamas. As one they both said, "What? I don't…where?" As an answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall into the Cloister Bell Room. When they entered they found all the walls had returned.

The Doctor and Sarah turned as one, and ran back to the console room. The Doctor checked the dials as Sarah circled the console. "I don't understand!" Sarah said.

The Doctor met Sarah's eyes with a smile. "The date is September 25'th and we're on Earth!" he said after checking the Tardis' flight display.

"How is that possible? It can't be right." Sarah replied as tears filled her eyes. It was too much to comprehend. She could feel the stress building. She tried to hide it but the Doctor was watching her closely, and from the look on his face he knew something was wrong.

"Sarah, you okay?" he said as he reached out and pulled her against him. He hadn't realized how much he missed holding her. He felt Sarah's body stiffen and he pulled back to check on her.

"The others? What about the others? Where are they? Harry?" Sarah pulled from his arms and ran from the room with the Doctor close behind. They checked the Infirmary looking for Harry. The door that she had knocked down was once again on its hinges, unmarked.

The Doctor grabbed Sarah's hand and said, "Cho-Je's Tardis, it was just outside." They both ran as one toward the Tardis' door. Instead of Gallifrey, they were just as the Tardis had said, on Earth, in the small inner room, inside his lab at UNIT. Exactly where they were when this whole nightmare began.

The Doctor grabbed the phone in his lab and quickly dialed the Brigadier's home number.

"Alistair I cannot believe you lived through that horror. I can't tell you how terrified I was. I don't think I've slept more than an hour since it all happened. And that poor little Sarah, she's already been through…" Doris stopped in mid sentence.

The Brigadier was in his living room building a fire, the house never seemed warm enough since returning from the Xandia Prison Colony. He was worried about his wife on top of everything else. He was in the middle of filling his fireplace with wood when he noticed Doris had stopped speaking as if she were cut off. The mantel clock was striking two AM. He looked back at his wife, who was fading from view.

"Doris?" he yelled. He ran over to the spot his wife had inhabited only seconds before. The clock on the mantel was striking, this time midnight. And the fireplace he was filling with wood, now had a roaring fire. On the coffee table was a newspaper that hadn't been there a second ago. He picked it up. The date read September 25'th, 2007. He quickly dropped the paper and ran upstairs. He flung open the door to find his wife sitting up in bed, a myriad of samples and papers surrounding her.

"I'm sorry dear. I'll have these cleaned up in a jiffy. The florist needs a decision on the arrangements and I thought if I organized things better that Sarah and I could finish up sooner. And then I was hoping you would have mercy on your poor old wife and forgive her for ignoring you." Doris said sweetly.

"Darling the last week…", the Brigadier started.

"I know and I'm sorry. I know that I've been neglecting you lately and I'm sorry. But in two short weeks the wedding will be over and all my thoughts will be for you." Alistair was looking at her with confusion. "Is something wrong dear?" The phone rang. "I wonder who that could be?"

"Hello?" the Brigadier answered.

"Brigadier, I know this is going to sound crazy. Well maybe not so much crazy as, well maybe the correct word is crazy." the Doctor tried to explain.

"Doctor you're babbling again. But I think I know why you called." The Brigadier motioned to his wife that he would be right back as he stepped into the hallway and headed for his study. "Doctor just a few minutes ago, I discovered it was no longer September 30'th, but it was now September 25'th. Again! Doctor tell me you remember that horrible prison." the Brigadier finished as he sat down in his favorite leather chair in his study.

"That's what I was calling you about. You remember everything, wonderful!" the Doctor said enthusiastically.

"I don't see anything wonderful about that prison." the Brigadier answered, surprised that the Doctor found this so amazing.

"No, I'm sorry Brigadier you misunderstood. I thought 'I' was losing 'my' mind. But you've cleared all that up for me. Thank you Brigadier. And your wife, does she have any memories of this?" he asked, still smiling at the simple pleasure of talking to a friend without the threat of violence that had hovered over them all for almost a week.

"No, she doesn't remember anything. When I noticed the change, she started babbling about the flowers for your wedding. Miss. Smith? I forgot! How is Miss. Smith?"

Looking behind him, he saw Sarah at her desk with a small hand mirror checking for bruises and wounds that had been there before. Her hands were shaking and the Doctor thought she was about to have a meltdown. Remembering the Brigadier he answered, "Sarah's back to normal, but like us she has the memories. Could we finish this later Brigadier?". Without waiting for the Brigadier's reply he ended the call. "Sarah are you okay?" he said as he slowly approached her.

Sarah returned the hand mirror to her desk drawer and said, "I'm fine. Why don't you call Harry and Sergeant Benton and make sure they're all right. "I need a shower." Sarah quickly walked to the smaller room the Tardis was in.

"Sarah?" the Doctor called out.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" she called back.

Shaking his head, the Doctor did as she requested. Maybe she needed this time alone.

"What happened Doctor?" Rose asked as she and Mickey looked around the console room, once again in their Tardis.

"I'm not sure Rose. Are the two of you all right? Any ill effects?" the Doctor (9) asked as he took a cursory look over the Tardis' displays.

"No, I'm fine." Rose answered.

"Doctor what happened? One minute we were in Cho-Je's Tardis and the next we're here." Mickey explained.

The Doctor continued to look over the displays taking in the time difference. He heard Mickey clearing his throat, trying to get his attention. "Ricky I see your nasty throat disorder has returned to the Tardis as well. In answer to your question, we were all returned." He looked up after hearing the silence of his two companions, companions that were normally full of questions. "What?" he asked them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but do you think you could elaborate?" Mickey replied.

"Yes explain, we weren't allowed to witness anything. Were we Mickey?" but before he could reply, Rose started again, "I noticed Sarah wasn't in our group."

So Rose wasn't over being jealous of Sarah after all. He smiled and then instantly regretted it.

"What are 'you' smiling about?" Rose asked hotly.

"I just thought that after that experience, you were finished being jealous of Sarah." he said as he rounded the central console moving closer to Rose.

"I am not jealous of Sarah! I was just…never mind. So how did it all end?" Rose asked, desperate to get him off the subject, true as it may be.

"Rassilon had hidden the Gragier in two places he thought were safe. Half was hidden in this Tardis and the other half was hidden in the other Tardis in the other reality. And of course Rassilon being the superior Time Lord he thought he was, left clues to finding them. While the Master was being detained on Gallifrey this information fell into his hands. With help from Morbius they brought our Tardis to their reality. To make sure we would do as they wanted, they kidnapped all of you."

The Doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "The next bit, you know. After Cho-Je locked his Tardis door with all of you inside," he continued careful to avoid Rose's eyes, "the Master and Morbius stepped forward and forced us to retrieve both parts of the Gragier. We were then transported to Gallifrey." The Doctor took another deep breath. There hadn't been time before to appreciate the fact that he was standing once again on Gallifrey, his now long dead world. "We recited the verse together."

"Whoa, what verse?" Mickey asked.

"It was the verse that was hidden in a children's story." He looked to Rose who was just about to question him further, so rather than answer a barrage of questions, he continued as he pulled the verse from memory. "I think it went something like this:

"Two identical and yet two unlike,

The forces of time will yet unite.

Bonds will be stretched and alliances formed.

But to the owner, the final storm.

Hidden from life and hidden from time, hidden for endless flow.

It can only be found when realization has been reached,

for it alone the bell will toll.

Its offering is eternity for the one who takes hold.

Its power is endless, the dreams untold.

Be sure you want this endless flight,

Swirling and twirling, one within one time will rewrite."

"The Gragier is judicious as well as astute,

for the unscrupulous owner all points will be moot.

One within one the puzzle complete.

The winner will practice the ultimate deceit.

Allies destroyed when grievances heard,

The circle complete with the purest one lured.

The most chaste of sacrifice will be given in love,

All dreams now surrendered to God above."

"The Matrix now full, the Gragiers returned.

Destroying itself, forever to burn.

Time will return, lives will be won.

And all will go back, back to one.

The body now strong, yet filled with regret.

To always remember and never forget,

The lessons we all continue to learn.

As one by one they all are returned."

"Huh?" Rose asked, as she looked to Mickey to see if he understood it. But Mickey just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Tell you two what, why don't we take a little trip to Italy for some Italian take out?" the Doctor asked too tired to explain the verse to Rose.

"On one condition." Rose said as she took one of the Doctor's hands and one of Mickey's hands.

"And what would that be?" he asked Rose.

"That you explain that to me tomorrow." Rose finished, flashing a smile first to the Doctor and then Mickey.

"Tomorrow it is then." the Doctor replied. But he knew with any luck she would forget all about it when presented with a trip to one of Earth's amusement parks. As he watched Rose and Mickey joking around as they left the console room, he decided that soon he would need to make a decision about his relationship with Rose.

Still in the back of his mind as he set the coordinates for Italy was Sarah, the Sarah they had just left. It amazed him that in the end it was she that held the answer, the missing piece of the puzzle. He thought back to the second and third verse:

The Gragier is judicious as well as astute,

for the unscrupulous owner all points will be moot.

Rassilon had protected the Gragiers even from the grave.

One within one the puzzle complete.

The winner will practice the ultimate deceit.

Allies destroyed when grievances heard,

The Master turning on Morbius had simply brought the verse to fruition.

The circle complete with the purest one lured.

Sarah had indeed been contacted and lured there. Whether it was by the Tardis or the spirit of Rassilon he wasn't sure.

The most chaste of sacrifice will be given in love,

All dreams now surrendered to God above.

Sarah had known what she was doing. He could still see the love that radiated from her eyes as she told 'her' Doctor goodbye. She was willing to sacrifice her life for his safety without a second thought.

The Matrix now full, the Gragiers returned.

Destroying itself, forever to burn.

The Gragiers are now where they should have been in the first place. They were now part of the Matrix, never to be used again.

Time will return, lives will be won.

And all will go back, back to one.

Time had turned back to the beginning of this mess and instead of fighting the Sontarans they were safely returned to empty space. He felt sorry for the few prisoners they had been able to escape with, knowing they would be returned to Masina Minor. But he also knew that neither his other self or Sarah would leave it at that. He knew they would contact the Time Lords and have them put a stop to the atrocities that went on there.

The body now strong, yet filled with regret.

To always remember and never forget,

The lessons we all continue to learn.

As one by one they all are returned.

And as the last of the verse had said, they would always have their memories, even if their bodies had been returned to their prior selves unharmed. He hoped that Sarah would be able to move on from hers. Like another Sarah I know, she is strong and determined.

He found himself thinking of 'his' Sarah. The one thing his prior self had taught him on this adventure was to jump in with both feet. All or nothing. Maybe, just maybe he would sneak in a trip to see 'his' Sarah soon. But for now, they would just have some fun.

Sarah entered her room and quietly shut the door behind her. They were now back where they started from, her body no longer bruised and battered. She removed the clothes she had on that night from the closet, her coat, the clothes and shoes, even the undergarments. The coat was no longer ripped and spattered with blood. The coat that 'he', that monster had put in her cage. She pulled the laminated cards from her pocket, along with everything else that had returned.

They were all dirty, Sarah's mind screamed. He made everything dirty, her mind screamed louder. Sarah quickly gathered her coat, clothes and shoes in her arms and threw them out of her bedroom, into the hallway. Sarah ran as fast as she could to her bathroom. She turned on the water, mostly hot and climbed in. She scrubbed at her skin till she thought she would bleed. And when she thought she couldn't cry anymore, she climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself up in her fluffy robe. She looked into the mirror and saw someone she barely recognized. Lost was the self sufficient, didn't care what anyone else thought and could get through anything Sarah. This Sarah knew how easy it was to become someone else's amusement and how easy it was to be eliminated.

She was so tired. But she didn't feel safe anymore. Sarah, still wrapped up in her robe and her towel covering her head, headed for her bed and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. She took them to the farthest end of the room and placed them on the floor and arranging them in a corner made herself a makeshift bed. The rational part of Sarah's mind told her she wasn't any safer here than in the bed. But the irrational side of Sarah was winning the fight telling her that at least from here she could see any threat coming her way and protect herself. Feeling she was now as safe as she could be, Sarah closed her eyes and went to sleep.

As the Doctor hung up the phone after talking to both Harry and Sergeant Benton he decided he had given Sarah enough time. After leaving the console room he could see something lying in the hallway ahead. As he moved closer he realized it was everything Sarah had on that night. "This isn't good." he said, in almost a whisper.

He quietly opened the door in case she was asleep. When he found her bed empty he quickly scanned the room and found her. She was curled up asleep in the corner. Worried that he might frighten her he backed up a bit before saying, "Sarah? Sarah Jane?"

Sarah quickly opened her eyes, but it was taking a bit for her brain to be able to process what was going on. She was confused. Why was she on the floor? Why was the Doctor looking worried? Then it came back in a flash, the Master, the prison, Shable, the pregnancy!

"Sarah why don't you let me help you to the bed?" the Doctor tried, moving slowly towards her.

"No!" Sarah yelled, putting her hands in front of her.

"It's okay. I won't come any closer, not if you don't want me to. I know what Shable did to you Sarah. I'm going to contact the Time Lords and make sure he never hurts anyone else. I know that even though the Gragier returned everyone and turned back time, this still happened to you. I want to do anything I can to help you." he stopped, seeing fresh tears filling Sarah's eyes. "I am so sorry this happened to you. You know that I love you, don't you?"

"Yes." Sarah whispered. "I know it shouldn't hurt me. It never happened after all." Sarah's face lowered as the tears spilled over her cheeks.

"It did happen to you. Just because time turned back, doesn't mean it didn't happen. You can't remember something that didn't happen. I know that it happened to you. I love you and I want to help you. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you." the Doctor said as he lowered his head.

"It wasn't your fault. It's never your fault." Sarah said as she saw tears form in the Doctor's eyes. She may not be able to comfort herself right now, but she could comfort him. Sarah crawled over to the Doctor and wrapped her arms around him, hoping to comfort him.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He could feel the exhaustion in her body. "I love you so much Sarah. I'm tired, so I know you're tired. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Sarah shook her head yes, against his chest. "Are you cold?" She shook her head yes again. "Why don't we get you in some warm pajamas?"

"Okay." Sarah said as she raised her head from his chest.

He couldn't just see the exhaustion in her body, but could hear it in her voice as well. He stood up and walked over to her chest of drawers, pulled one of the drawers open and removed a pair of flannel pajamas. He returned to Sarah and helped her to her feet. "Here you go. I'll be right here." he said as he handed her the pajamas and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back." Sarah mumbled, as she entered her bathroom.

The Doctor placed another blanket on the bed and turned back the covers. He turned around and found Sarah standing behind him. "Better?"

Sarah shook her head yes. The Doctor walked her around the bed and held the blankets back as she climbed in. He pulled the blankets around her, tucking her in before circling the bed and joining her.

Sarah rolled over and snuggled in his embrace. "I love you Doctor." Sarah whispered as her eyes closed.

"I love you too Sarah." the Doctor whispered as he closed his eyes and smiled. She wasn't lost, he thought. He would help her get through everything. As long as they were together he knew nothing or no one could stop them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Notes:

This is the last chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it!

It was exactly one day before the wedding, and as the Doctor sat in his lab, he realized how very lucky he was. Sarah had recovered from her ordeal and Gallifrey had not only agreed to keep the Master on a long term basis, but had also cleaned up the mess on Masina Minor and disbanded the Xandia Prison Colony. As for Morbius, he was still at large. Since time had reversed, his part in the scheme wasn't strong enough to hold him, at least according to Councilor Batin.

"Ah there you are Doctor." the Brigadier said, as he came through the door with Harry and Sergeant Benton flanking his sides.

"So I am. So have the three of you come by to confirm my presence? Because if you have, I must say that I'm flattered, very flattered." the Doctor remarked with a big smile.

"In a way yes, I suppose we did. What we were wondering was, do you have any plans for tonight?" the Brigadier asked.

"Well I had planned on spending the evening with Sarah." he answered.

At that instant Doris and Sarah rounded the corner. "Doctor," Doris started, "I know you wanted your wedding to be conventional and as a rule the bride and groom don't see each other the day of the wedding till they are at the altar. So I've come to steal Sarah away. But don't worry, you'll see her tomorrow."

The Doctor and Sarah exchanged looks of surprise. "Maybe I should talk to the Doctor first." Sarah said as she crossed over to him and placed her hands in his.

"Of course." the Brigadier began, "Let me take you to the Canteen my dear and give them some privacy." He knew how protective and close the pair were and knew they would need to discuss this. He led all five from the lab.

"Did you know about this?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, I knew it was a tradition, but I didn't know she had planned this. What do you think?" Sarah asked taking both of his hands in hers. They had barely been more than arms length apart since time had returned them.

"I did say I wanted all the traditions for you. I know you didn't have a wedding shower." he said watching her face closely.

"And as I told Doris, I really don't have any use for shower gifts. And how do you know about wedding showers? Besides, we have more than enough of everything. But I don't want you to be pressured to do this. I want you to be happy." Sarah finished trying to read his reaction.

"I just want you to be happy." he replied. Then placing a finger aside of his nose he said, "I know about lots of things. So, do you want to do this?"

"Kind of. How about you? Do you want to go with them?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Go with them where?" he asked intrigued.

"It's your bachelor party. One last night out as a single man. It's a tradition for grooms. Do you want to go?"

"I feel like I owe it to them. They want this wedding to be a success as much as we do."

"You're right. So I'll go with Doris and you can go with the Brig. And tomorrow we'll be married and no one can split us up, ever again." Sarah said as she hugged the Doctor tightly and he returned the gesture, not anxious to let her go.

"So what's the word?" Harry asked as the pair approached the group waiting in UNIT's Canteen.

"The word is yes." the Doctor said, still holding Sarah tightly to him.

"Do you need to get anything for tomorrow Sarah?" Doris asked.

"Nope. I already took my dress and everything else to the room next to the chapel. So all I need is pajamas." Sarah replied and watched as the Brigadier, Harry and Sergeant Benton turned red.

"Wonderful." Doris said.

The group stood still, waiting on the Doctor to release Sarah, his hands wrapped securely around her stomach. "Uh Doctor?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"We can all go if you'd consider letting go of Sarah." Harry stated.

"Oh, well, I…could I see you for one minute?" he said as he pulled Sarah out of earshot, just outside the Canteen doors. Popping his head around the corner he said, "Excuse us, she'll be right back." He disappeared then popped back, "Talk among yourselves." then disappeared again, leaving them wondering if he would pop back.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and all you've accomplished lately." he said encouragingly to a smiling Sarah. She started to speak and he placed two fingers over her lips. "I also wanted to say, I love you and I can't wait to be your husband. Now." he said as he removed his fingers from her lips.

"I could never have gotten through it without you. And I love you too. And I can't wait till they announce that we're husband and wife. I'm glad we're doing this at UNIT. This is where all our friends are, and where we became us. Now kiss me goodnight since we'll be apart." Sarah said and his face turned sad. "Don't worry, I'm not that easy to get rid of. You'll see me tomorrow and then let them try to get us apart." Sarah tickled the Doctor's ribs.

"I'll miss you." he said with a small smile.

"And I'll miss you. But they're going to take you out and have some fun and before you know it, morning will be here, our wedding day. Just don't have too much fun." Sarah said as she gave the Doctor a passionate kiss.

The Doctor decided he wasn't going to play fair. He returned her kiss, kissing Sarah passionately back, and found his hands roaming.

Sarah backed up saying, "Oh no you don't. They're waiting for us. And I'll see you tomorrow, at the wedding." Sarah added for effect.

"Ohhhh all right! Is that tomorrow?" the Doctor whined.

"You better be there." Sarah said with a mock frown.

"I'll see if I can work it in." the Doctor said and sighed.

"Oh it's going to be like that, is it? Tell a girl you're going to marry her and then…" she began to be cut off by his lips. The Doctor was now thoroughly kissing her, much to her delight. When he paused to let her catch her breath, she said in a whisper, "I don't want this to end but…they're waiting for us."

"After you." He smiled as she straightened her clothes before entering the Canteen.

The group looked up as they came through the door. Harry and Benton were in the process of exchanging money. Harry was looking happy and Benton looked sad.

Sarah knowing them as well as she did asked, "What was that bet?"

"I bet Harry that the Doctor would talk you out of going." Benton said dejectedly.

"And I bet the Sergeant here that you would be going home with Mrs. Lethbridge-Stewart. Thank you Sarah." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm glad I could be of help Harry." Sarah replied. Looking back she saw the Doctor's face clouding over again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Sarah said kissing the Doctor's solemn face. "Have a good time. I love you!" Sarah whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. As she approached the doorway she and Doris whispered something and then turned around. "They delivered your 'tux' this afternoon and I hung it in your closet. Don't forget, I put it in your closet." Sarah finished with a smile.

"Got it, my suit's in the closet!" he replied.

As one voice, everyone in the room said, "Tux!" Sarah turned around and met the Doctor's eyes exchanging one more smile before she disappeared from sight.

"Well what are we going to do?" the Doctor asked as he slapped his hands together.

"Men normally watch movies." Harry said quizzically.

"I have movies." the Doctor said.

"No, these movies." Sergeant Benton said as he pulled some DVDs from his coat.

"My wife is going to kill me. Still, it would be rude not to read the titles. What do you have?" the Brigadier said as the three men surrounded him. "We can never tell my wife about this."

"What do you have Benton?" Harry asked.

"First I have 'Once, Twice, Three Times Oh Baby', second we have 'Jiggle All The Way', third is 'Big Momma's Ho House' and fourth is, 'Candi Buxom: Private Thigh'." Benton stated proudly.

The Brigadier and the Doctor went pale. "I don't think this is appropriate." the Brigadier replied. He knew if Doris or Sarah caught wind of this, they both would be in trouble. "Why don't we go get some dinner and a drink?"

"That sounds like a great idea Alistair." the Doctor concurred in relief. He knew movies like this existed, he just never saw the appeal. Thankfully the Brigadier felt the same way. "Why don't we go to The Olive Pit?" the Doctor asked.

It was obvious that Harry and Benton were disappointed but understood. "Isn't this what you get before the firing squad Benton? One last meal for the condemned man." Harry said as he slapped the Sergeant on the back. Both the Doctor and Brigadier looked to one another and shook their heads.

"Ah, but what a life sentence I'm about to serve! Ready?" the Doctor said as he and the Brigadier passed up Harry and Benton in the hallway. Both men shrugged their shoulders.

Five hours later the group was still at The Olive Pit. Guido had given them a private dining room which in hindsight was an excellent idea considering how loudly they were singing. But they knew chances were slim that they would be thrown out, considering Guido was with them and drunk as well.

"I tella you Doctor. You got a prize witha that one. Miss. Sarah is a wonderful girl. You're a very lucky man. I see the way she looks at you. And I'm tellin' you 'that' is a rare thing in this world. I couldn't be more happy for the two of you." Guido said as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I am indeed a very lucky man." the Doctor stated with a smile. Normally alcohol didn't have an effect on him, but he had quite a few glasses tonight and he was starting to feel the effects. He thought it was time to go and turned away from Guido to find all three of his friends with their heads laying on the table passed out. He looked back at a less than sober Guido to find him smiling.

"Don't you a worry Doctor. I'll take care of this." Guido snapped his fingers and two of his waiters that he had previously introduced as nephews, came forward. "If it's a all right with you Doctor, my nephews will be glad to helpa you home with your friends. Antony here will drive a your car and a you. And Michael will a drive the others back in a my car. Now where will you be going?"

"You're a good friend Guido." the Doctor's voice slurred. "I guess we're all going back to UNIT. I had a wonderful time Guido." the Doctor said as he attempted to stand from his chair, almost falling down in the process. "You are coming to the wedding tomorrow aren't you?"

"I wouldn't a miss it for a anything in the world." Guido said as he watched his nephews help Harry and Benton to their feet.

Reaching down the Doctor shook the Brigadier's shoulder. "Come on Alistair it's time to go home." he said, as he attempted to help him to his feet.

"Yes darling, I'm coming." the Brigadier said, allowing the Doctor to lead him, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm going to have so much fun with that tomorrow." the Doctor said, laughing as he stood on one side and Guido on the other side of the Brigadier. "Here we go sweetheart." the Doctor said as he helped the Brigadier into his car, Bessie. "Thanks again Guido, we had a great time. Are you sure you won't let me pay you something?" the Doctor asked.

"I told a you, your money is a no good here. Now, you two be careful with my good friends." he told his nephews as they climbed behind the wheels of both cars. "See you tomorrow Doctor." Guido yelled as he watched them drive away.

By the time they arrived at UNIT all four were awake, more or less. And as the Doctor directed the last into their temporary bedroom for the night, his thoughts went to Sarah. He knew he shouldn't be able to, but he could definitely tell when Sarah wasn't in the Tardis. It felt empty. Consoling himself, he realized that he would see her again in a matter of hours. He took a quick shower and fell into bed. He looked over to his bedside and picked up the picture that Sarah had given him of the two of them at the dance. She looked so happy and so did he. He laid the picture on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly.

Sarah was laying in the Brigadier's guest room and reflecting on the evening. It was a simple, normal evening. It was something her life had not been recently, normal. And she knew that marrying the Doctor could almost guarantee that her life would be far from normal. But it was a life she had grown to love. She loved meeting new people and trying new things. That was two things she knew he could guarantee her. Life with the Doctor was never boring.

Doris had taken them out to dinner and they had picked up a few last minute things for tomorrow. Sarah never believed she would ever find someone that she loved as much as the Doctor. To say nothing of the fact that he loved her back. It was all a surprise and one that she never expected. Tomorrow she would be a married woman. Sarah felt like the luckiest person in the world. She pulled her purse from the bedside table and removed her wallet and found her copy of the picture taken of them at the dance. They both were so happy. Sarah held it to her chest and thanked God for her good fortune. Thinking of the Doctor, Sarah slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Oh my head!" Harry said, as he stumbled into the Tardis' kitchen, his right hand on his head and his left hand shielding his eyes. It seemed awfully bright in the Tardis today. The smell of coffee had been the only thing that had pried his hung over body from the bed.

"Would you mind keeping it down mate? You aren't the only one in pain." Benton said, as his eyes tried to focus on Harry as he staggered through the door.

"If we show up at that wedding with a hangover Sarah will kill us. Have you seen the Doctor this morning?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"No, and for all of our sakes let's hope he looks better than the two of us." Benton replied.

The two men heard footsteps approaching and looked up. "Well, well, well gentlemen!" the Brigadier said in a booming voice. "The two of you look terrible. You men can't hold your liquor. I feel wonderful." he said, puffing out his chest. "Has anyone checked on the Doctor?

Before either could reply the Doctor bounced through the door seemingly none the worse for wear. Taking one look at Harry and Benton he decided to have some fun. "I slept wonderfully! How about you Brigadier?"

"Wonderful Doctor. I was just telling the men that they couldn't hold their liquor."

After catching Harry and Benton's eyes he asked, "So you have a perfect memory of last night?".

"Of course. You may find this hard to believe Doctor, but this is hardly my first night of drinking with the boys." the Brigadier stated, as he started sipping his hot coffee.

"I was afraid of that." the Doctor said, as he bowed his head in a pretence of sadness. "This is going to be harder than I thought, but you have a right to know." The Doctor turned and faced the pair at the table giving them a small smile before turning to face the Brigadier with a serious look on his face. "Even though you called me 'darling' last night, I'm still going to marry Sarah." he finished with a smile.

"Doctor, I never." the Brigadier said nearly spilling his coffee.

"Oh yes you did! I have a witness. A witness who was equally drunk at the time, but a witness nonetheless." He turned back to Harry and Benton before saying, "Are you two going to be all right?"

"We'd better be. Sarah will kill us if we're not. Speaking of which, are you ready for today Doctor?" Benton asked, starting to feel a bit better after seeing the Doctor teasing the Brigadier.

"I just have to grab my suit…" the Doctor started.

"Tux!" the three shouted as one.

"Tux." the Doctor said with a smile. "We have a few hours before the wedding, any suggestions, comments?" he said looking from man to man.

"I don't even have a steady girlfriend, so I've got nothing!" Benton said.

"Always be a gentleman. It hasn't worked for me, but maybe it will work for you!" Harry contributed.

"Always make her feel like she's the only person in the room, even if the room is full of a thousand women. But you don't need hints from us. I've seen the way the two of you are together. Just keep doing what you're doing. " the Brigadier looked around uncomfortably. He slapped his hands together and said, "Let's have some breakfast. I'm cooking!"

The Doctor stepped aside as he watched his friends work together. Sarah had been worried he would be sad about the lack of Time Lords or family at the wedding. But his family was here, right in this Tardis fixing him breakfast. And soon his new bride, the love of his life would be here, starting their lives together. He leaned back against the wall and smiled. He finally knew what it was like to have everything you could ever want.

"Sarah dear, are you awake?" Doris asked as she stood outside the guest bedroom door.

Sarah opened the door quickly, her hair in curlers. "Good morning!" She opened the door fully and stood aside allowing Doris to come in.

"Good morning Sarah! How did you sleep?" Doris asked. She had taken to Sarah almost immediately, treating her as one of her daughters.

"Great. Have you talked to the Brigadier yet?" Sarah asked, anxious to hear news of their adventures last night.

"Yes, I have. He called just a few minutes ago. It seems that he and the Doctor are feeling fine, but Harry and Sergeant Benton are hung over. He overheard them say something about you killing them if they didn't shape up."

Sarah laughed then asked, "What about the Doctor? Did he have a nice time?"

"I think he did." Doris said avoiding Sarah's eyes as she sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" asked Sarah, looking concerned.

"Oh nothing dear, they went to The Olive Pit and met up with the proprietor there."

"Guido Rizzolli. He's a lovely man." Sarah replied with a smile. Sarah knew as long as they were there, they would be safe. And knowing Guido as she did, he would have made sure they returned safely as well.

"Alistair had the same opinion of him. But the remainder of their stay at The Olive Pit seemed to be kind of hazy to him." Doris finished with a smile. A smile which Sarah returned. "Now, what can I do to help you Sarah?"

"I still have to fix my hair. Other than that, I'm good to go. I want to thank you for everything. Your help has meant the world to me." Sarah answered with a huge smile and couldn't stop a few tears escaping.

"Sarah, I know your life has been a hard one. But when you walk down the aisle today, I want you to think of Alistair and I as your family. Since you've asked Alistair to walk you down the aisle, I hope you already do." Doris pulled a small box from her jacket pocket. "Now I know you have something old. Your antique wedding dress. And for something new we thought you might like these." Doris handed Sarah a small black box with a pink ribbon wrapped around it.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. You've done so much already. And I do feel like family. 'That' is more than enough of a gift in itself." Sarah replied as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"It has been our pleasure. Since our daughters went abroad, Alistair and I have been wandering around this big old house alone. It seems so quiet since they left. But thanks to you and the Doctor, we feel like parents again. We have more than enjoyed helping the two of you with your wedding. Now, Alistair and I picked these out especially for you. Open it." Doris smiled at Sarah, tears now streaming down both their faces.

Sarah carefully untied the bow, making sure she placed it next to her purse so it wouldn't be forgotten. She slowly opened the box to find a pair of diamond drop earrings. "Oh my! You shouldn't have! This is too much!" Sarah said in a whisper, in shock.

"Nonsense dear. Do you like them?" Doris said as fresh tears fell from her eyes as she watched Sarah's reaction to the gift.

"I love them. But they…I've never…they're just…I can't believe that you and the Brigadier did this for me. I've never in my life had someone who cared en…" Sarah started crying anew. Doris reached across the bed and took Sarah in her arms.

"There, there Sarah. We just wanted you to know how happy we are for you. You and the Doctor. We love you Sarah and we wanted this day to be a day you would always remember. Now," Doris said as she raised Sarah's chin with her hand, "we need to get you something to eat and do your hair. It won't be long before it's time to go.".

"I don't think I can eat a bite." Sarah replied. Her stomach had been turning somersaults all morning.

"Sure you can. Come downstairs and we'll fix you something." Doris said, as she took Sarah's hand and pulled her from the bedroom. "Now something old, something new, something borrowed…"

"That I have." Sarah replied. "Harry has a lucky coin that he said I could borrow. He gave it to me a couple of days ago." As they descended the stairs Doris looked questioningly at Sarah. "I gave him the same look." Sarah laughed and he said it was something his father told him to take to sea with him for protection. And for my something blue, I have my garter to toss. It has a blue ribbon woven through it."

"Wonderful, now we'll eat breakfast and then fix your hair." Doris said as she led Sarah through the house to the kitchen.

As soon as they reached the kitchen Sarah could smell the already prepared bacon and found she was starving after all. This will be my last breakfast as a single woman, Sarah thought with a smile on her face. Looking at the clock, Sarah realized they had better get things going. She didn't want to be late to her own wedding.

In the Choir Room just outside of UNIT's Chapel, the Doctor was pacing. "What time is it?" the Doctor asked Harry.

"Five minutes later than the last time you asked me. It's almost 12:30. Why don't you sit down? You're starting to give me motion sickness." Harry replied.

"Doctor try and get your mind off it. Maybe we could play cards or maybe you could go for a walk." Benton tried.

"Oh no you don't." the Brigadier said as he heard the last suggestion. "Sarah and Doris have arrived and are in the Minister's Office. Sergeant Benton's date as well as Sullivan's and Shreeves' dates shooed me out saying Sarah had to get dressed. We have almost thirty minutes before the service starts."

"So what do humans normally do at a time like this?" the Doctor asked, hoping that one had a way for the time to pass quickly. It seemed as if he had waited his entire life for this one day.

"There's a store about a block away. We could have a little 'hair of the dog.'" Benton tried.

"No!" the Brigadier answered quickly. Before he could comment further, there was a knock on the door. The Brigadier, who was closest to the door opened it. "Yes?" he asked Sam.

"Just thought you might like to know. The guests are starting to arrive." Sam replied smiling.

"I better go." Benton stood and walked over to the Doctor. "I told Sarah I would help out Sam as an usher. It will all turn out great Doctor. Sarah's a wonderful woman. Don't worry." he said as he shook the Doctor's hand.

"Thank you Sergeant. I'm sure you're right." the Doctor replied with a smile.

Sam held the door open for Benton and then quietly closed it behind them. The Doctor looked at Harry and opened his mouth.

Before he could ask Harry said, "It's 12:40. In another 15 minutes we'll take our places. It's not like you to be so nervous Doctor."

"I'm not nervous. Excited yes. Enthusiastic yes. Can't wait to go, yes." he said to Harry. Then turning to the Brigadier, "Alistair how did she look?"

"Beautiful. You're a very lucky man Doctor. Now, I have to go back to Sarah and Doris. See you out there…old friend." the Brigadier said, while clasping his longtime friend's hand in his.

"Thank you Alistair, for everything." the Doctor replied with a smile. He watched his good friend turn and leave the room. "He's right you know. I am lucky."

"I'd say you both are. It's almost time. Do you have the ring?" Harry asked.

The Doctor reached into his inner pocket to retrieve the gold band he had placed there earlier. "Yes." he answered.

"Do you remember your vows?"

"I have the hard copy here." the Doctor replied, pointing to his head.

"Then I'd say we're ready." Harry replied while checking his watch. "Let's go take our places." The two men exchanged a smile before leaving the room and entering the Chapel.

Doris and Harry's date Brenda, were carefully putting Sarah's wedding gown on. "Wait, one of the beads is caught in Sarah's hair." Brenda intervened as she carefully untangled it from Sarah's hair, then lowered the dress.

"Thank you Brenda." Sarah said as she looked down, seeing her friends' dates were carefully fanning out her gown and her train. "Brenda, Stacy, Greta and of course Doris, I feel so blessed today to have such good friends. I hope you know how much your help and presence has meant to me and the Doctor." Sarah confessed as her eyes started to tear up.

"Sarah don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup." Doris said as her eyes misted as well.

Sarah looked across from her, to the freestanding mirror on the other side of the room. The reflection she saw was one she barely recognized. She looked like a princess from a fairy tale. The necklace that had mysteriously appeared in her room yesterday was a perfect complement to her dress. The Doctor had said that the necklace was a wedding gift from the Tardis and she believed him. And the beautiful drop earrings from the Brigadier and Doris were so very beautiful. Her hair was carefully arranged up, with a few stray curls here and there hanging down, was also perfect.

Sarah heard a light knock on the door and turned around to see the Brigadier entering. The second the Brigadier saw Sarah he was speechless. He turned and met his wife's eyes, each knowing how many times Sarah had almost missed this day, due to the evil of others. "You are beautiful Sarah. I know someone that can't wait to marry you. I'm going to walk my beautiful wife and your friends to their seats. I'll be right back." he said holding his arm out for his wife to take as they all left the room, leaving Sarah alone.

Sarah stared into the mirror, still not believing her eyes. She never thought this day would come. To say nothing of the friends she had made. It was still hard for her to believe that not so long ago she had lived in her car, and struggled day to day to get food. And now, here she was dressed as a princess 'and' marrying her prince charming 'and' flying through space and time. She heard the doorknob turn and found the Brigadier smiling at her. "I know this may sound conceited, but I can't believe that's me." Sarah said, pointing at the mirror.

"Believe me," the Brigadier said, as he stepped behind her, "that is definitely you. I've never seen you look more beautiful."

"Brigadier, I wanted to thank you for walking me down the aisle. You and your wife have really gone out of your way for the Doctor and I. And the gift of earrings from you and your wife, I'll treasure them always. I'll never forget all the wonderful things you and Doris have done for me. Thank you Brigadier." Sarah said as she embraced him.

"You're most welcome Miss. Smith…Sarah." he replied as he returned her hug. "Now I think I better get you to the altar before the Doctor sends out a search party. Mrs. Darvey, the Minister's wife is waiting outside for us. Ready?" he said as he handed her the bridal bouquet and then offered her his arm.

"Ready." Sarah replied looked down on her bouquet, checking to make sure the Doctor's wedding band was still safely attached by the ribbon in her bouquet as she and the Brigadier headed to UNIT's Chapel.

Standing and awaiting his bride impatiently, was the Doctor and a smiling Harry. "What time is it?" the Doctor asked.

"Time for you to quit asking me what time it is." Harry stated. "Don't worry, Sarah's not going to stand you up." Harry smiled at his friend, this time the tables turned.

"So that happens, the bride not showing up?" the Doctor questioned.

"Well, yes sometimes. But I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Harry replied, as he turned away before letting the Doctor see him smile.

"Harry if you're taking any comfort from my situation…" the Doctor started.

"What situation? You are panicking for no reason. Look here comes the organist. Sarah will get her cue from her. Why is it I know more about your wedding than you do?" Harry asked exasperated.

"I knew that! Relax Harry." the Doctor said with a smile and exhaled a breath he had been holding.

The organist sat down and smiled at the Doctor, then started playing the traditional Wedding March. Both doors in the back of the small church opened as one, opened by both Sergeant Benton and Sam. Benton met the Doctor's eyes smiling. The guests rose to their feet and turned as Sarah, on the arm of the Brigadier entered the room.

The Doctor met Sarah's eyes and for a split second the world comprised of only two people, the two of them. Then the Doctor took in Sarah's wedding dress with a look of awe. It was white and had long lace sleeves and a lace inset at the neckline. Its skirt was very full followed by a long train with lace inset there as well. Sarah's hair was placed up, with cascades of curls trailing down. In her hands Sarah held a large bouquet of pink and white roses.

The Brigadier glanced at Sarah as she met the Doctor's eyes and watched as she blushed. It was amazing considering all the pair had been through, that they still were able to bring such emotions out in each other. He squeezed her hand that was draped across his arm and smiled down at her. "Okay?"

"Fine, no great!" Sarah corrected herself. "Let's go!"

The pair walked down the aisle, each catching the eyes of Doris, one smiling promises of love, the other smiling appreciation and gratitude as they passed her. Sarah then met the eyes of Cho-Je and in the aisle in front of him sat, Guido, his eyes full of love. The only other person that Sarah looked at was the Doctor. He looked so handsome, she thought. Handsome and almost all hers. It was practically agony when the she and the Brigadier stopped at the predetermined spot in front of UNIT's minister.

The minister smiled at both the Doctor and Sarah, and then he began, "We are assembled here in the presence of God and these witnesses to celebrate the joining of this man and this woman in the unity of marriage. There are no obligations on Earth more sweet or tender than those you are about to assume. There are no vows more solemn than those you are about to make. There is no institution more sacred than that of the home you are about to form. True marriage is the holiest of all Earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully, and with the full understanding of its sacred nature. Marriage to be complete, must first be spiritual. The state of matrimony is truly a marriage 'only' when based on this deep, invisible union of two souls who seek to find completion in one another."

"Today your separate lives with their individual memories, desires, and hopes merge into one. You will bring to this new life each for the sake of the other, the best that you have in you, seeking to express your life together, each at the highest level of his own understanding. Who gives this woman in marriage?"

"I do." the Brigadier said. He led Sarah a few steps closer to the Doctor and placed the hand that he had been guiding on the Doctor's arm. "Take good care of her." he told the Doctor. He hadn't realized how much Sarah had come to mean to him. Other than the Doctor, none more than he, had been thrilled about Sarah's recovery.

"I'll guard her with my life." the Doctor said, as he took Sarah's arm and led her the remainder of the way, stopping in front of the minister.

The minister smiled at the pair and continued, "Will you please face each other and join hands? Doctor will you take this woman, whose hands you hold, choosing her alone to be your wedded wife? Will you live with her in a state of true matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her at all times and be faithful to her and her alone?"

"Always." the Doctor answered, smiling at Sarah.

"Sarah will you take this man, whose hands you hold, choosing him alone to be your wedded husband? Will you live with him in a state of true matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him at all times and be faithful to him and him alone?"

"Always." Sarah replied while smiling at the Doctor.

"As you take these preliminary vows Doctor and Sarah, I would have you remember: To love is to enter a whole new world, a world of togetherness, a world of sharing. All that is dearest and deepest within your hearts you will now experience as one. To love is to remember and keep alive forever all those unique qualities that drew you to one another in the beginning. That first halting phrase, the thrill of discovery and that wonderful feeling of oneness when your eyes met. To love is to constantly search for new ways to bring each other happiness, to make the most of every moment you share together, and marvel at how your feelings for one another keep rising to new dimensions."

"To love is to create an oasis of tranquility for one another and a quiet place, apart from others, where you need not pretend. Where you can be yourselves. And know within your hearts, you will be accepted by one another. To love is to greet each day with anticipation, always eager for another opportunity to share new adventures and gather up new memories together! To love is to follow the rainbow through the rain, to be able to laugh at yourselves and be willing to say, 'I was wrong, I'm sorry'. To forgive and more importantly to forget, and to always believe and trust in one another. To love is to watch with wonder all the miracles of creation, to find beauty in all the simple things of life, and to find within ourselves, a deeper appreciation and a new awareness of how wonderful it is to be alive. To be happy. To be together. To love is to come together from the pathways of our past and then move forward. Hand in hand, along the uncharted roads of our future, ready to risk, to dream and to dare. And always believe, that all things are possible with faith and love." The minister stepped back and looked to the guests and said, "The Doctor and Sarah have elected to make declarations to one another." He stepped back allowing the pair some room.

The Doctor started, holding Sarah's hands tightly, "Sarah you came into my life at a time of crisis, but that sums up my life doesn't it?" he said with a smile, while everyone laughed quietly. He squeezed her hands tighter and staring into her vivid green eyes said, "Sarah, I never imagined how quickly you would become so precious to me, or the way you became the source of my hope and my joy. You are everything that's good and pure and true, and I worship you with all of my mind, body and soul. I am blessed to be able to say that you are mine, mine to love and cherish for the rest of my days."

"I vow to always put you first in my life. When you fall, I will catch you. When you cry, I will comfort you. When you laugh, I will share your joy. I vow to be there for you, always. I pledge myself to be faithful to you and only you. I give myself to you, and I promise to guard, cherish and protect you, in sickness and in health, all the days of my life."

"Everything I am, and everything I have is yours for eternity. I promise to be your one true love, to be your beloved, your sweetheart, your darling and your husband from this day forward, and forevermore. You are my best friend, and I promise to always love you and to give thanks for the gift of your presence every day. You are the one I admire, you are the one I adore. You are the one I choose to go on with forever, from now until the end of my life, until my hearts stop beating. I love you." he bent forward and kissed the tops of Sarah's hands as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Sarah looked into the Doctor's deep blue eyes and began, "Doctor right from the start you swept me off my feet, literally." she said as their guests laughed among themselves again. "And now I stand before you as we say our vows. I feel like you're sweeping me off my feet again. I promise to love and honor you. And I promise to be a true and faithful partner, from this day forward, in all life's circumstances as we face them together."

"Doctor I promise to always be patient, honest, and compassionate with you. In the joys and sorrows, the good times and bad, in sickness and in health, I will always be there for you, to comfort you, love you, honor and cherish you now and always. I will trust you and cherish our friendship, faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner and my one true love. I vow to be your best friend and do everything in my power to make you as happy as I am today."

"Before us is an open road, filled with adventure and love and I choose to spend today and all of my tomorrows with you, as my friend, my love and my husband. I promise to love you with all my heart, mind and strength. I promise to live a life that will honor the vows we've spoken and make you glad that you married me. I promise to love you today, tomorrow and forever. As I have given you my hands to hold, so I give you my life to keep. Always."

The minister wiped a tear from his eye before stepping forward and saying, "Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in marriage." He looked to the Doctor and Sarah asking, "Doctor, Sarah would you place the rings on the Bible?"

The Doctor removed the ring from his coat pocket and placed it on the Bible in the minister's hands. Sarah pulled the small ribbon, releasing the ring she had been holding in her bouquet and placed it on the Bible. The minister began, "I ask that you please bow your heads, 'Dear God we ask that you bless these rings, that in both giving and wearing them, may they ever abide in thy peace, living together in unity, in love and happiness and with good purpose, do thy will. Amen'."

The Minister smiled saying, "Doctor, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and all who see it, a symbol of our love'."

"With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and all who see it, a symbol of our love." the Doctor said as he slid the ring over her finger with a smile that could only be described as, ear to ear.

"Sarah, repeat after me. 'With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and all who see it, a symbol of our love'."

Sarah took a deep breath and recited, "With this ring, I thee wed. Let it ever be to us and all who see it, a symbol of our love."

The couple looked to the minister, each knowing how thankful they were to have this chance. The chance that was almost taken away from them so recently. The minister spoke, "Let us bow our heads. Heavenly Father may the Doctor and Sarah, who have entered into this spiritual union, always be conscious of Thy indwelling presence. May they be one with each other as they are even now with Thee? May they rejoice in perfect love and peace together, and live always in accord with the true law of their Divine Being. Amen."

The minister raised his head and smiled at the happy couple saying, "In as much as you Doctor, and you Sarah have consented together in the union of matrimony and you have pledged your faith, each to the other in the presence of God and this company, now by the authority vested in me as a minister, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

The Doctor pulled Sarah to his chest and the couple kissed passionately as the entire church clapped and cheered. The Doctor and Sarah stopped kissing only when they ran out of air. They stared into each other's eyes as only now sounds from the chapel were settling into their ears. The pair looked out at their guests in surprise.

The Doctor and Sarah walked quickly hand in hand down the aisle and out through the Chapel doors that were opened by Benton and Sam. The Brigadier and Doris left the Chapel closely behind the newlyweds. They could hear the minister saying, "The Doctor and Sarah hope that you will join them in the newly redecorated gymnasium for a celebration of their wedding."

The Doctor picked Sarah up once they were outside the Chapel and spun her around. "We did it! Sarah we did it!" the Doctor cried enthusiastically.

"I know. I can't believe it! Did it really happen?" Sarah asked out of breath.

"It certainly did!" the Brigadier replied as he and Doris approached the couple.

"You are a wonderful couple." Doris said aloud as she hugged Sarah after the Doctor carefully deposited her on the floor. "Sarah turn around dear. We need to put your train up."

As Sarah turned around she caught the Doctor's eyes. It was clear he was focused on her and nothing else. "Is everything all right?" Sarah asked him smiling.

"There's nothing's wrong, not today. You're just so beautiful. You picked the perfect dress, it fits you like a glove." he said as she blushed.

"I can't take credit for the fitting. But I'm glad you like the dress. I was just admiring your suit." Sarah replied softly.

"Not suit, tux." the Doctor replied, as the tables were turned on him.

"You're sure it's not a suit?" Sarah replied as the Brigadier and Doris watched the pair.

"No, not a suit, it's a tux. Someone very wise told me to get a tux, not a suit." the Doctor replied as he approached Sarah, placing his hands on her hips.

The Brigadier cleared his throat. "I know that the two of you would like nothing more than for the world to disappear around you, but the two of you need to go to your reception." The Brigadier looked back at his wife and offered his arm asking, "Are you ready my dear?"

"Yes Alistair. I can't wait to see the decorations. It was so nice of everyone to decorate it." Doris looked back to find the Doctor and Sarah locked in an embrace kissing. "Come along Doctor, Sarah." Doris smiled at her husband and he surprised her by giving her a sweet, tender kiss.

As the four entered what was formally UNIT's gymnasium they were shocked by what had been accomplished. The walls were covered in what looked like white satin with the same white satin draped across the ceiling. Scattered about were quite a few round tables for four. At the end of the room was a larger round table, the bridal table set up for ten draped in pink and white. On each of the tables was a small bouquet of pink and white roses and baby's breath. Dotted in groups around the room were bouquets of helium filled, pink and white balloons.

"This is unbelievable!" Doris replied, amazed at the extent the men and women of UNIT had gone to, for the Doctor and Sarah. Alistair had always commented that they were one big family at UNIT, but to have a group of individuals come together and ask to be in charge of decorations for the reception, was all but unheard of. It spoke volumes of their respect and admiration for the couple.

In the corner on the far end of the room was a live band. It comprised of a mixture of UNIT members and relatives of UNIT members. On the far left of the room was the buffet. At the end of that was a punch fountain. Suspended from the ceiling were several thousand twinkle lights and in the center of the ceiling was a large mirrored ball.

The Doctor and Sarah were awe struck as well. "This is incredible. I can't believe how beautiful it is." Sarah replied. "Can you believe all they've done for us?" she asked squeezing the Doctor's hand.

"No, it's remarkable." the Doctor replied. He never expected them to put so much effort into the reception. They truly accepted him as one of their own. Pulling him out of his reverie was Doris.

"Doctor? Doctor are you all right?" Doris asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." the Doctor replied.

"I hear the guests starting to arrive. The pair of you should stand over here." Doris said, as she took one of each of their hands and pulled them further into the room, stopping when they were a few yards away from the beginning of the buffet. As the pair started to speak, Doris's words had come to fruition. The band had started playing and the gymnasium was starting to fill up quickly with all their guests. The Doctor and Sarah smiled at each other, knowing that they needed to thank their guests before taking the time to talk. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Forty five minutes later, as the wedding guests had their early afternoon meal, the bridal table was having a lively discussion on the Doctor's choice of one of the main dishes. "You just don't have a discerning palate. I have been many places and many times and I have never had better meatloaf than the ones they make here." the Doctor said, defending his favorite food.

"I still can't believe you're serving meatloaf at your wedding." Harry replied with a smile.

"So Harry," Sarah began with a smile, "what's that under your bread? The food you've been nonchalantly eating.

"Benton what are you doing this weekend?" Harry asked his friend attempting to change the subject.

"Harry isn't that Brenda kissing one of the band?" Benton asked, then once Harry turned around he removed the bread from the plate. "Brenda is not kissing one…" he broke off as he saw the group struggling to hold back their laughs as they looked at his plate. His plate containing a half eaten piece of meatloaf. "So you caught me. Ha, ha, ha! Shouldn't the two of you be kissing or something?"

"That's an excellent idea." the Doctor said, as he turned to his new bride and kissed her. "Mmmm, that turkey tastes great. Maybe I'll try a piece. Want anything?" he asked Sarah as he started to get up.

"I'd love some punch." Sarah replied.

"For you my love, anything!" he said as he bowed before her and kissed her right hand. "Be right back. How about anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads no.

As soon as he'd left, all eyes at the table caught sight of the wedding cake being rolled out and positioned in front of the bridal table. It was a six tier cake. The bottom tier was decorated around the sides in a basket weave pattern and was chocolate. The fifth tier was covered in swags and flavored coconut. The fourth, third and second tier was decorated the same with swags and flavored cherry, French vanilla and maple nut. The top tier was covered around the edges in pink roses, as were each of the other tiers her and there, giving the illusion the roses were falling off the top and being caught by the other tiers. On top was a lighted gazebo with a bride and groom dancing inside. Miniature pink roses were interspersed along the bottom of the gazebo. Atop the roof were two white doves.

"The cake is beautiful Sarah." Stacy, Benton's date remarked.

"It's the most beautiful cake I've ever seen." Greta, Sam's date commented.

"Oh, Sarah that cake 'is' gorgeous." Brenda added.

"Sarah designed the cake herself and made the gazebo topper." Doris said with unmistakable pride and smiled at her unofficial daughter.

"Sarah the cake is beautiful. I didn't know you made the topper." the Doctor said, as he set the filled plate down along with Sarah's punch on the table. "When did you find the time to make it without me seeing it?" he asked in amazement.

"It didn't take all that long. I'm just glad it lit up. I was worried the hot glue had melted one of the connections." Sarah replied, blushing at their compliments. "We'll be opening the champagne and cutting the cake soon, so you better finish your plate."

"I can't wait. I want a piece of each layer!", he said, as he reached forward and stole a kiss from Sarah. She shook her head in disbelief as she watched him attack yet another plateful of food.

An hour later found the couple slow dancing and lost in a world filled with just them. "Tell me you're as happy as I am." Sarah commented, while looking up into the Doctor's deep blue eyes.

"I don't think it's possible to love anyone more than I love you. I'm 'always' overjoyed to be anywhere that you're at. But yes, today is special." the Doctor replied as he spun her around. "We have some very good friends."

"We have the best friends." Sarah said with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe everything they've done for us. I never knew friends like that existed."

"We're about to have company." the Doctor said, looking over Sarah's shoulder.

"Sarah you must be exhausted. I believe you've danced with every man here tonight." Doris said, as she stood next to the Brigadier with Harry and Sergeant Benton behind.

"Just a little." Sarah replied.

"Dear, I believe it's time you throw the bouquet and the Doctor throws your garter." Doris reminded them.

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond when Sarah reached back and placed her hand over his mouth. "Remember what you promised me." Sarah said, making the Doctor pull out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I'll get the bouquet we brought to toss. It's right outside this room." Doris said, as she turned to leave.

"I'll go with you." Sarah said, as she approached the older woman who reached out her hand to Sarah.

The group of four men watched and smiled. "Congratulate me, I think we just had another girl." the Brigadier replied smiling.

"I know that Sarah thinks of you and Doris as family. I can't thank you enough for giving her that. Family is the one thing I can't give her, hers or mine." the Doctor replied, looking around at the couples on the dance floor.

"Sarah's a delightful girl. She's a joy to have around. And she's been a joy to work with. I've actually started to expect signed documents from you since she came on board."

"So what did you promise her?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"About what?" the Doctor replied, pulling Harry's leg.

"The garter." Benton inquired.

"Oh that. When she explained it to me, I thought, well never mind what I thought. I promised her that no one would see anything and that I wouldn't do anything embarrassing in front of your wife and everyone else. Her words were, 'Keep it rated G'. Do you know what that means because I didn't until she explained it to me?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes Doctor, we know what that means." Harry replied.

"There it is Doctor." Benton said, as he looked over his shoulder at Doris and a arm waving Sarah, signaling for the Doctor to join her.

"There what is?" he asked, as the group headed towards Sarah.

"Your very first command from your new wife." Benton answered grinning.

"I am a very lucky man!" the Doctor said, a smile beaming across his face. "And if I'm lucky, she'll be ordering me around for many years to come." he finished as he joined his wife.

"So gentlemen," the Brigadier started as his wife approached, "will we be attending either of your weddings any time soon?"

"No Sir." both replied as one.

"Excuse me." he said as he reached out and grasped his wife's hand, then turned around to ask, "I take it you'll both be here bright and early tomorrow morning?"

"Yes Sir." they both replied together, a little less enthusiastically.

"We better pray that Brenda or Stacy don't catch that bouquet." Benton commented.

"Why?" Harry asked. Instead of answering Benton rolled his eyes. "What?" Harry asked as he trailed behind his friend.

In the front of the room stood Sarah, bouquet in hand with her back to a crowd of about 30 women. With one look back to smile at the assembly, she smiled at the Doctor and tossed it up in the air behind her. After a small tussle on the floor, the winner was revealed. Brenda held the bouquet up high for all to see and looked through the crowd searching for Harry.

"Oh, now I get it." Harry said to Benton who was beside him.

Benton just smiled. Better him than me, he thought.

"Gentlemen that are single, come on up." the Doctor spoke into a microphone that someone had placed in his hands. "That means you Harry and Benton." The crowd laughed loudly as the pair made their way to the front.

The Doctor approached Sarah with a smile on his lips. Kneeling in front of his new bride, he pulled a headband with a flashlight attached from his right pocket. The crowd was laughing hysterically as he placed it on his head and turned the flashlight on. Looking as serious as he could, he told Sarah, "I'm going in. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. May the force be with you." Sarah replied as he gave her a quick but sweet kiss. The wedding guests were laughing so hard that a few had tears streaming down their cheeks.

Underneath Sarah's skirt, the Doctor was giving the illusion that something was putting up a fight. After a few minutes, the Doctor slid the garter off his new wife's leg using his teeth before propelling himself backwards, sliding along the floor. He then arduously climbed to his feet before showing everyone his prize, the garter. Everyone including Sarah clapped and laughed. In front of him, the men all lined up. Giving one last look back, he asked, "Ready?" He tossed the garter over his shoulder. He quickly turned around in time to see it land in Harry's hands.

Everyone clapped aloud and whistled. Before Harry could do or say anything, Brenda had fought her way through the crowd to be by his side. "I caught the bouquet and you caught the garter. You know what that means!" Brenda said, with a brilliant smile before reaching out and grabbing Harry and kissing him.

As everyone clapped and cheered, Harry looked to the Doctor and Sarah who stood side by side with matching conspiratorial smiles. Sarah looked up to the Doctor and asked, "What do you say we get out of here and begin our honeymoon?"

"I would love that." he stated while kissing his wife. He couldn't say that enough. His wife, his wife, his wife! And looking into his bride's eyes, it was apparent that she was having the same thoughts.

"Are you two ready to go?" the Brigadier asked them.

"Yes," he said looking down at Sarah, "very ready."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" the Brigadier asked.

"It's a big secret. I've been trying to pry it out of him for the last two weeks without success." Sarah replied, as she looked up to her groom. "All he'll say is that it isn't Earth."

"So you'll be going to the Tardis from here?" he questioned.

"Yes. Is something going on?" the Doctor asked.

"No, nothing's happening. I was just wondering so that the few that aren't aware you're a Time Lord, remain that way." the Brigadier explained.

"Ah yes. Ignorance is bliss!" the Doctor replied.

"Exactly. Dear, I'll get everyone assembled by the main door to say goodbye. I'll be right back." the Brigadier said, as he left his wife and the newlyweds alone.

Sarah let go of the Doctor's hand and hugged Doris. "You'll never know how much your help and friendship has meant to me. I am truly blessed to have not only the perfect man in my life but you and the Brigadier as well. You mean so very much to me. If there is ever anything you need or want, I'll be hurt if you don't call me. Thank you so much for everything, I love you!" Sarah said as she embraced the older woman, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"Sarah." the Doctor said as he rubbed Sarah's lower back to get her attention, alerting her that their guests were awaiting them.

When she turned around, there were so many smiling faces full of good wishes for the couple, that she had to make a concerted effort to hold back more tears.

Seeing Sarah struggling not to cry, he took it upon himself to speak for the pair. Reaching out and pulling Sarah's back tight against his chest, he began "Sarah and I want to thank all of you for not only coming, but for all the work you put into making this a day that neither of us will ever forget. Sarah and I don't have blood relatives, but today you've shown the two of us that family isn't always something a DNA test will substantiate. Real family is something you feel in your heart. And that's something you gave to us today, family. We're going to leave now, but stay and enjoy yourselves." The Doctor and Sarah thanked the Brigadier, Doris, Harry and Sergeant Benton once again before heading back through the base and to their Tardis.

As they entered the Doctor's lab freshly married, he turned to Sarah and asked, "Have I told you how incredibly beautiful you are today?"

"You might have mentioned it a time or two. Have I told you how marvelously handsome you are?" Sarah asked.

"Yes I believe you did." he said, as he walked ahead to the Tardis and unlocked the door. "I heard about another custom you have on Earth."

"Oh and what would that be?" Sarah asked inquisitively.

"I'm going to carry you over the threshold." he answered, as he placed one arm around her back and the other behind her knees and picked her up.

"You're thorough, I'll give you that." Sarah spoke softly in his ear, the look on his face proving she was having the desired effect.

"Oh, you have no idea how thorough I can be." he whispered back.

"Is that a threat?" she smiled as she blew in his ear.

"It's a promise." he whispered back as he carried her into the Tardis. "I'm going to set the coordinates for…" he started after releasing his new bride, only to be silenced as Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh, did you hear that?" Sarah asked as she listened again attempting to pinpoint the origin of the sound.

"I didn't hear anything. What did it sound like?" he asked.

"Like a cry maybe…" Sarah started then cut herself off when she heard the sound again. Now both could plainly hear the sound of crying, specifically a baby crying. Both looked to the other and ran out the Tardis door.

Laying on the bare cold floor of the Doctor's lab was a baby, a baby girl wearing a pink romper!


End file.
